


doll

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1950s, Age Play, Baby Louis, Bathing, Bottom Louis, Caring Harry, Costa, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Magic, Smol Louis, Smut, Tears, Top Harry, Toys, Witchcraft, Zayn helps him, blubbly louis, caregiver harry, doll louis, harry plays with dolls, james dean - Freeform, liam has to babysit, little louis, non sexual age play, overwhelmed harry, ziam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry schmiss ihn weg und ahnte nicht, dass er mehr als nur eine Puppe war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o n e

Prolog

1998

Harrys Schwester Gemma hat genau vier Barbies. Eine mit langen blonden Haaren, die sogar dank ihren beweglichen Knien auf einem Pferd reiten könnte (wenn Gemma denn eins hätte), dann noch eine, die haselnussbraune Haare hat, die etwas ins rötliche übergehen und dann noch zwei Kens.  
Also zwei männliche, eher gesagt.  
Das eine ist eine wirkliche, originale Ken-Puppe.  
Die andere hat keinen Namen.  
Wenn Gemma unten im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihren Freundinnen spielt, schleicht sich Harry in ihr Zimmer. Er sucht sich die Puppen heraus und setzt sich auf den Boden vor Gemmas Bett. Er ist erst fünf und denkt nicht daran, dass Gemma vielleicht gleich wieder kommt und ihn anmeckern wird, er solle die Finger von ihrem Spielzeug lassen.  
Harry setzt jetzt sich auf den Boden und betrachtet die Puppen alle einzeln. Die zwei weiblichen legt er kurz zur Seite. Summend zieht er der männlichen Puppe (die, die keinen Namen hat), die Klamotten aus. Es ist eh nur ein langweiliges weißes Shirt und eine schwarze Hose mit langweiligen schwarzen Schuhen. Ein Schuh ist schon fast kaputt.  
Harry seufzt, schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt sich die Barbie mit braunen Haaren, welche ein hübsches Kleid trägt. Vergnügt macht er sich daran der namenlosen männlichen Puppe das Kleid anzuziehen.  
Er kichert erfreut, wobei sich seine kleinen niedlichen Grübchen zeigen. „Jetzt bist du hübsch.“ Er verzieht den Mund und starrt an die Decke. „Du brauchst noch einen Namen. Du kannst schließlich nicht auch Ken heißen…“  
Vielleicht ist es nur ein Windstoß, vielleicht nur eine Einbildung, ein Streich von Harrys kindlicher Fantasie.  
Aber irgendetwas flüstert ihm einen Namen zu.  
Louis.  
Harry schnappt nach Luft und schaut wieder herunter auf die Puppe, die ihn mit dem gleichen plastischen Lächeln angrinst wie noch vor einer Minute. „Louis heißt du also. Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?“  
Harry dreht die Puppe hin und her und dann nimmt er sich Ken, der einen Anzug trägt.  
„Ihr heiratet jetzt“, sagt Harry ernst und es bilden sich Fältchen in seiner Stirn, als er überlegt wie die Hochzeit ablaufen soll.  
Um das Ganze zu beginnen, summt er eine Melodie, die der „Hier kommt die Braut“-Melodie ähnlich ist.  
Er stellt Ken an eine kleine Kiste (den Altar) und dann lässt er Louis mit kleinen Schritten zum Altar gehen.  
Harry nimmt sich Ken in die Hand und schüttelt die Puppe leicht, als er spricht: „Du siehst hübsch aus, mein Liebling.“  
„Danke, Ken“, lässt Harry über Louis’ Lippen kommen und kichert.  
Er legt sich auf den Bauch und brabbelt irgendetwas herunter. Die nackte Barbie ist der Pfarrer und die Reiter-Barbie ist Kens blöde Cousine, die eigentlich gar nicht eingeladen war.  
Harry hat Spaß, das ist schon einmal sicher.  
Jedenfalls hat er das, bis Gemma in ihr Zimmer kommt. „Harry!“, quietscht sie und reißt ihrem drei Jahre jüngeren Bruder die Puppen aus der Hand. „Das sind meine Puppen! Du darfst dir die nicht einfach nehmen.“  
Schmollend setzt sich Harry auf und verschränkt die Arme. „Du warst sowieso unten.“  
„Trotzdem nicht.“ Gemma streckt ihm ihre Zunge heraus und mustert danach die Puppen.  
Sie rümpft die Nase. „Wieso trägt George ein Kleid? Jungs tragen keine Kleider.“  
„George?“ Harry legt den Kopf zur Seite. „Er heißt Louis.“  
„Ich habe ihn George genannt und da er mir gehört, bleibt es auch dabei“, zickt Gemma und setzt sich aufs Bett. Mühsam pult sie das Kleid von Louis’ Körper. „Der hat einen viel zu großen Hintern. Dank dir muss ich ihm die Hose wieder anquälen. Die hat ihm sowieso schon kaum gepasst.“  
„Louis ist eben eine besondere Barbie“, grinst Harry und setzt sich neben Gemma.  
Sie sitzen eine Weile nur still da.  
Bis Gemma seufzt. „Aber ehrlich, Harry. Du kannst George oder Louis, wie auch immer, kein Kleid anziehen. Er mag das nicht.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, quengelt Harry, den Tränen nahe.  
„Weil er meine Puppe ist und außerdem ist es falsch. Er ist ein Junge und Jungs tragen keine Kleider. Frag Miss Hampton.“  
Harry seufzt. „Aber er sah schön aus in einem Kleid.“  
„Was hast du überhaupt gespielt?“  
„Dass Ken und Louis heiraten und Sunny war der Pastor und Barbie die doofe Cousine.“  
Gemma schnaubt. „Manchmal glaube ich, wir sollten dich untersuchen lassen, Brüderchen. Du hast ganz klar einen an der Waffel.“

************

2016

Das Problem ist einfach, dass Harry kein Geld für eine große Wohnung hat und dass seine jetzige Behausung eher nur ein kleines Zimmer ist, in der einen Ecke eine Küche, in der anderen ein Klo.  
So in etwa.  
Man hat eben nicht viel Geld, wenn man bei einer lieblosen Pflegefamilie aufwächst, die die Schwester favorisiert, weil sie normaler ist.  
Und genau deswegen muss Harry jetzt Platz schaffen. Irgendwie. Er kramt sich durch alle Ecken und landet schließlich bei einer Kiste, die unter seinem Bett vergammelt.  
Die Kiste mit ein paar Spielzeugen drinnen. Er zieht sie unter seinem Bett hervor und hustet, da sofort eine Staubwolke durch den Raum schwebt.  
Harry wedelt sich mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht umher und kneift die Augen zusammen.  
Dann öffnet er den Deckel der Kiste und starrt hinein. Erst einmal will er nichts berühren, denn das alles hier ist irgendwie mit seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit im Kinderheim und danach in der Pflegefamilie verbunden. Harry weiß nicht einmal wieso er das alles aufgehoben hat.  
Er greift dann doch einfach hinein und zieht einen verstaubten Traumfänger hervor. Er verzieht das Gesicht. Das alte Ding hat ihm eh nie was gebracht. Also weg damit.  
Angewidert schmeißt er das Ding in eine Kiste, die er später zum Müllcontainer bringen will.  
Es folgt eine Spielkasse mit Spielgeld, dann ein alter stinkender Teddybär und ein Hampelmann, der nicht einmal richtig funktioniert.  
Schließlich liegt nur noch eine Sache in der Kiste.  
Louis.  
Sein Louis.  
Harry hatte mit zehn seine anderen Barbies verschenkt, aber Louis hatte er behalten. Er hatte sich riesig gefreut, als ihm Gemma die Puppen vermacht hatte und irgendwie hatte Harry ein starkes Band zu der braunhaarigen Puppe.  
Harry nimmt Louis vorsichtig aus der Kiste und seufzt.  
Er dreht den armen Kerl hin und her. Er trägt immer noch sein weißes Shirt und die schwarze Hose. Die Schuhe hat Harry irgendwo verloren. (An dem Tag, an dem er die Schuhe verlor, beschloss er, dass Louis es lieber mag barfuß zu gehen und gar keine Schuhe haben will.)  
Harry staubt die Puppe ab, hustet wieder und seufzt erneut.  
Louis ist nur ein dummes Spielzeug. Er muss ihn sowieso irgendwann wegschmeißen. Er ist schon viel zu alt, um ihn zu spenden, also was soll’s.  
Deswegen schmeißt Harry Louis zu den anderen alten Spielsachen in die Kiste.  
Wenig später zieht er sich seine Schuhe an. Er ignoriert den dramatischen Windstoß, der alarmierend durch seine Wohnung fährt, sieht sich nur einmal um und zuckt mit den Schultern, bevor er sich die Kiste nimmt.  
Er hat eben eine blühende Fantasie.  
Harry macht sich auf den Weg zum Müllcontainer. Er muss hier eh lang, weil er gleich zur Arbeit muss.  
Harry seufzt ein letztes Mal und lässt die Kiste in einen der großen grauen Container fallen.  
Bye, bye, Louis.

****

Als er die Augen öffnet, stinkt es. Er niest und reibt sich die Augen. Er kann den Anblick kaum glauben, doch was er noch weniger glauben kann, ist, dass er sich bewegen kann.  
Eigenhändig!  
Selbst!  
Er lebt!  
Er setzt sich auf und schaut sich um. Er sitzt auf einem Stapel Abfall. Na klasse.  
Louis rollt mit den Augen und zieht den armen Teddy unter sich hervor, in den Harry früher immer geweint hatte, wenn er Angst hatte.  
Harry. Louis sieht sich um. Wo ist Harry?  
Er kann sich an Bruchstücke erinnern. Er weiß, dass er die letzten Jahre bei Harry verbracht hat, nachdem seine grausame Schwester, die kein bisschen Liebe und den Namen „George für ihn hatte, ihn vererbt hat.  
Bei Harry hat Louis sich wohlgefühlt. Immerhin hat Harry mit ihm gespielt und ihm von seinem Tag erzählt. Louis hat immer zugehört und hätte das Harry am liebsten gezeigt.  
Aber wie kann man das tun, wenn man eine Puppe ist?  
„Harry?“, krächzt Louis und bekommt wieder einen Hustenanfall. Er hat schon so lang nicht mehr geredet. Na ja, nur durch Harry, aber Harry hat ihn eigentlich immer nur bescheuerte Sachen sagen lassen.  
Louis zwängt sich aus dem Müllcontainer und riecht an seinem T-Shirt. Es stinkt. Es stinkt sogar entsetzlich. So entsetzlich, dass es ihm peinlich ist.  
Außerdem hat Louis Hunger.  
Und Durst.  
Und er muss auf Klo.  
Er ist total überfordert und dann trägt er noch nicht einmal Schuhe, weil Harry, dieser Idiot, sie einmal hat im Wald liegen lassen.  
Louis verschränkt grimmig die Arme. Er muss Harry suchen. Immerhin ist Harry für ihn verantwortlich. Harry war sein letzter Besitzer und Harry war der erste, dem Louis seinen richtigen Namen verraten hat. Harry hat ihn nicht weiter vererbt an irgendwelche Neffen. Na ja, vielleicht, weil Harry keine Familie hat…  
Harry hat ihn auch nicht einfach… doch. Harry hat ihn weggeschmissen und Louis ist außer sich, als er es endlich realisiert.  
Er stampft erbost mit dem Fuß auf und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht sich um. Er will zu Harry und ihn anmeckern. Ganz dringend.  
Zum Glück weiß Louis so in etwa wo Harry arbeitet.

****

„Soll Sahne auf den Kaffee?“  
„Nein, ich muss auf meine Linie achten.“ Die Frau lacht und ignoriert, dass sie Harrys Großmutter sein könnte, als sie flirtend mit den Wimpern plinkert.  
Harry schenkt ihr nur ein freundliches Lächeln und verdreht innerlich die Augen.  
Gut. Das passiert eben öfter. Aber so ist das eben. Er scheint äußerlich eben wie der perfekte Schwiegersohn.  
Aber leider steht er nicht auf Frauen, also wäre das dann auch geklärt.  
Wenn Harry könnte, würde er jeden Tag mit Regenbogen-Fahnen herum laufen, damit es die Leute endlich verstehen.  
Aber gut… Kriegt er eben mehr Trinkgeld.  
„Einen Chai Latte, bitte. Ach und einen von diesen Keksen“, sagt die nächste Kundin.  
Harry nickt. „Kommt noch etwas dazu?“  
„Nein, das war es.“  
Harry nennt ihr den Preis und schickt sie zwei Meter weiter, wo Nick die Getränke mischt.  
„Willkommen bei Costa“, sagt Harry, als er sich zum nächsten Kunden dreht.  
„Hallo. Bitte einen Cappuccino und ein Stück von dem Kuchen da.“ Harry holt das Stück Kuchen, legt es auf einen kleinen Teller, kassiert ab und schickt den Kunden weiter.  
Er will sich gerade zum nächsten wenden, da klingelt die Glocke über der Tür und herein gepoltert kommt ein Junge, den Harry irgendwoher kennt.  
Er starrt ihn nur an, sieht näher hin und als er sieht, dass der Junge unbeholfen auf ihn zu stapft, schluckt Harry.  
Er muss träumen.  
Denn das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hat, war Louis eine Barbie-Puppe.

****

Louis schnaubt Luft aus den Nasenlöchern und stellt sich direkt vor Harrys nächsten Kunden, gegenüber von dem Kassierer, der immer noch seine Lieblingspuppe anstarrt. Harry hat den Mund offen und krallt sich an die Kasse.  
Das kann nicht echt sein. Louis kann nicht echt sein. Louis ist kein Mensch. Er ist eine verdammte Puppe!  
„Wieso hast du mich weggeschmissen?!“, mault Lois sofort. Er versucht wütend und nicht quengelig zu sein, aber es ist schwer seine Emotionen zu steuern. Er ist gerade eben erst wieder lebendig geworden und außerdem hat er Jahrzehnte mit quengelnden Kindern verbracht, die ihn nachts in eine Spielzeugkiste geworfen haben.  
„Ich… Du…“, stottert Harry.  
Der nächste Kunde räuspert sich. Außerdem riecht er wie sehr der Junge neben ihm stinkt und das raubt ihm irgendwie den Appetit.  
„Harry, ist das dein Ex-Freund oder so?“, fragt Nick leise und schubst Harry spielerisch. Er musste über den Ausdruck „weggeschmissen“ lachen und dachte nicht, dass Harry so ein Herzensbrecher ist.  
„Nein, er…“  
„Doch! Wir sind jedenfalls keine Freunde mehr.“ Louis stampft erneut mit einem Fuß auf und versucht sich wieder zu fangen, aber er ist einfach so wütend auf Harry, dass er ihn am liebsten an den Kragen gehen würde.  
„Ich denke, du klärst das kurz und ich mache hier an der Kasse weiter.“ Nick schiebt Harry von der Kasse weg. Harry lässt es zu, denn er hat nur Augen für seine lebendige Puppe, die ihn immer noch grimmig und schmollend ansieht.  
„Also…“ Harry kommt um den Tresen herum und bedeutet Louis mit ihm aus der Hintertür zu gehen, um alles ohne Zuschauer klären zu können.  
Sie stehen schließlich hinten bei den Müllcontainern.  
Als Louis diese sieht, schreit er wie am Spieß auf. „Nein, nicht schon wieder! Bitte schmeiß mich nicht weg! Was hab ich denn getan!“  
Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Du bist… eine Puppe.“  
„Offensichtlich nicht“, erwidert Louis augenrollend. Er hat Probleme damit, seine Arme zu steuern. Und während sein Gesicht sehr normal aussieht, schwingen seine Arme an seinem Körper umher. „Danke Harry, wegen dir und deiner komischen Schaukel, bin ich defekt.“  
„Das muss ein Scherz sein“, sagt Harry und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Ein ganz mieser Scherz. Du kannst nicht vor mir stehen. Lebendig… Du warst eine Puppe, als ich dich weggeworfen habe.“  
Louis seufzt. „Bin ich jetzt aber nicht mehr…“  
Harry sieht zu Boden und hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Hat dich meine Schwester angeheuert?“, nuschelt Harry traurig. Das könnte er sich gut vorstellen.  
„Deine Schwester?“  
„Ach komm schon. Du weißt, was ich meine: Wer immer du bist, du bist hier um mich fürchterlich zu verarschen und dich über mich lustig zu machen. Gemma wusste, dass ich Louis unter meinem Bett aufbewahrt habe und sie hat mich sowieso schon immer dafür ausgelacht, dass ich mit Puppen spiele.“  
Louis runzelt die Stirn und schlägt sich im nächsten Moment selbst ins Gesicht. „Mist. Das klappt noch nicht so“, nuschelt er und willt seine Hand von seiner Wange.  
Harry sieht ihm fasziniert dabei zu.  
„Ich bin wirklich der Louis, der unter deinem Bett lag.“  
„Dann beweis mir es“, fordert Harry und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Erzähl mir was, was ich mit dir gespielt habe.“  
Und das tut Louis dann auch. „Erstens muss ich sagen, dass du meine Schuhe damals im Wald vergessen hast bei diesem blöden Picknick, wo deine Kotz-Schwester mich in die Marmelade getunkt hat. Dann kann ich dir auch noch sagen, dass ich das damals nicht sehr witzig fand, als du mich und diesen komischen Dackel zu Freunden machen wolltest und meinen Kopf vor sein Maul gehalten hast und…“ Louis schluckt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nie geantwortet hab, wenn du mir so viel erzählt hast. Ich konnte einfach nicht…“  
Harry starrt ihn an und tritt einige Meter zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken am Müllcontainer steht. „Das ist nicht wahr. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Du kannst nicht meine Puppe Louis sein.“  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern. „Bin ich aber irgendwie.“  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ein echter Mensch bist, dann hätte ich dich nie weggeschmissen… wirklich.“  
Louis lächelt leicht. „Ich weiß. Ich habe überreagiert. Ich war eben verwirrt. Es ist lange her, dass ich keine Puppe war.“

****

Harry beendet seine Schicht etwas eher und verspricht Nick die verlorene Zeit nachzuholen. Das wird schon. Nick hat einen guten Draht zum Manager… Okay, ja sie haben so etwas wie eine Affäre.  
Harry muss erst einmal alles mit Louis klären. Er will alles wissen. Er muss für Louis eine Unterkunft finden. Erst einmal wird er wahrscheinlich bei Harry bleiben, aber das will Louis sicherlich nicht für immer und außerdem hat Harry keinen Platz…  
Dann wäre da noch natürlich die Frage, ob Louis jetzt für immer ein Mensch bleibt, oder ob Harry morgen früh aufwacht und Louis als Puppe wiederfindet.  
Louis geht neben Harry her und zieht sich an den Haaren. (Harry glaubt, dass er das nicht absichtlich macht.) „Ich hab Hunger und Durst, Harry“, verkündet er und sieht Harry mit großen blauen Augen an.  
Harry lächelt. „Ich mache dir etwas, wenn wir zu Hause sind, okay?“ Harry umfasst Louis’ Taille, als sie über den Bürgersteig gehen. Louis scheint sich erst noch wieder an seine Beine gewöhnen zu müssen. Ihm fällt es schwer zu gehen, so dass er immer wieder stolpert oder aus Versehen in eine falsche Richtung geht.  
„Warte“, murmelt Harry und bleibt stehen. Er geht in die Hocke. „Komm, hüpf rauf, ich trag dich.“  
Louis kichert. „Aber ich bin zu schwer.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein Fliegengewicht bist“, meint Harry, der immer noch innerlich schockiert über den Verlauf seines Vormittags ist.  
Louis klettert mühsam auf Harrys Rücken und krallt sich an seinen Schultern und an seinem Hals fest.  
Harry schafft es wieder hochzukommen und macht sich zusammen mit Louis auf den Weg. Sie kriegen einige strenge Blicke, aber Harry stört das nicht und Louis winkt allen nur zu und grüßt lieb. „Hallo, schönen Tag noch.“  
Harry muss lachen und eine Weile später sind sie bei Harrys Haustür angekommen. Zum Glück wohnt er im Erdgeschoss und so muss er nur die Tür aufschließen und Louis bedeuten, in die mickrig kleine Wohnung zu gehen.  
Louis torkelt in Harrys Wohnung und sieht sich neugierig um. „Sieht anders aus als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.“  
„Du lagst ja auch die meiste Zeit in der Kiste“, grinst Harry und schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
„Nein. Als du eingezogen bist, hast du mir die Wohnung gezeigt“, schüttelt Louis mit dem Kopf.  
Harry wird rot, etwas beschämt, dass er ernsthaft einer Puppe sein neues Heim gezeigt hat.  
„Aber ich hab immer noch Hunger, Hazza“, mault Louis und schmollt.  
„Essen kommt gleich. Hier, ich hole dir schon einmal ein Glas.“ Harry nimmt sich ein frisches Glas von der Spüle, füllt Wasser hinein und reicht es Louis, der auf dem Boden sitzt und sich umsieht.  
„Also… Du kannst dich ruhig auf die Couch setzen“, meint Harry.  
Louis nimmt das Glas dankend an, trinkt alles in einem Zug aus und reicht es Harry wieder. „Kann ich mehr haben? Ich hab ganz ganz ganz doll Durst.“  
„Klar, ich… Aber die Couch, Louis.“  
„Ich will nicht auf der Couch sitzen. Ich hab schon lang auf keiner Couch mehr gesessen. Was ist, wenn ich etwas falsch mache?“  
Harry macht Louis in der Zeit ein Toast mit Schinken und Käse. „Das tust dich sicher nicht, Lou.“  
Louis setzt sich trotzdem nicht auf die Couch. Er sitzt nur auf dem Boden, gluckert sein Wasserglas weg und wartet auf sein Essen.  
„Stinke ich, Harry?“, fragt er schüchtern und beißt vom Sandwich ab.  
„Also wie eine Blumenwiese duftest du nicht. Immerhin lagst du ja auch…“  
„Im Müllcontainer dank dir“, zischt Louis und sieht grimmig auf sein Essen. „Darf ich mich denn bei dir sauber machen?“  
Harry findet es wirklich sehr niedlich, dass Louis nach allem fragt.  
„Ja, klar. Wenn du aufgegessen hast, zeige ich dir das Bad.“  
„Das letzte Mal als ich in einem Bad war, haben wir Taucher gespielt, weißt du noch?“, kichert Louis mit vollem Mund.  
Harry sitzt nun auf der Couch und schaut zu Louis herunter. „Ja, das weiß ich noch. Ich habe heimlich das teure Badeöl meiner Pflegemutter geklaut und habe dir die Motorradbrille von Gemmas einer Barbie aufgesetzt. Die, die auch ein Fahrrad hatte und dann habe ich dich in das kleine Boot gesetzt und dann sind wir… getaucht…“ Als Harry merkt, wie sehr er sich noch in die Geschichte vertiefen kann und wie unreif er klingt, räuspert er sich. Er sieht, dass Louis aufgegessen hat. „Soll ich dir… das Bad zeigen?“  
Louis nickt begeistert.

****

„Dein Badezimmer ist kleiner als das im alten Haus“, stellt Louis fest.  
„Ich kann mir kein großes Bad leisten, Louis“, seufzt Harry, welcher ein Handtuch und ein paar frische Klamotten für Louis im Arm hält.   
Louis geht zur Badewanne, die mit Duschvorhang zur Dusche umfunktioniert werden kann und stellt sich rein. „Und jetzt einfach das Wasser andrehen?“  
„Du musst dich vorher ausziehen“, lacht Harry kopfschüttelnd. Er legt die Sachen auf die Toilette und geht zum Duschvorhang. Als er ihn öffnet, sieht er, dass Louis sich schon sein Shirt ausgezogen hat, aber Probleme mit der Hose hat.  
„Wo kriegt man das Ding denn auf“, nörgelt er und dreht sich einmal im Kreis. „Siehst du, wo es aufgeht?“  
Harry grinst und deutet zu Louis’ Hintern. „Da ist ein Klettverschluss.“  
Für einen ganz kurzen Moment fragt Harry sich, ob Louis eigentlich Geschlechtsteile hat. Er kann sich nämlich an seine kuriose Phase erinnern und weiß, dass er damals bei Louis nachgeschaut hat und dieser nichts vorzuweisen hatte.  
Louis hat keine Unterhose an, wie man zwei Sekunden später sehen kann, als die Ex-Barbie sich ihre Hose herunter reißt.  
„Oh, was ist das denn?“, lacht Louis und berührt vorsichtig seinen Penis.  
Harry dreht sich weg.  
„Harry? Harry, wo gehst du hin? Ich… Du hast mir nicht erklärt wie man duscht.“  
„Du drehst das Ding einfach auf, in etwa…“ Harry zieht den Vorhang vorsichtig zur Seite und dreht am Rad. Wasser tropft von oben auf Louis’ Kopf. „Warte, geh mal eben zur Seite. Anfangs ist es zu kalt, ich will nicht, dass du einen Schock bekommst.“  
Louis tritt einige Schritte zur Seite, als Harry nach oben sieht und darauf wartet, dass das Wasser anfängt zu fließen. Er denkt schon, dass er vergessen hat, seine Rechnungen zu bezahlen und deswegen kein Wasser mehr kommt, da fängt der Strahl an nach unten zu kommen. Es ist kalt und Harry hält nur seine Hand unter das Wasser.  
„Ist das kalt?“, fragt Louis und hält seine Hand neben Harrys. Er ist immer noch verwirrt, was ihm da zwischen den Beinen baumelt. Das hatte er schon lang nicht mehr.  
Louis zieht seine Hand schnell wieder weg und vom Ruck rutscht er aus und rettet sich noch gerade so am Vorhang. Mit ihm fliegt er schließlich in die Wanne. Vorhang abgerissen und auf ihm drauf.  
Harry seufzt. „Den muss ich dann wohl reparieren.“  
Außerdem kann man ohne Vorhang nicht duschen sondern nur Baden.  
Er bittet Louis, aus der Wanne zu kommen und stellt das Wasser um. Er schiebt den Stöpsel in den Ausfluss und wringt den leicht nassen Vorhang über der Wanne aus, bevor er ihn zur Seite legt.  
Louis steht nur da und sieht an sich herunter. „War mein Po immer schon so groß?“  
Harry lacht. Er kann sich noch ganz genau an Gemmas Worte erinnern. An die, dass Louis noch nie richtig in die Hose gepasst hat wegen seinem Po.  
„Proportional schon“, meint Harry und wendet sich mit seinem Blick wieder zur Wanne.  
„Was kann das Ding da unten?“  
„Pinkeln“, lacht Harry und wird noch weiter rot im Gesicht. „Setz dich aufs Klo und warte. Ich bin kurz draußen. Wenn du fertig bist, holst du mich wieder.“  
Louis klappt den Klodeckel hoch, nachdem er die Sachen vor seine Füße gelegt hat und wartet. Harry geht aus dem Bad und muss sich erst einmal schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnen.  
Als er damals mit Louis gespielt hat, hätte er nie erwartet, dass der Junge so attraktiv ist.

****

Wenig später ruft Louis nach Harry und dieser betritt wieder das Badezimmer.  
Wirklich.  
Er hat es versucht nicht zu tun.  
Aber er starrt dann doch auf Louis’ entblößten Schritt. „Ähm…“ Harry weiß nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte.  
„Sieht er nicht normal aus? Hängt er komisch?“  
Und da merkt Harry was er da gerade tut und schaut beschämt weg. „Ich lasse dir kurz das Wasser ein.“  
Er stellt das warme Wasser wieder an und erklärt Louis, dass er sich mit dem Duschgel einseifen muss. Dafür hat Harry sogar einen Schwamm, welchen er Louis gibt.  
Dieser bedankt sich grinsend und steigt vorsichtig in die Wanne.  
„Nicht umfallen, Lou“, knirscht Harry und sieht den Unfall schon kommen.  
„Meine Knie fühlen sich merkwürdig an“, meint Louis und verzieht das Gesicht.  
Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Tut es denn weh?“  
„Nee.“ Louis schüttelt den Kopf und lässt sich den Rest des Weges in das Wasser, in die Wanne fallen.  
Es spritzt ein wenig, aber dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Louis sitzt und erfreut sich am warmen Wasser.  
Harry lächelt ihm zu und legt das Handtuch vor die Wanne. „Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du dich damit abtrocknen und dir die Sachen dort anziehen.“ Er deutet auf den Stapel Kleidung vor der Toilette.  
Louis runzelt die Stirn, zieht einen Schmollmund und nickt dann aber.  
Harry dreht sich zur Tür. Er hält schon die Klinke in der Hand, da ruft Louis: „Harry, komm doch auch mit rein.“  
„Ich denke nicht“, lacht Harry unbelustigt und beißt sich auf die Lippe.  
Er weiß was dann passieren würde und wenn Louis nicht einmal weiß was sein Penis kann, dann weiß er sicherlich auch nicht, was eine Erektion ist und was sie bedeutet.  
„Wieso nicht?“, mault die Ex-Puppe und klammert sich an den Wannenrand. „Ich hab immer mit dir gebadet!“  
(Wirklich, Harry sollte sich nicht einmal wundern wieso die Puppe am Ende so schäbig aussah.)  
Er dreht sich zu Louis, der mit seinen Wimpern plinkert und immer noch übertrieben schmollt. „Da warst du aber eine Puppe. Jetzt bist du ein Mensch. Das ist etwas anderes.“  
Louis grummelt etwas und dreht sich von Harry weg.  
„Was?“, fragt Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.  
Louis sieht ihn nicht an, als er sagt: „So fett bist du nicht, Harry. Wir passen schon beide in die Wanne. Wir könnten kuscheln…“  
Harry muss lachen und hält sich den Bauch. Louis runzelt die Stirn und hält immer noch die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust.  
„Glaub mir, das ist es nicht…“  
Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Harry vor der Wanne sitzt. Von Louis weg gedreht, während dieser mit Harrys Deko-Boot spielt, dass eigentlich immer auf der Fensterbank steht.  
Aber Louis wollte etwas zum Spielen haben und als er das Boot sah, wusste er, was genau er wollte. Und er gab nicht auf, bis Harry ihm das Boot geholt hatte.  
„Ich will gar nicht allein baden. Das ist so langweilig“, meldet sich Louis kichernd. „Man hat niemanden zum Spielen.“  
Harry schaut geradeaus und denkt nach. Er denkt über Louis’ Worte nach. Jene, dass er schon lange nicht mehr ein Mensch gewesen ist.  
Heißt das, dass Louis schon einmal ein Mensch war? Heißt das, dass er erst zu einer Barbie geworden ist? Aber wie soll das gehen? Magie sicherlich nicht.  
Harry war schon immer fantasievoll, aber Zauberei?  
Auf der anderen Seite muss er sich eingestehen, dass hinter ihm seine ehemalige Lieblingsbarbie im Wasser spielt und sein Deko-Boot schrottet.

****

„Louis?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Du… warst also schon einmal… ein Mensch?“, druckst Harry herum und spricht damit aus, woran er schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hat.  
Wie könnte Louis sonst sprechen? Wie könnte er laufen? Wie würde er sonst wissen, wie er sich verhalten soll?  
„Ich glaube schon“, murmelt er und lässt das Boot sinken. Es gluckert und Louis kichert. Seine Konzentrationsspanne ist wirklich nicht die längste.  
„Du glaubst also nur? Du bist dir nicht sicher.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher. Hazza. Ich weiß nur nichts mehr.“  
Harry spürt zwei nasse Hände in seinen Haaren. „Darf ich dir Zöpfe flechten? Oder so hässliche Dutts, die deine Kotz-Schwester früher immer hatte?“ Er kichert wieder.  
Harry lächelt halb, immer noch mit seinen Gedanken woanders. „Bitte nicht.“  
Louis schmollt und Harry hört es förmlich.  
„Hast du dich schon eingeseift und dir die Haare gewaschen?“ Harry dreht sich zu dem Kleinen um.  
Louis grinst frech und schüttelt die noch sehr trockenen Haare.  
„Dann mach schnell, sonst wird das Wasser kalt.“  
Louis rollt mit den Augen. „So doof bin ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mir warmes Wasser auf den Kopf gießt.“  
„Moment mal, ich?“, lacht Harry und dreht sich nun vollständig zu Louis um.  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte du könntest mir helfen… Meine Arme sind eingerostet und ich kann nicht nach oben greifen…“  
„Klar, Louis. Mach das selbst.“ Harry dreht sich eisern wieder um und wartet, bis er sich bewegendes Wasser hört. Louis seift sich ein, steht dazu auf und setzt sich dann wieder hin. Er taucht einmal unter, kommt nach Luft schnappend wieder nach oben und reibt sich die Augen. „Das brennt!“  
„Es ist nur Wasser“, sagt Harry und pult weiterhin an seinem losen T-Shirt Faden herum.  
„Na und? Weißt du, wie lange ich nicht mehr gebadet oder geduscht hab?“  
„Dann sag es mir“, fordert Harry grinsend.  
„Seit… okay, ich weiß auch nicht, aber es ist auf jeden Fall nicht erst gestern gewesen.“  
„Seif dir deine Haare ein, Louis. Ich helfe dir auch mit dem Gießen.“  
Louis greift nach der Shampoo-Flasche und dann fällt ihm auf. „Oh, Harry? Ich… kann mir das Shampoo nicht in die Haare klatschen. Ich kann meine Arme nicht richtig heben…“  
Harry dreht sich erneut zu ihm, nimmt ihm seufzend die Flasche aus der Hand und schmiert sich die rechte mit dem Zeug voll, bevor er beginnt sie in Louis’ braune Haare zu reiben. „Deine Haare sind auf jeden Fall weicher als Mensch. Als Puppe waren sie…“  
„Künstlich? Harold, ich war auch eine Barbie“, rollt Louis mit den Augen.  
Eine Barbie. Irgendwie klingt es tausendmal süßer, wenn Louis es sagt.  
Sowieso ist er viel zu niedlich für diese Welt. Er ist so klein und frech und ahnungslos und und und… Harry schwärmt innerlich etwas zu viel in seinem Kopf und merkt nicht, dass er Louis schon seit ein paar Minuten die Haare einseift.  
Als er es jedoch dann bemerkt (Louis ist wieder ganz beschäftigt mit dem Boot und spielt das Ende der Titanic am Wannenrand nach), nimmt sich Harry den Duschkopf und beugt Louis’ Kinn nach oben. Er lässt Wasser über die Haare laufen und bewundert dabei ein zusammen gedrücktes Gesicht seines kleinen Kumpels.  
Harry grinst und wäscht das Shampoo aus, bevor er Louis sagt, dass er wieder geradeaus gucken kann.  
Irgendwie kommt es einfach so und Harry nimmt sich ein kleines Handtuch und rubbelt Louis schon einmal seine Haare durch, damit dem Kleinen keine Wassertropfen in die Augen kommen.  
Louis merkt das nicht einmal und spielt weiter mit dem Boot.

****

Louis wickelt sich in ein Handtuch und befiehlt Harry dabei zu bleiben, wenn er sich anzieht. Harry seufzt zwar genervt, nickt jedoch dann und stellt sich an die Tür, während Louis - in seinen Bewegungen etwas steif - die Klamotten vom Boden aufhebt.  
Er zieht sich das T-Shirt über und dann den Pulli von Harry. Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Willst du dir nicht erst eine Unterhose anziehen?“  
„Ich ziehe mich so an wie ich das will“, mault Louis und hat Probleme dabei, seinen Kopf durch das Pulli-Loch zu stecken.  
Dickkopf, denkt Harry lachend.  
Schließlich schafft er es und Louis’ Haare sind wieder ein einziges Chaos.  
„Harry, kannst du mir die Hose geben? Ich komm da nicht ran“, meint Louis schmollend.  
Harry nimmt die Unterhose und die Hose in die Hand und hält Louis erst die Boxershorts hin.  
„Ich hatte lange keine Unterwäsche mehr an. Das wird komisch werden“, kichert Louis und versucht mühsam sich das Ding anzuziehen.  
„Ist alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst etwas steif…“  
Louis sieht Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Weil ich ein Barbiepüppchen war? Haha, wie lustig.“  
„Ich meine das ernst. Kannst du deine Knie bewegen?“  
Louis schaut an sich hinab und überlegt. „Gerade nicht so…“  
Harry bückt sich, nimmt eins von Louis’ Beinen vorsichtig in beide Hände und versucht es zu biegen. „Geht das?“  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf.  
Harry hat schon wieder einen guten Blick auf Louis’ Schritt.  
Louis jammert und hält sich an Harrys Haaren fest. „Das ist aua.“  
„Aua? Wie alt bist du?“, scherzt Harry und nimmt sich die Unterhose. Er zieht sie Louis einfach an.  
Louis grunzt unzufrieden.  
„Soll ich dir die Hose auch noch anziehen?“  
„Wenn du schon einmal da unten bist“, sagt Louis mit einer frechen Augenbraue.  
Harry muss lachen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Dann werde ich das lieber mal tun.“  
Und dann zieht er Louis eben noch die Hose an und bindet ihm die Pulli-Bänder zu einer Schleife, weil Louis das will.  
„Harry?“  
„Ja?“  
„Kann ich noch was zu trinken haben? Hast du auch was anderes als Wasser?“  
„Ich glaube ich habe noch Saft. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
Harry nimmt sich seine Bürste vom Waschbeckenrand und bürstet Louis’ Haare. Dieser bewundert in der Zeit die Schleife, die Harry für ihn gemacht hat.  
„Komm mit“, sagt Harry, als er fertig ist und will vorgehen. Doch er hört hinter sich nur einen Schrei und dreht sich schlagartig wieder um.  
Louis kniet verkrümmt auf dem Boden. Seine Wangen laufen Tränen herunter und er hält sich das rechte Knie.  
Harry eilt sofort herbei, kniet sich zu Louis und streicht ihm die Tränen weg. „Was ist passiert? Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Ich… Ich wollte laufen und dann bin ich… einfach umgeknickt und jetzt tut es ganz doll weh“, schluchzt der Junge und lässt sich an Harrys Brust fallen.  
Dieser hebt Louis auf und trägt ihn zu der Couch.  
„Nein, nicht die Couch“, kreischt Louis, als wäre es pures Lava, in welches Harry ihn werfen will.  
„Okay, okay“, huscht Harry und geht schnell weiter zum Bett. Er legt Louis gerade hin und dort merken beide, dass Louis seine Knie nicht mehr dehnen kann.  
„Tut übrigens immer noch weh“, sagt Louis, nachdem er sich beruhigt hat. „Krieg ich ein Eis?“

****

Harry steht nur kopfschüttelnd auf und holt Louis die Flasche mit dem Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank. Er nimmt sich ein Glas und füllt dieses mit dem Saft.  
Louis liegt derweilen auf dem Bett und guckt sich um. Schließlich schaut er sich selbst in die Hose und runzelt die Stirn. Er weiß was das ist und was es noch kann, aber er will es nicht zugeben, weil das peinlich ist.  
„Hier ist dein Saft. Soll ich dir etwas zum Kühlen holen?“, fragt Harry mit dem Glas in der Hand und hilft dem eingeknickten Louis in eine sitzende Position.  
Louis lächelt leicht und ein Stein sinkt in seinem Magen. „Nein, ich glaube nur, dass meine Beine sich wieder zu Plastik verwandeln, aber sonst ist alles okay.“  
Harry ist sofort alarmiert und kniet sich neben das Bett. Er nimmt wieder ein Bein von Louis in beide Hände und versucht Louis’ Unterschenkel, von seinem Unterschenkel zu kriegen, das Bein zu beugen.  
Louis quietscht kurz und lässt fast das Glas fallen.  
Harry hat es geschafft. Sein Bein ist wieder gerade.  
„Es wäre glaube ich gut, wenn du das mit dem Gehen langsam angehst. Und nicht so viel im Schneidersitz sitzen, Lou.“  
Louis quengelt und ist etwas sauer auf Harry. Er will aber im Schneidersitz sitzen.  
„Hey, du willst doch wieder gesund werden, oder?“, mahnt Harry und wackelt mit dem Zeigefinger.  
Louis nickt und schlürft seinen Saft lautstark.  
Harry setzt sich neben ihn und als Louis sein Glas ausgetrunken hat, hält er es stolz hin. „Ich hab sogar alles ausgetrunken, Hazza!“  
„Super“, lächelt Harry und stellt das leere Glas vor sich auf den Boden.  
„Können wir jetzt kuscheln?“, flüstert Louis schüchtern. „Ich habe so lange nicht mehr mit dir gekuschelt und ich muss gekuschelt werden, sonst bin ich ganz traurig.“  
Harry muss lachen, weil sich Louis manchmal wirklich wie ein kleines Kind verhält und das ist auf der einen Seite sehr niedlich, auf der anderen jedoch etwas verwirrend.  
Er beschließt, noch etwas mit seinen Fragen zu warten und Louis erst einmal ankommen zu lassen, bevor er ihn über alles Mögliche ausquetscht.  
Also breitet Harry seine Arme aus, hat dank seines Grinsens Grübchen im Gesicht und deutet Louis an, dass er sich in seine Arme fallen lassen kann.  
Wirklich, Harry rechnet damit, dass sich Louis an ihn heran kuschelt. So wie es damals sein Ex-Freund gemacht hat, wenn sie gekuschelt haben.  
Aber Louis krabbelt zu Harry und lässt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Harrys Schoss nieder. Er sitzt seitlich und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken.  
„Oh, okay… Ja, klar, dann… so“, lacht Harry etwas überfordert und schließt seine Arme um Louis.  
Dieser seufzt und flüstert: „Du riechst sehr gut, Harry.“  
„Wirklich? Ich habe seit gestern Abend nicht mehr geduscht“, sagt Harry witzelnd.  
Louis’ Gesicht kommt aus seinem Nacken hervor und er sieht Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Was soll ich denn sagen?“  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Da hast du auch wieder recht.“  
Louis sitzt nur da und spielt mit seiner Schleife, die er immer noch um den Hals trägt. „Ich kann noch keine Schleifen machen, weißt du?“  
„Noch? Du kannst noch keine machen?“, runzelt Harry die Stirn. Es scheint wirklich manchmal sehr merkwürdig, wie Louis von sich redet. Schon allein wie er redet. Als wüsste er gar nichts. Stellt er sich dumm?  
„Nee, kann ich nicht. Meine Mama hat mir früher immer die Schuhe zu gebunden“, sagt Louis beschämt und schiebt sich auf Harrys Schoss hin und her.  
„Ach Lou“, seufzt Harry und drückt den Kleinen an sich, als dieser leise weiter erzählt. „Sie meinte immer, dass ich zu alt dafür bin, aber ich konnte das einfach nicht.“  
Harry sitzt mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck da, hört Louis jedoch zu.  
„Du kannst dich an deine Mutter erinnern?“  
„Wer erinnert sich denn nicht an seine Mama? Immerhin ist sie die Mama von einem…“  
„Wie du meinst…“ Kurz schweigt Harry. „Weißt du, wie alt du bist?“  
„Nicht alt.“  
Harry lacht leise. „Bist du dir nicht sicher? Ungefähr? Unter 25 auf jeden Fall, oder? Du siehst ehrlich gesagt nicht älter als 20 aus.“  
Es kommt ganz leise und genuschelt.  
„Was?“, fragt Harry nach und streicht Louis beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Manchmal fünf und dann wieder… dann wieder… manchmal auch älter.“ Er holt tief Luft nach diesen Worten und schließt die Augen. Er presst sie zusammen, weil er Angst vor Harrys vernichtenden Worten hat.  
„Fünf? Ich… oh, ähm, wie meinst du… egal, das klären wir später.“

****

1999

Er sieht die große Wiese vor sich und obwohl der heutige Tag so doof war, freut sich Harry über das grüne Gras, die leuchtende Sonne, die auf seinen Lockenkopf scheint und die kleine Biene, die sich für zwei Sekunden auf seine Nase setzt.  
Harry kichert und umfasst Louis stärker. Er will seinen Liebling wirklich nicht verlieren.  
„Harry, siehst du schon wieder Gespenster?“, lacht seine Pflegemutter abfällig und dann hört Harry, dass sie sich wieder von ihm abgewendet hat und jetzt mit seiner Schwester spricht.  
„Es gibt gleich Essen, Harold!“, ruft Gemma wie eine Trompete und lässt Harry so zusammenzucken und aus seiner Traumwelt herausfallen.  
„Ja, ich komme gleich“, sagt er fröhlich und tapst einige kleine Schritte weiter. Wo das Gras etwas höher ist. Wo man ihn schon vorhin im Auto gewarnt hatte, nicht zu gehen.  
Aber egal. Harry ist schon sechs, er weiß wie man klar kommt.  
Also schreitet er voran und lässt sich auf einen Baumstumpf plumpsen. Er verlässt diesen jedoch schnell danach wieder quietschend, weil es unter seinem Po krabbelt.  
Igitt, Käfer!  
Harry verzieht das Gesicht und kniet sich ins Gras. „Du hast sicherlich noch nie auf einer Wiese gespielt, oder Louis?“ Er zieht der Barbie ihre Schuhe aus und stellt sie neben sich. Mental schreibt er sich eine Notiz: Louis Schue nich vergesen!  
Er stellt Louis ins Gras und bewegt die Beine der Puppe. Louis grinst ihn an. So wie immer.  
„Oh Harry, es ist so schön hier“, lässt der Sechsjährige Louis sagen. Er ist so froh, dass ihm Gemma ihre Puppen überlassen hat, als sie eine Familie gefunden haben.  
Okay, Gemma kriegt andauernd neues Spielzeug und Harry so gut wie nie, aber das macht nichts, weil er Louis hat.  
„Harry, rette mich vor der Biene!“ Die Biene ist wieder zurück und kreist um Louis’ Kopf. Harry wird etwas panisch, als er das sieht und fuchtelt mit der Puppe nach der Biene.  
Die Biene findet das alles andere als nett und entschließt sich dazu, um Harrys rechtes Ohr zu kreisen.  
„Geh weg“, kreischt Harry und rennt, mit Louis in der Hand, wieder zurück zum Picknickplatz.

2016

Harry nimmt die Couch. Wieso sollte er das auch nicht tun.  
Für seinen Lou nur das Beste.  
Louis war etwas enttäuscht, als Harry ihm sagte, dass sie nicht zu zweit in das Bett passen.  
Außerdem hat Louis immer noch Angst vor der Couch.  
„Da wird schon keine Erbse drunter sein“, hatte Harry zu einer weiteren Couch-phoben Aussage gelacht.  
„Erbse? Du meinst wie in dem Märchen „Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse“?“ Louis’ Augen glänzten. „Sagst du ich bin eine Prinzessin?“  
Es war ein kurzer Moment, aber er war da, in dem sah Harry die Angst in Louis’ Augen und er fragte sich woher die kam.  
„Genau das“, meinte er danach, wuschelte Louis durch die Haare und holte sich eine alte Decke und ein Ersatzkissen für sein provisorisches Bett.  
Nun liegt er in diesem und hört andauernd, wie sich jemand umdreht. Er weiß nicht, ob Louis einfach nur unruhig schläft, oder ob er noch wach ist und ihm gleich verkünden wird, dass er nicht einschlafen kann.  
Harry kann das nämlich nicht. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken, als er an das Picknick vor so vielen Jahren denkt. Er hatte Louis’ Schuhe vergessen und so getan, als wolle er ab jetzt barfuß gehen.  
Außerdem hatte sich seine „Kotz-Schwester“ - wie Louis sie nennt - über sein Spielzeug lustig gemacht und Louis’ Kopf in Erdbeer-Marmelade getränkt.  
Und Harry hasst Erdbeer-Marmelade. Die ist einfach viel zu süß. 

****

Es ist sehr tief nachts und Harry hat es gerade geschafft endlich einzuschlafen, da wird er unsanft geweckt.  
Ein Kissen wird ihm auf den Kopf gehauen und dann sind zwei kleine Hände an seinen Wangen. „Hazza, wach auf.“  
Harry grunzt, stöhnt und seufzt schließlich: „Was?“  
Ich hab Durst und ich muss Pipi“, kommt es flüsternd von Louis.  
„Gläser stehen ihm Eckschrank, die Wasserflasche steht neben der Spüle. Wo das Klo ist, weißt du ja.“  
Louis druckst herum und hüpft auf der Stelle auf und ab.  
Harry blinzelt, kneift die Augen zusammen, bis er etwas sieht.  
Von draußen scheint das Licht einer Straßenlaterne herein und der Mond steht sehr hell. Das gibt einen komischen Mix aus Farben.  
Orange und Blau.  
„Kannst du mir das Glas einfüllen und ich gehe auf Klo?“  
„Hast du Angst den Weg ins Bad nicht zu finden?“, lacht Harry und setzt sich langsam und beschwerlich auf.  
Louis hält sich die Hände vor den Schritt. Außerdem zittert er wegen der Kälte. „Bitte.“  
„Na gut“, meint Harry augenrollend und beschwert sich leise über seinen verlorenen Schlaf, als er Louis ein Glas Wasser einschüttet. (Diesmal nicht zu viel, damit er nicht schon wieder auf Toilette muss.)  
Harry hört es von innen des Bades summen, dann drückt jemand die Spülung.  
Louis kommt wenig später aus der Tür und macht das Licht im Badezimmer aus. Er grinst Harry an und drückt einen Schalter neben der Tür. Doch anstatt, dass sich das Licht im Bad ausschaltet, macht er das Raumlicht im Wohnzimmer an, wo Harry sich gerade wieder auf die Couch gelegt hat.  
Louis’ Gastgeber schreit vor Schreck auf und hält sich den Arm über die Augen.  
„Oopsie“, murmelt Louis und schaltet nun den richtigen Schalter um.  
„Ich hab dir dein Glas dahin gestellt. Neben die Spüle.“  
„Danke, Hazzie“, sagt Louis und geht schnell zu seinem Glas.  
Harry linst durch seinen Arm und schaut Louis beim Trinken zu: Schultern angespannt und leicht hochgezogen, den Kopf bewegt er beim Schlucken und seine beiden Hände hat er fest um das Glas geschlossen, als würde er Angst davor haben, es fallen zu lassen. Louis’ Schlucke hört man laut und deutlich und manchmal verschluckt er sich fast und hustet in das Glas.  
Als er dann fertig ist, dreht sich Louis zu Harry, sagt: „Gute Nacht.“ Er geht zu Harrys Bett und Harry schließt die Augen, in dem Wissen, den kleinen Wirbelwind endlich zur Ruhe bekommen zu haben.  
Doch das hat er wohl zu früh gedacht, denn wenige Minuten später steht Louis eingemummelt in der Decke vor der Couch und schaut Harry zu beim gerade wieder einschlafen.  
Harry seufzt und merkt den Blick auf sich. „Was ist jetzt?“  
„Kannst du… Ich meine, vielleicht, also…“ Louis will wirklich nicht weinen. Er muss jetzt ein großer Junge sein. Er darf Harry nicht auf die Nerven gehen und muss jetzt schlafen.  
Aber Louis möchte einfach so gerne kuscheln und von Harry ein Gute-Nacht-Lied gesungen bekommen. Louis möchte einfach ein Küsschen auf die Stirn bekommen und an Harrys warmer Brust einschlafen.  
Weil er das schon immer wollte und es jetzt endlich haben kann.  
„Kann ich bei dir heute Nacht schlafen?“, flüstert Louis piepsig.  
Oh nein, da rollt sie. Die erste Träne. Sie kullert einfach, obwohl Louis es gar nicht möchte.  
Harry öffnet seine Arme. „Na dann komm her, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn ich zu viel Platz einnehme.“  
Louis nickt und legt sich neben Harry. Immer noch in die Decke eingekuschelt.  
„Darf ich auch ein bisschen was von der Decke haben, Lou?“, fragt Harry nach und zieht an Louis’ kleinem Schlaf-Kokon.  
Louis gibt ihm ein bisschen Decke ab und kuschelt sich an Harry.  
„Kannst du mir was vorsingen?“, schnieft er und wischt sich die dritte Träne weg.  
„Warte, weinst du?“, stottert Harry und beugt sich stirnrunzelnd über Louis. „Du… Wieso weinst du denn jetzt?“  
„Weil ich dich nerve und ein kleines Baby bin“, bricht es aus Louis heraus und jetzt fließen die Tränen richtig. Er schluchzt und kneift die Augen zusammen. Verzerrt den Mund und verkrampft seinen Körper. „Es tut mir leid, Harry“, weint er.

****

1955

Louis dreht das Milchshake-Glas hin und her. Versunken starrt er auf die milchige Flüssigkeit. Seinen Kopf hat er auf seinem rechten Ellenbogen abgelegt, während seine andere Hand damit beschäftigt ist das Glas zu drehen und es fast umzustoßen.  
„Er ist so sexy“, nuschelt Louis und seufzt. „Hast du seinen neuen Film gesehen?“  
„Wer hat den nicht gesehen?“, fragt Stan rhetorisch und macht sich friedlich über seine Pommes Frites Portion her. Er schmatzt etwas und Louis verzieht das Gesicht.  
„Jeder, der ihn nicht gesehen hat, verpasst etwas. Ich… Er ist… Nein, ich kann es nicht einmal aussprechen.“ Verträumt schüttelt Louis den Kopf und sieht Chanel und die anderen kichernd in das Restaurant kommen.  
„Sind sie also wieder hier. Wie toll“, rollt er mit den Augen und überschlägt die Beine. Er schlürft auffällig an seinem Milchshake und nimmt Augenkontakt zu Chanel auf, die nicht weiß, ob sie lächeln oder angewidert gucken soll.  
Stan lacht, als er Louis’ Spiel sieht. „Lass es, die denkt noch, dass du auf sie stehst.“ Er schubst Louis unter dem Tisch mit seinem Fuß an.  
„Ich hasse sie wie die Pest und sie weiß das ganz genau. Ich hasse wie… wie Jim Buzz hasst. Oder besser Buzz Jim hasst, nachdem Jim ihm Judy ausgespannt hat.“  
„Schon klar, Louis.“ Stan schüttelt den Kopf. „Du weißt schon, dass James Dean eine Freundin hat, oder? Und dass es in Amerika verboten ist schwul zu sein?“  
„Hör doch auf, der ist nicht wirklich mit ihr zusammen. Oder er könnte bi sein…“ Louis fängt wieder an zu träumen und starrt aus dem Fenster auf die Straßen Doncasters.  
„Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?“, verzieht Stan den Mund.  
„Bisexuell heißt, dass man sowohl auf Männer als auch auf Frauen steht“, erklärt Louis eifrig und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „James Dean ist bi. Ich bin mir sicher. So sicher wie Jim, als er Judys Kuss erwidert…“ Er seufzt und starrt an die hohe Decke, die mit flackernden Lampen ausgestattet ist.  
„Dich muss man einsperren, Louis. Wirklich einsperren“, lacht Stan mit vollem Mund und schmatzt weiter auf seinen Pommes herum.

2016

„Willst du mir es jetzt sagen? Was tut dir leid?“ Harry wischt Louis mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen weg. Louis starrt nur nach oben und schluchzt.  
„Ich nerve dich doch. Ich bin dir nur eine Last.“  
„Lou, du bist gerade mal einen halben Tag ein Mensch. Es ist doch nicht schlimm, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst…“  
„Das ist es nicht, Harry. Gib doch einfach zu, dass du mich nicht magst“, schnieft Louis und weint ein bisschen mehr. Er nimmt sich das Taschentuch aus Harrys Hand und schnaubt sich die Nase.  
„Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken“, sagt Harry schockiert. „Du bist mein Freund. Ich brauche dich wirklich, Louis. Ganz ehrlich.“  
Louis beruhigt sich etwas. Jetzt jedoch hat er einen Schluckauf.  
„Ich würde dir ja etwas zu trinken anbieten, aber ich weiß, dass du dann wieder auf Toilette muss“, sagt Harry halb grinsend und streicht Louis seine verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Louis hickst und putzt sich noch einmal die Nase. „Hier.“ Er gibt Harry sein verschnoddertes  
Taschentuch.  
Harry lacht leise, steht auf, wobei er über Louis krabbeln muss, und bringt es zum Mülleimer.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wirklich nicht“, beschwichtigt Harry seinen kleinen Kumpel und kuschelt sich wieder zu Louis unter die Decke.  
„Singst du mir jetzt ein Liedchen, Hazza?“  
„Ein bestimmtes?“, fragt Harry und fährt mit seiner Hand zart über Louis’ zitternden rechten Arm.  
„Nein. Nur irgendetwas.“  
Und dann singt Harry eben irgendetwas. Er summt und irgendwann wird daraus dann doch „Imagine“ von John Lennon.  
Louis entspannt sich in seinem zärtlichen Griff und ein paar Minuten später wird Louis’ Atmung ruhiger und er fängt leise an zu schnarchen.  
Harry lächelt verträumt bei diesem Geräusch.  
Hätte er je gedacht seinen Louis schnarchen zu hören? Vor einem Tag hätte er diese Frage wohl mit einem klaren Nein beantwortet.

****

Morgens wacht Harry mit braunen Haaren im Mund auf. Er muss husten und befreit sich aus der Nische, die Louis ihm zum Schlafen gelassen hat. Er blickt sich um und erkennt Louis noch schlafend neben ihm. Seine Atmung ist schwer, seine Augenlider zusammen gepresst.  
Harry stellt zum ersten Mal fest, dass Louis sehr lange und feminine Wimpern hat.  
Und dann merkt er, dass er hart ist.  
Wie könnte er auch nicht. Immerhin hat Louis seinen Arsch in seinen Schritt gepresst und bewegt sich andauernd in zuckenden Bewegungen.  
Harrys einer Arm ist lahm, weil er die ganze Nacht Louis beschützend in seinem Griff gehalten hat.  
Jetzt würde Harry gerne masturbieren oder kalt duschen. Denn seine Erektion tut wirklich nicht nur ein bisschen weh und Louis macht es mit seiner hübschen Anwesenheit nicht besser.  
Harry will Lou wirklich nicht wecken. Schon gar nicht, weil Louis dann höchstwahrscheinlich Harry fragt, wieso sein Pipimann ganz hart an seinem Po ist.  
Und das braucht Harry wirklich nicht  
Langsam streift er also mit seiner Hand über Louis’ Schulter und dann über seinen Arm. Er seufzt und setzt sich auf. Dann greift er an die Lehne der Couch hinter sich, stützt sich ab und hangelt sich dann vom Sofa ab. Irgendwie eben. Jedenfalls steht er froh und munter hinter der Couch und geht ins Badezimmer.  
Harry weiß nicht, dass Louis die ganze Zeit wach war und mitbekommen hat, was Harry da getan hat. Und Harry weiß auch nicht, dass Louis wissend grinst und nur nichts gesagt hat, damit es nicht peinlich wird.  
Er ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, was er da gemacht hat. Und er wollte es auch.  
Harry stützt sich derweilen an der Wand im Badezimmer ab, während die andere seinen Penis auf und ab fährt. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnt leise. Er will Louis nicht aufwecken. Was ist, wenn er ins Bad will oder klopft, weil er Harrys Stöhnen hört.  
Louis jedoch bleibt auf der Couch liegen, Arme über dem Kopf, Augen zu und grinsend. Er seufzt, als er Harrys Laute hört. Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit.  
Er kann es also immer noch.  
Als Harry das Bad gerötet und heiser verlässt, liegt Louis immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa. Er hat seine Position geändert, nimmt nun den ganzen Platz ein. Ein kleiner Fuß lugt unten aus der Decke. Die Zehnen spannen und entspannen sich immer wieder.  
Harry muss bei dem niedlichen Anblick lächeln und geht zur Küchennische. Er schenkt sich ein Glas Saft ein, um richtig wach zu werden und nicht nach seinem Orgasmus wieder einzuschlafen.  
Er trinkt und schiebt sich ein Weißbrot in den Toaster.  
Das Gerät quietscht und lässt Louis aufwachen. (Jetzt offiziell.)  
Louis gähnt und streckt sich, nachdem er sich auf der Couch aufgesetzt hat. „Guten Morgen, Hazza“, grinst er und kichert leicht.  
„Morgen“, murmelt Harry verpennt und reibt sich die Augen.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragt Louis und unschuldig. (und nichts ahnend, wie Harry denkt).  
„Ja, abgesehen von der nächtlichen Störung schon.“  
„Können wir nächste Nacht in deinem Bett schlafen?“  
„Klar.“  
Das Brot springt getoastet hervor und Harry nimmt es fluchend heraus. Zu heiß.  
Louis legt sich zu Harry gedreht hin und beobachtet seinen muskulösen Rücken. Harrys Muskeln sind deutlich zu erkennen und Louis muss zugeben, dass aus dem kleinen Jungen, der Hochzeit mit zwei Puppen spielt, ein beachtlicher Mann geworden ist.  
Harry war der allererste, der Louis mit einem Ken verheiratet hat und nicht mit einer Barbie.  
Außerdem hat Harry die Hochzeit so um die achtzig Mal nachgespielt.  
„Hast du Cornflakes da?“, fragt Louis - wieder ganz der kleine Junge.  
„Ich glaube schon… Ein paar müsste ich noch über haben“, murmelt Harry und sucht in seinem kleinen Eckschrank, wo eigentlich alle Lebensmittel, die er besitzt, eingequetscht stehen. „Ein paar habe ich noch“, meint Harry und schüttelt die Box.  
„Das reicht mir, ich bin ja noch nicht so groß. Ich brauche nicht so viel“, sagt Louis glücklich und tapst, wieder eingehüllt in die Decke, zu Harry und stellt sich neben ihn.  
Er möchte zu schauen wie Harry ihm die Cornflakes macht.  
Harry gießt die Milch in eine Schale und schüttet ein paar Cornflakes herein.  
„Du machst das falsch rum“, mault Louis.  
Harry stöhnt auf. „Sorry, ich kann nicht richtig denken. Willst du sie trotzdem oder soll ich noch zum Supermarkt und neue kaufen?“, fragt Harry sarkastisch.  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf, Der Sarkasmus prallt an ihm ab.  
Harry schmiert sich sein Toast und wundert sich wieso Louis nicht anfängt zu essen. Er hat dem Kleinen sein Essen auf den Tisch gestellt, sogar einen Löffel daneben.  
Harry setzt sich gegenüber von Louis an den kleinen wackeligen Holztisch.  
„Wieso fängst du nicht an?“, murmelt Harry und beißt von seinem Toast ab.  
Louis druckst herum, bevor er es endlich sagt.

****

„Ich kann nicht allein essen…“  
Harry stockt und starrt Louis nur verwirrt an. „Aber… Du hast gestern doch…“  
„Das konnte man ja auch mit den Fingies essen“, nuschelt Louis und zappelt mit seinen Beinen unter dem Tisch herum.  
„Was versuchst du zu sagen, Lou?“, fragt Harry skeptisch und kneift seine Augen zusammen.  
Louis war doch gerade noch so… groß. Und jetzt?  
Louis schnieft. „Dass du… na, dass du…“  
Harry schüttelt rapide den Kopf. „Bitte wein nicht wieder. Ich mache alles, damit du nicht weinst, Louis!“  
Louis sieht auf. In seinen Augen glitzert schon die erste Träne, die nur darauf wartet herunterfallen zu können. „F-Fütterst du mich?“  
Wirklich, Harry muss ihn bald fragen wieso er sich wie ein Kleinkind verhält. Gerade scheint nur nicht der beste Zeitpunkt zu sein.  
Also nickt Harry und lockt Louis damit ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
„Soll ich dich von hier aus… füttern?“ Harry schluckt. Das ist wirklich komisch.  
„Louis schüttelt den Kopf. Dann steht er samt der Decke auf und lässt sich auf Harrys Schoss fallen.  
„Ah, also so, dass ich nicht essen kann“, stellt Harry maulend fest. Ist nicht so, dass er auch Hunger hat.  
Aber gut. Alles dafür, dass Louis nicht weint.  
Er schiebt sich die Schale mit Cornflakes zu sich und rührt etwas in ihr herum, damit sich die Milch gut mit den Cornflakes mischt. Dann nimmt er etwas auf den Löffel und bringt diesen zu Louis’ Mund.  
Louis macht den Mund auf, nimmt alles in seinen Mund und kaut zufrieden. Seine kleinen Hände liegen warm unter der Decke und er freut sich so sehr, dass er etwas mit den Füßen wackelt. Er lehnt sich bei Harry an und sagt keinen Mucks, als Harry ihn weiter mit den Cornflakes füttert.  
Irgendwie schafft es Harry, sich auch selbst sein Essen zu „füttern“.  
Dann ist die Schale leer und Louis fängt an unruhig zu werden.  
„Was ist?“, fragt Harry, noch einen halb vollen Mund habend.  
„Muss Pipi“, nuschelt Louis.  
„Schaffst du das allein?“ Wow, wirklich, Harold?, denkt er sich. Machst du bei Louis’ komischen Spiel jetzt auch noch mit?  
„Ganz dringend…“  
„Louis, ich habe gefragt, ob du das allein schaffst oder ob ich dir helfen soll“, sagt Harry etwas strenger.  
Louis zuckt bei diesem Ton leicht zusammen. „S-Schaff das allein…“ Er schwingt sich von Harrys Schoss, lässt die Decke von sich fallen, wo er sie auch liegen lässt und geht in kleinen Schritten zum Klo.  
Harry stützt seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und seufzt, als Louis außer Sichtweite ist. Was hat der Junge nur? Und wieso sagt er Harry nicht wie alt er wirklich ist?  
Er räumt den Tisch ab und denkt weiter über alles nach. Louis muss älter sein als er. Immerhin war er schon früher, als Harry ein Kleinkind war eine Barbie. Vielleicht verhält sich Louis so komisch, weil er sein ganzes Leben mit Kindern verbracht hat. Er kennt es vielleicht nicht anders im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sich nicht mehr an sein Leben davor erinnern kann.  
Louis verlässt das Bad und sieht, dass Harry sich gerade ein paar frische Anziehsachen zusammen sucht. Er bemerkt Louis kurz danach und sagt: „Ich geh jetzt duschen.“  
Louis nickt nur und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen.  
Harry will gerade das Bad betreten, da fragt Louis: „Hast du Spielzeug?“  
Harry runzelt die Stirn und dreht sich mit einem verwirrten Blick um. „Spiel… zeug?“  
Louis nickt eifrig. „Ich möchte gerne spielen.“  
Harry ist sich sicher, dass er gestern den Rest den er hatte weggeschmissen hat. (Oder in Louis’ Fall eher „wegschmeißen wollte“.)  
„Ich glaube, ich hab nichts mehr. Meine Wohnung ist so mickrig. Ich hab nur das Nötigste“, erklärt Harry schulterzuckend.  
Obwohl… Nick hat ihm vor einer Zeit dieses teure Modellauto geschenkt. Auf dem Wagen steht „Harry“ und das fand Nick zum Brüllen.  
Harry nicht. Ein Modellauto? Wirklich?  
Harry hat das blöde Ding nur nicht weggeschmissen, weil er es von Nick geschenkt bekommen hat. Geschenke schmeißt man nicht weg. (Jedenfalls nicht kurz nachdem man sie bekommen hat.)

****

„Ich habe ein Auto, glaube ich“, murmelt Harry. Er legt seine Sachen ins Bad auf die Toilette und sucht dann durch die ganze Wohnung. Louis wartet geduldig auf der Couch.  
Er sitzt auf seinen Unterschenkeln und wippt hin und her. Manchmal hört Harry wie er mit sich selbst spricht und dann muss er leicht grinsen.  
Ja, Louis ist wirklich sehr niedlich.  
Er findet das Auto ganz unten in seinem Schrank. In der letzten Schublade. Es ist noch nicht einmal ausgepackt.  
Er wirft es Louis zu (oder versucht es besser gesagt), denn Louis duckt sich quietschend und so fällt das Auto samt Verpackung auf den Boden.  
„Kannst du nicht fangen“, lacht Harry und hebt das Auto auf.  
„Du hast mich erschreckt!“, protestiert Louis und wirft dramatisch die Arme in die Luft.  
Harry schmunzelt. „Geht es deinen Armen wieder besser?“  
Louis wird rot. Er muss wirklich langsam Protokoll schreiben, sonst kümmert sich Harry bald gar nicht mehr um ihn, wenn er weiß, dass Louis das alles selbst kann.  
„Etwas“, piepst er deswegen und nimmt die Arme wieder herunter.  
Harry reicht ihm die Verpackung. „Ich geh dann duschen.“  
Doch Louis reicht ihm die wieder. „Ich krieg die nicht auf.“  
„Hast du es versucht?“ Harry hebt eine Augenbraue.  
Louis schüttelt beschämt den Kopf.  
„Wenn du es immer noch nicht auf hast, wenn ich aus der Dusche komme, dann helfe ich dir, ja?“  
Louis seufzt und dann sieht Harry, dass seine Schultern immer wieder zucken.  
Oh nein.  
„Nicht weinen. Gib mir die Verpackung, ich mach das schon.“ Dann setzt sich Harry neben Louis und fummelt das blöde Plastik von der Pappe, reißt es auf und gibt Louis die offene Verpackung wieder.  
„Danke“, lächelt Louis und schnieft noch etwas.  
„Gern geschehen“, seufzt Harry und geht ins Bad. Er stellt sich unter die Dusche, zieht sich an, putzt sich die Zähne und als er wieder in das Wohnzimmer kommt, sitzt Louis vor der Couch auf dem Boden und macht „Brumm, brumm“, während er das Auto über den dreckigen Fußboden fahren lässt.  
Er scheint sehr beschäftigt und so setzt sich Harry an den Küchentisch und schreibt eine Einkaufsliste.  
Samstags geht er immer einkaufen und diesmal wird Louis dabei sein.  
„H-Hast du auch gebadet, Harry?“, fragt Louis. Er sitzt immer noch auf dem Boden und hat das Auto in der Hand.  
Nein, geduscht. Ich hab den Vorhang wieder angebracht. Er hält nicht richtig, aber fürs erste geht das.“  
Louis nickt schüchtern und starrt dann wieder auf das Auto.  
„Sind das… Steht da ein Wort?“ Er hält Harry das Auto hin.  
Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Du kannst nicht… lesen?“, stottert er vorsichtig.  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Augen sind ganz groß und er scheint unsicher zu sein. Wird ihn Harry jetzt auslachen?  
„Da… steht Harry“, murmelt er, während er mit dem Stift in seiner Hand herumfummelt.  
„Dein Name?“ Louis lächelt lieb und um seine blauen Augen bilden sich Fältchen.  
„Ja, ich habe es von Nick zum Geburtstag bekommen. Er fand es witzig, dass auf dem Wagen „Harry“ draufsteht.“ Er lacht leicht.  
Louis lächelt nur.  
„Wir müssen gleich einkaufen gehen. Natürlich musst du nur mitkommen, wenn du möchtest.“ Harry schreibt weiter. Braucht er noch Eier? Hatte er das Mehl letztens aufgebraucht? Er könnte mal wieder Pasta kochen, oder? Mag Louis Pasta? Sicher mag er das. Wer mag keine Pasta?  
Louis’ Augen glänzen bei diesen Worten. „Ja, ich möchte gerne mitkommen!“  
„Gut“, lächelt Harry. „Willst du dich vorher duschen?“  
Louis schüttelt schnell den Kopf.  
„Wir kaufen dir auch eine Zahnbürste. Ich habe gerade keine da“, stellt Harry fest und schreibt es gleich auf die Liste.  
„Ich muss mir meine Zähne nicht putzen“, grinst Louis.  
„Wieso das nicht? Sind sie aus Marmor?“  
„Nee, aber ich muss das nicht. Oder, Harry?“  
Louis betet innerlich, dass Harry es merkt.  
„Wir kaufen dir eine Zahnbürste, Louis. Punkt, aus Ende.“  
Puh, zum Glück.


	2. t w o

Sie gehen zu Fuß zum nächsten Supermarkt. Harry hat kein Auto und wenn man weiß, dass er in London wohnt, wäre das auch reichlich dämlich.  
Auto fahren ist anstrengend und unnötig in London. Für lange Strecken gibt es die U-Bahn und den Zug.  
Louis möchte Harry an der Hand halten und Harry lässt es zu, weil er nicht möchte, dass Louis wieder weint.  
Als Louis bei Rot über die Ampel gehen möchte, zieht Harry ihn schnell wieder zurück.  
Er schiebt es mal darauf, dass Louis solange eine Barbie war.  
„Wir müssen warten, bis das Licht da Grün ist. Dann dürfen wir rüber gehen“, erklärt Harry und deutet auf die Ampelanzeige.  
„Sitzt ein kleiner Mann da drinnen und schaltet das Ich um?“, kichert Louis fasziniert.  
Harry ist froh, dass der einzige, der neben ihnen an der Ampel steht, ein Typ mit Kopfhörern ist. Das wäre sonst irgendwie peinlich gewesen.  
Kann Louis das jetzt nicht mal sein lassen, so kindlich zu sein?  
„Nein, das wird durch einen Computer gesteuert.“  
Louis runzelt die Stirn.  
„Aber der wird sicherlich von einem kleinen Mann gesteuert“, setzt Harry schnell hinterher.  
Damit gibt sich Louis zufrieden und sie gehen über die Straße.  
Im Nu sind sie bei Tesco und gehen durch die Reihen. Harry hat seinen Hipster-Beutel mit, in den er die Einkäufe legt. Louis bleibt bei jeder Kleinigkeit im Regal stehen und guckt staunend.  
„Komm, Louis. Du brauchst noch eine Zahnbürste.“  
Nächstes Problem.  
Harry holt eine Zahnbürste aus dem Regal. Sie ist billig und sieht ganz in Ordnung aus.  
„Die ist blau“, stellt Louis fest und verzieht das Gesicht.  
„Magst du blau nicht?“  
„Doch, aber da sind keine Muster drauf“, erklärt Louis als wäre das mehr als offensichtlich.  
„Na gut, welche willst du dann?“ Sie halten sich nicht mehr an den Händen, weil Harry beide zum Einkaufen braucht.  
Louis nimmt sich eine der Zahnbürsten, die für Kinder gedacht sind. Sie ist etwas klein. Und Pink. Und Dornröschen ist drauf.  
„Ähm…“ Harry findet Disney selbst toll. Und er mag auch Prinzessinnen.  
Aber sich mit so einer Bürste die Zähne putzen? Ist das nicht etwas… lächerlich?  
„Die möchte ich.“ Louis ist so entschlossen. Nichts kann ihn davon abhalten. „Wenn du mich schon zwingst mir eine zu kaufen, dann will ich die.“  
„Ich zwinge dich nicht“, zuckt Harry mit den Schultern und schaut sich die Mundspülungen an.  
Louis ist sprachlos. Und etwas wütend.  
Denn Harry soll bei der Regel bleiben. Er soll Louis sagen, dass er verdammt nochmal eine Zahnbürste braucht und dass sich da auch nicht gegen gewehrt wird.  
„Darf ich die haben, Harry?“, flüstert Louis und schaut runter in seine Hände.  
Harry seufzt. „Ja. Dann putzt du dir aber auch immer sehr gründlich deine Zähne.“  
Louis lächelt und tut die Zahnbürste zu Harrys anderen Einkäufen in den Beutel.  
Als sie am Spielzeug vorbei kommen, fängt das zweite Drama an. Louis braucht diese Barbie einfach! Sie hat sogar einen Föhn und ein Handtuch! Sie trägt einen Bademantel! Harry muss das verstehen.  
Harry gibt schließlich nach. Er will nicht, dass Louis weint und er kann es verstehen, dass Louis die Barbie möchte. Es ist ein Stück weit bis gestern sein Leben gewesen.  
Als sie an der Kasse warten, dreht sich Harry zu Louis um. „Sag mal… Sind alle Barbies wirklich… Menschen?“  
Er hofft, dass ihn keiner hört.  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf. „Nur ich.“  
„Nur du? Woher weißt du das?“ Harry zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich weiß es halt“, zuckt Louis mit den Schultern und schaut in seine Hände. Seine neue Barbie ist hübsch und er muss lächeln.  
„Du… Okay.“ Harry ist etwas genervt. Louis weiß mehr als er zugeben will und auf der einen Seite würde Harry Louis einfach mal schütteln und ihm einbläuen, dass er ihm sagen soll was Sache ist und was er weiß und auf der anderen Seite will Harry Louis nicht stressen und ihn so sein lassen wie er nun einmal ist.  
Weil es ja irgendwie Louis’ Sache ist.  
Na ja. Wohnen tut er vorerst bei Harry.  
Vielleicht sollte er Louis heute Abend fragen.

****

Zuhause macht Harry Louis seinen Barbiekarton auf, während Louis neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzt und die Zahnpasta von seiner Zahnbürste lutscht.  
Er möchte, dass Harry ihm sagt, dass er das falsch macht. Aber Harry sagt nichts und konzentriert sich nur auf den Karton.  
Schließlich ist er offen und Louis spuckt den Rest der Zahnpasta aus und gurgelt ein bisschen.  
Harry setzt sich auf die Couch und liest ein Buch, während Louis auf dem Boden sitzt und mit der Barbie spielt.  
„H-Hazza, guck mal, sie kann auf dem Auto stehen“, kichert Louis und dreht sich grinsend zu Harry. Er hat die Puppe auf das kleine Modellauto gestellt.  
Harry lächelt nur leicht und wendet sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
Ach, Louis…

1955

Er holt tief Luft. Seine Hände hinter dem Rücken, seine Finger verschränkt. Er hofft, Stan nimmt es gut auf und rastet nicht aus.  
Dieser sitzt mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen auf seinem Bett.  
„Ich bin schwul.“  
Theatralisch kreischt Stan, fällt vom Bett und rollt sich auf dem Boden zusammen. „Wie kannst du mir das nur so sagen! Es war nicht einmal offensichtlich! Ist nicht einmal so, dass du seit Monaten James Deans größter Fan bist“, heult er gespielt. Er räuspert sich und ist wieder aus seiner Rolle heraus. „Ernsthaft, Louis. Ich dachte, dass du das sowieso schon geklärt hast mit der ganzen Fan-Sache. Ich meine, du hast ihn „heiß“ genannt…“  
Louis knirscht mit den Zähnen und setzt sich aufs Bett. Stan setzt sich neben ihn. „Ich… Es ist… Du bist nicht böse?“ Louis kneift die Augen zusammen und hofft es einfach mal.  
Stan zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich jetzt gleich in mich verliebst. Also nein, natürlich nicht.“  
„Würdest du sauer sein, wenn ich mich in dich verlieben würde?“, fragt Louis skeptisch. Diese Chance ist zwar ungefähr so groß wie das Gehirn seiner Tante, aber egal. Sicher ist sicher. Lieber jetzt klären.  
Stan seufzt. „Weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich bin… Ich weiß nicht, aber es könnte sein, dass ich diese ci bin. Weißt schon.“ Er schnipst mit den Fingern.  
Louis lacht. „Ci? Du meinst bi, oder?“  
„Oder eben das.“  
„Wieso… aber ich meine, wie kommst du darauf?“ Louis schüttelt den Kopf und ist glücklich, dass ihm Stan das so offen erzählt.  
Immerhin ist das Macho-Stan. Mister Ich-Kann-Alles. Stan eben. Der Typ, der alles tun würde, um seine Männlichkeit zu verteidigen und zu beweisen.  
„Du hast schon einen netten Arsch, Louis. Dabei kommt man auf Gedanken.“ Er zwinkert.  
Jetzt ist es Louis der vom Bett fällt.  
Und er bleibt auch gleich auf der Erde liegen- Er kichert immer noch und starrt nach oben zu seinem besten Freund. „Also war das nur ein Scherz mit dem bi?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Stan sieht wieder grübelnd und tief in Gedanken aus. „Ist das nicht egal, welches Loch? Hauptsache irgendeins?“  
Louis wird rot und verbirgt sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Er weiß was Sex ist, ja. Aber er findet es sehr peinlich irgendwie.  
Keiner redet offen über Sex. Alle reden nur von Liebe und Affektion. Alle reden von Verführung und vielleicht ein bisschen von Lust.  
Aber nie über den Sex an sich. Louis fragt sich immer noch ein bisschen, wie das bei zwei Männern geht. Aber Stan scheint mehr zu wissen.  
„Prinzessin, nimm deine Hände von deinem hübschen Gesicht und piss dir nicht gleich in dein Rüschenhöschen“, lacht Stan und legt sich breitbeinig auf das Bett.  
Louis setzt sich auf. Immer noch mit meinem knallroten Gesicht. Er sitzt jetzt genau vor Stans Gesicht, der sich zur Seite gedreht hat.  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal wie das bei Männern gehen soll“, knirscht Louis. Ist nicht so, dass man das lernt oder gesagt bekommt. Geschweige denn, dass es in Büchern steht.  
„Du steckst dir einen Finger in deinen hübschen Arsch, fickst dich selbst, dann nimmst du den zweiten und den dritten, dehnst dich schön aus für meinen fetten Schwanz und dann ficke ich dich in deinen Arsch.“ Stans Stimme ist leise und kratzig. Und Louis überfordert das. Seinen Körper erst recht.  
„Du?“, haucht Louis. Direkt vor Stans Gesicht.  
„Niemand anderes außer mir. Wenn James Dean vor der Tür steht und dich Ritter-mäßig abholen will, schlag ich ihm die Tür wieder vor der Nase zu.“ Stans Hand schleicht sich in Louis’ Haare.  
Er kämmt sie kurz mit seinen Fingern nach hinten, bewegt dann Louis’ Gesicht zu seinem und schielt auf seine Lippen. „Wie sich Jungs küssen, kannst du dir denken, oder?“  
Louis will kichern, aber ihm bleiben die Laute weg. Stans Lippen sind jetzt fast auf seinen.  
Also lässt er es einfach geschehen und küsst seinen besten Freund.

****

Der restliche Tag verläuft in etwa friedlich. Mittags kocht Harry Nudeln und Louis muss diesmal nicht mal mehr etwas sagen. Harry pickst ihm etwas auf die Gabeln und füttert Louis, der diesmal auf seinem Schoss sitzt und die Barbie in der Hand hält.  
Und Harry freut sich irgendwie.  
In diesem Moment wird ihm nämlich klar, dass er nicht mehr allein lebt. Dass er einen Mitbewohner hat. Okay, dieser Mitbewohner ist irgendwie eine Barbiepuppe, die zum Leben erweckt worden ist. (Wie auch immer das gelaufen ist.) Aber immerhin hat Harry Louis.  
Und Louis hat Harry.  
„Muss wieder Pipi. Darf ich danach weiter essen?“, fragt Louis. Er hat noch Tomatensoße um seinen Mund und schaut Harry fragend und auch irgendwie ergebend an.  
„Klar“, meint Harry. „Beeil dich aber, sonst sind deine Nudeln kalt.“ Er lächelt und sieht Louis dabei zu wie er in rasender Geschwindigkeit ins Bad rennt, die Tür zu knallt und den Klodeckel hoch schmeißt.  
„Nicht so knallen“, ruft Harry ihm halb laut hinterher.  
„Tut mir leid“, kommt es hektisch von drinnen.  
Harry muss ein bisschen lachen und isst weiter.  
Neben ihm liegt immer noch das Buch über Philosophie.  
Er will studieren. Irgendwann. Aber er wird auf jeden Fall studieren. Philosophie und Mathe. Das interessiert ihn nun einmal.  
Irgendwie sind das immerhin die grundlegenden Dinge: Die Mathematik erklärt einem wie es funktioniert und die Philosophie stellt alles in Frage.  
Harry war an den beiden Fächern schon immer interessiert.  
Nach einer Zeit kommt Louis wieder aus dem Bad. Er nimmt sich seine Barbie vom Boden und lässt sich niedlich und etwas unbeholfen wieder auf Harrys Schoss fallen.  
„Hände gewaschen?“, fragt Harry skeptisch.  
„Ja“, nickt Louis stolz. „Ich hab sogar in die Toilette getroffen.“  
Harry verzieht das Gesicht. „Okay, das wollte ich irgendwie nicht wissen, aber schön, dass du das… geschafft hast.“ Er räuspert sich und pickst Louis wieder etwas auf die Gabel. Er füttert ihn weiter und nach dem Essen, gehen sie zu zweit ins Badezimmer und Harry macht Louis’ Mund mit einem Lappen sauber. Louis quengelt ein bisschen, aber Harry ist streng und sagt ihm, dass er sauber sein muss, weil sonst alles klebt.  
„Jetzt ist alles weg.“ Einen letzten Schwung mit dem Lappen durch Louis’ Gesicht und Harry ist zufrieden. „Ich weiß noch… Die Geschichte mit der Marmelade. Ich hab so entsetzlich geweint und du hast so geklebt und dir sind ein paar Haare rausgefallen.“  
Louis lächelt verträumt bei dem Gedanken an Harrys Kindheit. Es war eine schöne Zeit, auch wenn es nicht alles so einfach war.

2007

Harry schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu und holt tief Luft. Sein Zimmer ist leer. Gemma hat nichts verwüstet und ihm - wie es scheint - nichts gestohlen. Nicht eins seiner Bücher und auch sein Kleiderschrank scheint vollständig.  
(Gemma will Designerin werden und benutzt Harrys Sachen, um sie zu zerschnippeln und zu Kleidern zu verarbeiten.)  
Harry lässt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und dreht sich eine Zeit herum. Ihm kommen wieder die Bilder in den Kopf vom heutigen Sportunterricht und was die Jungs über ihn gesagt haben.  
Harry seufzt und sein Blick fällt auf eine kleine Kiste in der Ecke. Er muss mit irgendjemanden über den ganzen Mist reden.  
Aber Harry hat keine richtigen Freunde, seine Pflegemutter ist beknackt und Gemma? Lieber stürzt er sich aus dem dritten Stock.  
Harry steht auf, geht vorsichtig zur Kiste, als könnte etwas Gemeines hinausspringen und greift herein.  
Er spürt etwas leicht klebriges.  
Ja, da ist er.  
Harry holt Louis heraus. Er sieht etwas zerrannst aus und riecht nach vergammelter Marmelade am Kopf.  
Aber es ist immer noch Louis.  
Harry setzt sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und stellt sich Louis vor sich.  
Louis grinst.  
„Ich glaube ich stehe auf Jungs. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nur auf Jungs stehe und vielleicht ist es nur eine Phase, aber ich stehe definitiv auf Jungs… Ich musste das irgendjemandem erzählen, weil ich glaube, dass das hilft und aufschreiben kann ich es nirgends, weil Gemma den Zettel vielleicht findet. Und dir vertraue ich nun einmal am meisten, Louis. Du bist…“ Er stockt. „Oh…“ Harry bricht fast in Tränen aus, als er sich auf die Unterlippe beißt. „Nur eine Barbiepuppe“, flüstert er leise. „Ich würde dich gern meinen besten Freund nennen, aber du kannst mir nie antworten. Und ich… also ich verstehe das. Du bist eine Puppe.“  
Harry holt tief Luft und blickt aus dem Fenster. Der Kamin im Haus nebenan raucht. Harry starrt auf den Qualm, als er die nächsten Worte sagt: „Und du musstest nie damit klarkommen schwul in einer Welt zu sein, in der es nicht einfach ist etwas anderes als hetero zu sein. Weil du nur Plastik bist.“  
Kurz ist es still. Harry hört draußen ein Auto in der Einfahrt parken und er hört jemanden im Flur schreien.  
„Du bist nicht echt“, flüstert er und schaut auf Louis. „Und wirst nie echt sein. Das muss ich endlich kapieren, ich bin immerhin schon dreizehn.“  
Er schluckt. „Wieso bin ich nur so lächerlich?“

****

1955

Stan steht vor der Tür, als Louis sie öffnet. Er sieht hinter sich, vor sich und dann lässt er Stan herein.  
Dieser knallt die Tür zu und drückt Louis an die Wand.  
Ihre Lippen treffen sich in all der Leidenschaft, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht ausdrücken können und schnell merkt Louis, dass Stan hart ist.  
„Wo kommt… das jetzt her?“, keucht er außer Atem. Stan küsst an Louis’ Hals entlang und packt Louis an seinem Hintern.  
Stan ist ebenfalls atemlos und meint: „Deine Anwesenheit reicht, um mich geil zu machen.“  
Und Louis schmilzt mal wieder dahin.  
Schnell zieht er seinen Freund in sein Zimmer und lässt sich von Stan aufs Bett werfen.  
Es wird nicht das erste Mal sein, dass sie Sex haben werden. Und obwohl Louis’ Hintern vom letzten Mal immer noch etwas schmerzt, freut er sich schon jetzt so sehr, dass sein Penis mit Vorsamen seine Unterwäsche durchnässt.  
„Prinzessin ist ein bisschen aufgeregt, ja?“  
Louis wimmert.  
„Louis, ich bin zu Hause!“, kommt es aus dem Flur.  
„Scheiße“, stößt Louis aus und schubst Stan von sich herunter. Er rennt zum Kleiderschrank, holt sich eine neue Unterhose und eine neue Hose heraus, zieht sie sich blitzschnell über und versteckt die anderen Sachen in einer Ecke.  
Stan stöhnt genervt auf. „Wirklich? Deine Tante kommt doch eh nie in dein Zimmer.“  
„Sie könnte es aber und ich will nicht gefickt werden, wenn sie das tut.“  
Stan schmunzelt. „Du wärst auch viel zu laut und würdest meinen Namen rufen.“ Er fasst sich an den Schritt. „Scheiße, ich bin immer noch geil.“  
„Stan!“, zischt Louis. „Nicht so laut, hab ich gesagt!“  
Stan lässt sich mit dem Gesicht in Louis’ Kissen fallen. „Ja, ich weiß.“  
Louis setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett und streicht Stan durch die verschwitzten Haare. Er mag es nicht, wenn Stan so schwitzt, aber das tut er nun einmal und sie sind schließlich zusammen. Darüber muss man hinweg sehen.  
„Ich habe Lust heute Abend mit dir tanzen zu gehen“, lässt es Stan fallen, als würden sie das jeden Tag machen. Ist ja nicht so, dass sie immer nur ficken, wenn sie sich treffen…  
Louis schnaubt vor Lachen. „Und ich wäre gern bei den Dreharbeiten von „Giant“ dabei, aber wir können eben nicht alles haben.“  
„Immer noch James Dean Fan? Komme ich irgendwann gegen den Typen an oder kann ich unsere Beziehung auf dem Walk of Fame vergraben?“ Stan wirkt genervt.  
Ja, vielleicht ist das, weil Louis’ Herz irgendwie auch diesem Schauspieler gehört und das immer so sein wird.  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich geh nicht mit dir tanzen. Du weißt selbst wie utopisch das ist, aber ich sage es dir nochmal: Das ist utopisch.“  
Stan dreht sich um und blickt Louis verschmitzt an. „Wieso?“  
„Stan, wir können nicht tanzen gehen. Die Leute werden merken, dass wir gemeinsam da sind und denke bloß nicht, dass ich mir irgendeine Frau suche, damit es so aussieht, als wären wir bloß Freunde.“ Bockig verschränkt Louis die Arme vor der Brust.  
Stan grinst immer noch und zieht jetzt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit meinem Plan werden sie es nicht mehr denken.“  
„Ach ja? Und welcher Plan wäre das?“  
Stan beugt sich zu Louis und flüstert ihm ein paar Worte ins Ohr.  
Sofort springt Louis vom Bett und stößt gegen seinen klapprigen Kleiderschrank. „Vergiss es!“  
„Du könntest…“  
„Stan, das kann ich nicht. Damit habe ich abgeschlossen, ich will nicht so enden wie meine Tante. Ich will nicht, dass mich wieder jeder ausnutzt, nur weil ich, nur weil ich…“  
„Beruhige dich! Es wird keiner erfahren! Nur Klamotten und ein bisschen Make Up. Vielleicht noch einen BH, damit du deine Titten einpacken kannst.“  
Beschämt dreht sich Louis weg. „Sie werden merken, dass ich ein Junge bin.“  
„Wenn wir ficken, denk ich manchmal auch, dass du ein Mädel bist, so wie du quiekst“, lacht Stan und setzt sich auf. Er fährt sich durch die Haare und beäugt Louis’ Arsch.  
„Stan“, jammert Louis. „Bitte nicht!“  
„Machen wir doch eine Wette draus, ja?“ Stan steht auf und stellt sich direkt vor Louis. „Ich wette, dass du dich nicht als Frau verkleidest, um mit mir tanzen zu gehen.“  
Louis seufzt. „Da mach ich nicht mit.“  
„Wir könnten die Sachen auch klauen…“  
„Vergiss es! Das mache ich nicht. Ich bin ein guter Junge!“  
Stan lacht höhnisch. „Ja? Bist du mein guter Junge, Louis? Tust du mir diesen Gefallen?“  
Louis schaut ihn grimmig an. „Nein.“  
Stan stützt sich an dem Kleiderschrank ab. „Na komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du Wetten liebst.“  
Louis verschränkt die Arme. „Dieses eine Mal. Danach nie wieder. Danach vergessen wir, dass ich solche Sachen kann.“  
„Wieso nennst du es nicht Magie?“, lacht Stan.  
„Weil es keine Magie gibt, du Dummkopf“, zischt Louis.  
Stan leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ach nein?“

****

2016

Abends gibt es Sandwiches. Aber Louis kleckert ein bisschen herum beim Essen und dann schneidet Harry ihm die Stücke klein und macht ihm ein kleines provisorisches Lätzchen um, was er aus einem Handtuch gefaltet hat.  
„Louis, nicht spielen beim essen“, mahnt Harry.   
Louis fasst nämlich immer wieder mit seinen dreckigen kleinen Händen das Modellauto an, was auf dem Tisch steht und will damit spielen.  
Und Louis schmatzt.  
Harry beäugt ihn kritisch und fragt sich, ob jetzt vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre ihn zu fragen.  
Vielleicht ja.  
Vielleicht nein.  
Wer weiß…  
„Louis, sag mal… Wie alt bist du noch mal?“  
„Vier“, sagt Louis flüsternd und grabscht wieder zum Auto. Er kichert versunken, als er das Auto über den Tisch fahren lässt.  
„Ich… Nein, ich meine wie alt du wirklich bist.“  
Louis schaut Harry fragend an und hebt seine Hand. Er zeigt fünf Finger. „Vier.“  
Harry will am liebsten lachen, weil das wirklich süß aussieht wie der voll geschmierte Louis ihn überzeugt ansieht und ihm die falsche Anzahl an Fingern zeigt und dann wieder versucht mit dem Auto zu spielen, als würde Harry es nicht merken.  
Harry hebt eine Augenbraue. Und dann nimmt er Louis das Auto weg.  
Louis quietscht aufgebracht und will sich das Auto wieder holen. Er strampelt mit den Beinen und will Harry das Modellauto wieder wegnehmen, aber Harry lässt das nicht zu. „Du bekommst das Auto erst wieder, wenn du mir sagst, wann du geboren bist.“  
„Ich weiß das nicht mehr!“  
„Louis, ich warne dich! Wie alt bist du!“ Harry merkt wie die Wut langsam in ihm aufkocht. Er hat immer mehr das Gefühl, Louis verarscht ihn und das ist langsam wirklich nicht mehr witzig. Er will Antworten! Jetzt sofort!  
Auch als Louis anfängt zu schluchzen, hört Harry nicht auf. Diesmal gibt er nicht nach.  
„Louis…“, sagt er erneut. Diesmal etwas schwächer, etwas einfühlsamer.  
Louis sieht Harry an. Er schaut traurig. Aus seinem Gesicht fällt dieser unschuldige Ausdruck. Er sieht ernst aus als er sagt: „Fast zwanzig.“  
„Neunzehn also.“ Harry nickt. „Danke. Hier. Kannst es wieder haben.“  
Doch Louis beachtet das Auto nicht. Er reißt sich das Lätzchen vom Hals und stampft ins Badezimmer. Er knallt die Tür hinter sich zu und lässt sich jämmerlich auf den Boden fallen.  
„Nein, nein, nein“, schluchzt er immer wieder in die Badematte und krallt sich an den Flusen fest. „Bitte nicht noch einmal.“  
Harry sitzt am Tisch und nach einer Zeit räumt er ab. Er lässt Louis’ angebissenes Sandwich stehen, falls er es noch haben will und legt sich mit Decke und Kissen in sein Bett. Im Bett liegend liest er noch ein wenig, schaut auf sein altes Nokia-Handy, bis er schließlich einschläft. Er träumt von Puppen, Hampelmännern und fiesen Schwestern.  
Und von der Zahl 19.

1955

„Alter?“  
„Sie ist 19, ich bin 20“, grinst Stan.  
„Ausweis?“, fragt der Mann im feinen Cord-Anzug weiter und schaut Stan gelangweilt an.  
Louis schluckt und klammert sich an Stans Arm.  
„Reicht meiner?“  
Der Mann schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich brauche auch den, deiner Begleiterin.“  
Louis sucht in seiner Handtasche.  
Auf seinem Ausweis steht Louis Tomlinson drauf. Nicht Louise.  
Es sei denn…  
„Da ist er“, kichert Louis mit hoher Stimme und reicht dem Mann seinen Ausweis. Auf dem Bild ist eine junge Frau zu erkennen. Wenn man näher hinsieht, sieht man Louis’ maskuline Gesichtszüge, aber es ist zu dunkel dafür.  
„Ihr dürft rein“, nuschelt der Mann und lässt beide den Tanzsaal betreten.  
„Jazz, Stan? Wirklich?“, rollt Louis mit den Augen.  
„Was hast du erwartet?“  
„Etwas anderes…“  
„Klassik?“  
„Nein.“ Louis schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
Er trägt einen hübschen Petticoat, eine Bluse und eine leichte Jacke. Seine Haare sind so lang, dass er sie mit Lockenwicklern zu einem modernen Afro machen konnte. Er trägt eine Strumpfhose, einen ausgepolsterten BH und eine Unterhose für Frauen.  
„Mein… Ist ziemlich eingequetscht in der Unterhose.“  
Stan lacht. Sie gehen zur Bar und bestellen sich zwei Bier. „Dein Penis wolltest du sagen?“  
„Sag das nicht so laut“, zischt Louis.  
„Wieso nochmal kannst du dich nicht einfach selbst in eine Frau verwandeln?“  
„Weil man das eben nicht kann!“, zickt Louis. „Man kann nichts an sich verändern. Also sorry, dass ich leider keine wirklichen Titten hab, du Perversling.“ Er rollt mit den Augen.  
Stan bezahlt das Bier und trinkt es in wenigen Zügen aus.  
„Wettsaufen?“, fragt Louis flüsternd und setzt sein Glas schon an.  
„Du bist eine Lady, Louise. Also kein Wettsaufen. Vergiss es.“  
Louis kichert übertrieben tussig und stellt in femininen Bewegungen das Glas wieder auf den Tresen.  
Stan leckt sich wieder über die Lippen. „Und jetzt tanzen wir, Hübsche.“  
Er zieht Louis auf die Tanzfläche und fängt an viel zu dicht mit ihm zu tanzen. Nach einer Zeit fangen sie sich an zu küssen.  
Dann drängt Stan Louis in eine Ecke und lässt seine Hände über Louis’ Verkleidung fahren. „Du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du das trägst. Kann ich dich auf der Toilette ficken?“  
„Vergiss es“, stöhnt Louis und wird etwas hart. „Stan, wir müssen wirklich aufhören.“  
Stan lässt von Louis ab. Er guckt etwas zerknirscht und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Tut mir leid. Du machst mich nur irre.“ Er lacht leicht und wird rot. „Louis, ich.. Ich liebe d-“  
„Stanley? Louis?“  
Chanel.  
Beide Jungs drehen sich blitzartig zu ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameradin herum.  
„Scheiße“, flüstert Louis.  
„Du hast dich als Frau verkleidet?“ Chanel scheint verwirrt.  
„Eine Wette zwischen uns beiden“, zwinkert Stan. „Ich habe gewettet, dass sich Louis als Frau nicht halten kann. Nur heute Abend. Verpetzt uns nicht, ja?“  
Chanel lacht, ganz klar amüsiert von den Freunden.  
„Nur wenn du einmal mit mir tanzt, Stanley. Ich würde ja auch mit Louis tanzen, aber so wie er gerade aussieht, könnte man mich für eine dieser Lesben halten.“ Sie verzieht das Gesicht.  
Louis beißt sich wütend auf die Unterlippe.  
Stan ist seine Begleitung! Und Chanel, die blöde Kuh, versaut ihm den ganzen Abend.  
Louis steht eine Weile am Rand. Irgendwann kommt Stan zu ihm. Mit einem Glas Wodka, den er Louis gibt. „Es tut mir so leid. Die blöde Kuh ist weg. Ich… Es tut mir leid, Louis.“  
Louis stößt sich von der Wand ab und nimmt den Wodka. „Ich hasse Chanel.“

****

2016

Harry wird wach durch eine zierliche Gestalt, die sich zu ihm ins Bett presst. Er spürt Louis’ zottelige Haare an seiner Wange und seine eine kleine Hand greift an Harrys Shirt.  
Louis flüstert an seinen Hals: „Es tut mir leid, aber manchmal sind die Dinge, die du wissen willst nicht so unkompliziert, wie du vielleicht denkst. Und wenn du wüsstest wer ich bin, dann würde ich etwas machen müssen, was ich nie wieder machen will.“  
Harry starrt an die Decke. Louis weiß sicherlich nicht, dass er wach ist.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir erzählen, aber es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Das ist einfacher und besser für dich selbst.“  
Harry schluckt.  
Louis - welcher seine Augen die ganze Zeit zusammen gepresst hatte - schlägt diese alarmiert auf. „Harry? Bist du wach?“  
„Ja“, antwortet Harry nur kratzig. „Ich sollte das nicht hören, oder?“  
Er merkt, dass Louis mit den Schultern zuckt. „Es ist eigentlich egal. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht anlügen will. Ich könnte dir Sachen über mich erzählen, aber es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Wenn ich merke, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, dann weihe ich dich vielleicht ein. Aber nur, wenn ich vollkommen sicher sein kann, dass du nicht ausrastest.“  
„Hat dein… kindliches Verhalten damit etwas zu tun?“, flüstert Harry zurück. Er starrt immer noch nach oben an die Decke.  
Louis seufzt. „Ein bisschen. Ich verhalte mich so, weil es für mich am einfachsten ist. Ich liebe es so zu sein, wie ich bin. Aber es ist auch ein Stück weit notwendig. Es hilft mir Dinge zu vergessen, an die ich nicht mehr denken möchte.“  
„Welche Dinge?“  
„Harry“, mahnt Louis seufzend. „Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich dir nicht alles sagen kann. Es bringt dich in Gefahr und mich. Sei froh, dass ich so ein netter Mensch bin.“  
„Sei eher du froh, dass ich so ein netter Mensch bin“, lacht Harry leise. „Du darfst bei mir wohnen und ich füttere dich sogar. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“  
„Glaub mir, Harold. Wenn ich es nicht wollen würde, wäre ich nicht mehr hier.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich wäre woanders. Ich könnte überall sein und ich würde überleben. Glaub mir das mal. Ich weiß genug.“  
Harry drückt Louis fest an sich. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich finde es gut, dass du hier bei mir bist.“  
„Aber du hasst es, dass ich mich so gut wie immer wie ein Kind aufführe, nicht wahr?“, knirscht Louis. Er weiß, dass Harry das hasst. Er will nur eine Bestätigung. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, was er tun wird, wenn er es bestätigt bekommt.  
Harry überlegt kurz. „Es verwirrt mich manchmal, weißt du? In einer Minute siehst du mich mit deinen unschuldigen Augen an und in der nächsten sagst du etwas viel zu erwachsenes.“  
„Also, was sagst du jetzt damit?“ Louis runzelt fragend die Stirn. Er sieht immer noch an Harrys Hals. Seine Wimpern schlagen beim Zwinkern immer wieder gegen Harrys Haut.  
„Ich verstehe manchmal nicht wie du willst, dass ich dich behandele. Willst du, dass ich dich als Kind sehe oder als erwachsenen Menschen?“  
„Das kommt darauf an, wie ich mich verhalte. Wenn du merkst, dass ich kindlich bin, will ich von dir Regeln bekommen. Ich will, dass du streng bist mit mir und ich will spielen dürfen. Ich sein. So wie ich bin, wenn ich meine Umwelt vergesse. Wenn du merkst, dass ich mich reif verhalte, will ich, dass du dich so verhältst wie jetzt. Du kannst mich Dinge fragen und dich mit mir unterhalten. Du kannst mich nicht Sachen fragen, wenn ich ein kleiner Junge bin wie „Wie alt bist du wirklich?“, weil das mein Kindliches Sein zerstört und es verwirrt mich, wenn ich in dieser Phase bin.“  
„Du weißt eine Menge darüber“, murmelt Harry.  
„Ich weiß“, seufzt Louis. Ich hatte lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken wer und was ich bin.“  
Harry kneift nachdenklich die Augen zusammen, während er überlegt und versucht zusammenzufassen, was Louis ihm gesagt hat.  
Er versucht es schließlich in Worte zu fassen, um sich abzusichern: „Wenn ich also merke, dass du ein kleiner Junge bist, dann soll ich dich wie ein Kind behandeln, dein Erzieher sein. Wenn ich merke, dass du ein großer Junge bist wie einen Freund?“  
„Richtig.“ Louis nickt und umarmt Harry. Sein Arm ist zwar unter Harrys Gewicht etwas eingepresst, aber das ist jetzt egal.  
Dieser Moment zählt. Louis ist glücklich, dass Harry jetzt weiß, wie er ihn einzuschätzen hat.  
Von jetzt an wird alles besser.

****

Es ist komisch.  
Denn Harry wacht auf und das erste, was seine verschlafenden Augen erkennen, ist, dass Louis am Frühstückstisch sitzt und Cornflakes isst. Neben ihm liegt noch ein Toast.  
Als er erkennt, dass Harry aufgewacht ist, schaut er grinsend herüber zum Bett. „Guten Morgen.“  
Harry setzt sich langsam und beschwerlich auf, reibt sich die Augen und räuspert sich. „Morgen“, brummt er.  
Louis lächelt. „Musst du heute arbeiten?“  
Harry überlegt: Ist das Klein-Lou oder der große Louis?  
„Ich… Nein, es ist Sonntag. Ich arbeite nur in der Woche.“  
„Wirklich?“, runzelt Louis skeptisch die Stirn. „Aber du arbeitest in einem Café. Die haben doch auch sonntags auf, oder?“  
Harry nickt und gähnt. „Aber diesen Sonntag habe ich frei. ich arbeite in der Woche immer länger als alle anderen.“  
Louis’ Lächeln wird größer. „Wir könnten heute einkaufen gehen.“  
Das muss der kleine Louis sein, denn sonntags und einkaufen, passt nicht so gut zusammen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Lou…“ Harry überlegt, dann räuspert er sich und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. In einem strengen Tonfall sagt er: „Nein, Louis. Heute ist Sonntag. Die Geschäfte sind nicht so lange auf.“  
Kurz blicken Louis und Harry sich nur an. Wie eingefroren.  
Und dann fängt Louis an zu lachen. „Harold!“, japst er. „Ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich weiß, dass die Geschäfte sonntags nicht so lange aufhaben, aber wenn wir jetzt los gehen, könnten wir die Sachen kaufen, die ich brauche.“  
Harry runzelt die Stirn. An all dem ist ein kleiner Haken: Erstens merkt er anscheinend nicht so gut, wann Louis groß und wann er klein ist.  
Zweitens lässt er sich nicht dafür auslachen, seine Ehre steht auf dem Spiel und drittens: Was will Louis so dringend einkaufen? Das ist verdammt noch einmal Harrys Geld! Wenn er so dringend Sachen braucht, dann soll er selbst arbeiten gehen.  
Louis kriegt sich wieder ein und isst weiter. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ich erkenne nicht so gut, wann du wie alt bist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das ein Problem werden wird.“  
Louis lächelt ihn beruhigend an. „Das wirst du mit der Zeit lernen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich damit ganz schön belaste und es tut mir leid. Wenn du willst, bin ich in drei Tagen weg.“  
„Nein, nein. So schlimm ist es auch nicht. Allerdings wird die Sache mit dem Geld nicht so einfach, weißt du? Ich verdiene nicht viel und kann mir gerade mal diese ranzige Wohnung leisten und ein bisschen Essen. Also was auch immer du kaufen willst, ist höchstwahrscheinlich zu teuer.“  
„Ist es nicht.“ Louis schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Weil ich auch Geld habe.“  
Harry lacht höhnisch. „Spielgeld?“  
Louis grummelt. „Nein, ich habe Geld. Sogar viel. Vertrau mir einfach und geh mit mir shoppen.“

****

Sie gehen shoppen. Wieso auch nicht.  
Auf dem Weg zur Oxford Street erklärt Louis Harry, wieso er heute ein großer Junge ist. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich dich erst einweise. Ich verlange immerhin von dir, dass du mein Erzieher bist und ich möchte, dass du weißt, was du tun musst. Wenn dir das etwas ausmacht, musst du es nur sagen. Ich bin dann sofort weg und suche mir jemand anderen.“  
Wirklich. Harry kommt mit allem klar. Aber nicht damit, dass ihm die einzige Person, die ihm immer zur Seite stand, verlässt.  
„Ich bin damit vollsten einverstanden. Sag mir nur genau, was ich machen muss.“  
Louis grinst zufrieden und nickt. „Selbstverständlich werde ich das. Und ich werde dir die Anzeichen dafür nennen, dass ich mich im Headspace befinde.“  
„Head… was?“, stottert Harry und runzelt die Stirn.  
Die beiden drängen sich durch die Besuchermenge in der Shoppingmeile.  
Louis hackt sich bei Harry unter, um diesen nicht zu verlieren. „Im Headspace bin ich, wenn ich ein kleiner Junge bin. Und dafür gibt es Anzeichen.“  
„Und die wären?“  
„Ich sitze gern auf dem Boden. Eine der offensichtlichsten Sachen ist, wenn ich mit Spielzeug spielen möchte. Wenn ich besonders klein bin, stotterte ich manchmal und ich werde abends quengelig.“  
„Wenn du klein bist… bist du dann vier? Du hast das gestern gesagt…“ Harry knirscht unsicher mit den Zähnen.  
„Nicht immer. Ich bin manchmal drei und manchmal eher sechs. Deine Aufgabe ist es, das herauszufinden.“  
Wenn Louis nicht Louis wäre, würde sich Harry jetzt verabschieden und die Stadt wechseln. Denn als er Louis aufgenommen hat, hat er nicht mit einem neuen Job gerechnet.  
Aber Louis ist nun einmal Louis und Harry tut alles dafür, dass dieser bei ihm bleibt.  
Sie kaufen einen Schnuller und ein paar Spielzeuge. Dann kaufen sie Louis Kleidung. Ein paar eher kindliche Sachen und dann noch normale Sachen wie eine Jeans-Jacke, Boxershorts und sämtliche T-Shirts.  
Und Harry fragt sich, wieso jedes Mal, wenn Louis an der Kasse steht, er nicht bezahlen muss und die Angestellten es einfach so durchgehen lassen.  
Aber immerhin muss Harry nichts bezahlen.

****

Harry, der es irgendwie komisch findet, dass sich Louis den ganzen Tag so erwachsenen verhalten hat (außer dass er sich noch ein paar Spielzeuge und andere kindliche Sachen gekauft hat), schließt die Tür auf und geht nach Louis in die Wohnung. Beide voll bepackt mit Tüten.  
„Hast du eine schwarze Kreditkarte, oder so?“, lacht Harry und stellt die Tüten auf der Couch ab.  
Louis dreht sich augenrollend um. „Sei einfach froh, dass du nichts bezahlen musstest.“  
„Hätte ich sowieso nicht, du Biest.“  
Louis reißt empört seinen Mund auf und fasst sich theatralisch an das Herz. „Biest?“  
„Du bist ganz schön zickig und launisch manchmal“, grinst Harry und baut sich vor Louis auf, der um einige Zentimeter kleiner ist als er.  
Louis lächelt fast schon bösartig zurück. „Ach Harry.“  
Sie lassen sich auf die Couch fallen und während Louis seine neuen Sachen auspackt, merkt Harry, wie er immer kleiner und kleiner wird.  
Es fängt damit an, dass er seine neuen Anziehsachen mit leuchtenden Augen bewundert. Er gibt Harry die, die er als großer Junge tragen will und behält die, die er als kleiner Junge toll findet.  
Louis möchte dass Harry für ihn die Verpackung seines neuen Rennautos aufmacht und er will, dass Harry für ihn das Preisschild des Teddybären abschneidet, den er sich neu gekauft hat.  
Harry merkt, wie sich Louis’ Sprache verändert. Wie er immer primitiver und kindlicher spricht.  
Bis er schließlich etwas stottert, sich in den Sätzen vertut und nicht mehr still sitzen kann.  
Louis sieht sich die Verpackung des Schnullers an, dreht sie in seinen kleinen Händen umher und schaut schließlich zu Harry. „H-Hazza, kannst du mir den aufmachen? Möchte Schnulli haben.“  
Harry nickt und reißt mit der Schere das Plastik auf. Louis hat es nicht einmal mit Verpackungen, wenn er ein großer Junge ist.  
Louis will Harry den Schnuller aus der Hand reißen, aber Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Lou, ich muss den erst abwaschen.“ Er steht auf und lässt Wasser aus der Leitung drüber laufen. Danach nimmt er sich die Wasserflasche und schüttet Trinkwasser drüber. (Das Leitungswasser ist in seinem Haus nicht allzu sauber und er geht lieber sicher.)  
Louis nimmt sich den Schnuller und steckt ihn sich in den Mund. Er fängt an zu nuckeln und sieht sich um. Er nimmt sich den Teddy und hält Harry seine Arme entgegen.  
„Willst du, dass ich… dass ich dich auf den Arm nehme… Louis, ich bin nicht so…“, stottert Harry und kratzt sich am Kopf. Er ist sich nicht sehr sicher, ob er das überhaupt schafft.  
Doch Harry versucht es und es klappt. Louis ist wirklich nur ein Fliegengewicht.  
Louis kuschelt sich in Harrys Nacken, welcher den Schnuller gegen diesen spürt. „Soll ich dich ins Bett legen?“, flüstert Harry und geht schon zu seinem Bett.  
Auf Dauer ist Louis doch etwas schwerer.  
Er setzt Louis ab, welcher möchte, dass Harry bei ihm bleibt. Er zieht Harry an dessen Händen herunter zu sich auf die Matratze und drängt Harry dazu sich hinzulegen.  
Harry hält den Atem an, denn was kommt jetzt? Wenn Louis ein kleiner Junge ist, will er dann auch…?  
Doch Louis kuschelt sich nur an Harry heran und schließt die Augen. Er nuckelt, erledigt von dem anstrengenden Tag und presst den Teddy an sich.  
Okay, Harry müsste jetzt auf Klo, aber was soll’s. Seine Blase muss jetzt warten, weil Klein-Lou kuscheln will.

2007

Gemma steht am anderen Ende der Küche und hält es hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Ihr Grinsen ist fies, schadenfroh und fast schon düster. „Ich hab es gesehen, ja“, nickt sie und kichert.  
Harry zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Haare sind verwuschelt, weil er gerade noch unter seinem Bett nachsehen hat.  
„Wo ist es, Gem?“  
Sie holt es hinter dem Rücken hervor und grinst. „Ist das dein Tagebuch?“  
Harry holt tief Luft und nickt erleichtert.  
Auch wenn er innerlich eigentlich weiß, dass er nicht erleichtert sein sollte. Er sollte wütend sein.  
Aber ein kleiner Teil in ihm hofft, dass Gemma es ihm einfach wiedergeben wird. Dass sie es nicht aus seinem Zimmer entwendet hat, sondern auf dem Flur gefunden.  
Doch Gemma schlägt es auf.  
An der falschen Stelle.  
„Manchmal, liebes Tagebuch, wünschte ich mir, Louis wäre echt. Er ist nur eine Barbiepuppe, aber er wäre sicherlich mein Traumprinz, wenn er lebendig wäre. Ich liebe ihn. Zwar nicht auf diese Art, wie sich Mama und Papa geliebt haben, aber auf eine andere. Er ist mein bester Freund und so traurig es auch klingt, da ich all das über eine Puppe schreibe, auch mein Seelenverwandter. Louis ist einfach viel mehr als nur eine Puppe für mich.“ Sie sieht auf und verzieht das Gesicht. „Manchmal… spüre ich, wie seine Seele durch den Raum fliegt.“  
Harry wird knallrot und schaut auf die Erde. Er hält seine zittrigen Hände in den Hosentaschen und fängt an zu schwitzen.  
„Erstens: Harry, du weißt schon, dass ich jetzt beweisen kann wie schwul du eigentlich bist, oder? Und zweitens: Louis ist eine verdammte Barbie! Komm mal wieder runter!“  
Sie schmeißt das Tagebuch vor sich auf den Tisch. „Dieses eine Mal lasse ich dich noch davon kommen, aber wenn du dein Zimmer jemals wieder vergisst abzuschließen, werde ich mir das Buch holen und es für die ganze Schule kopieren.“ Sie stampft an Harry vorbei. Das letzte, was er hört ist: „Schwuchtel!“

****

2016

Harry legt Louis vorsichtig unter die Decke und stiehlt sich ins Badezimmer. Er geht auf Klo, seufzt erleichtert auf und schaut, als er fertig ist, in den Spiegel.  
Er sieht kaputt aus.  
Er hat Augenringe, zu bleiche Haut, herunter gezogene Mundwinkel und seine Haare haben auch schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen.  
Gemma sagt immer, dass er sie sich abschneiden soll, weil er „wie ein Mädchen aussieht“.  
Harry kriegt jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn er fühlt sich so wohl. So wie seine Haare sind. Sollte er das denn nicht? Sollte er eine bescheuerte Kurzhaarfrisur haben, wie diese ganzen Boyband-Mitglieder?  
Mein Gott, so gut sehen die auch nicht aus!  
Harry wäscht sich die Hände und als er auf seine Hände ins Waschbecken starrt, merkt er, dass der Ansatz seines Oberteils nach Louis riecht.  
Harrys Blick schnellt wieder zu seinem Spiegelbild und seine Augen weiten sich. Er weiß selbst nicht was es ist, aber etwas in ihm schreit.  
Louis, Louis, Louis!  
Nur Louis. Immer nur Louis.  
Früher hat Harry gedacht, dass er einfach einen an der Klatsche hat, weil er sich in eine Barbie verliebt hat. Na ja, was heißt hier verliebt, immerhin war Louis eine Puppe.  
Aber irgendwie war da immer mehr. Harry hat immer gespürt, dass er sich selbst zu diesem kleinen Stück Plastik hinzugezogen gefühlt hat.  
Ist er in Louis… verknallt? Hat er vielleicht etwas mehr für den Kleinen übrig als Freundschaft?  
Harry lässt ewig kaltes Wasser über seine Hände laufen und dann schüttet er sich es ins Gesicht. Seine Haare tropfen und er hustet, als er versehentlich Wasser in den Hals bekommt.  
Louis.  
Harry wischt sich sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab und verlässt das Bad.  
Er schaut zum Bett. Louis sitzt da, umwickelt mit einer Decke. Sein Schnuller immer noch im Mund und fleißig am Nuckeln ist er auch noch.  
Louis ist so… merkwürdig… Wer verhält sich schon wie ein Kind, um Sachen zu vergessen?  
Harry sollte das nicht empfinden, was er empfindet, aber er muss sich schluckend eingestehen, dass es immer schon da war. Er hat schon als 13-Jähriger gewusst: Wenn Louis echt wäre, wäre ich in ihn verliebt.  
Louis hält etwas in der Hand und wie Harry es beim näheren Betrachten feststellt, ist es sein Handy. Louis drückt auf den Tasten herum und kichert.  
Wie alt Louis gerade ist? Drei oder doch eher zwei? Nuckelt man mit drei noch?  
Harry setzt sich neben Louis und nimmt ihm das Handy aus der Hand.  
„Biep, biep!“, erzählt Louis mit Fältchen unter den blauen Augen.  
Harry mustert ihn, sagt nichts und geht in seine Anruferspalte.  
Nichts. Kein Anruf.  
Hat Louis einfach nur die Tastentöne gemeint?  
Doch dann geht er in seine Nachrichten.  
Gemma: Ich besuche dich morgen.  
Harry rauft sich durch die Haare. Wenn Gemma ihn besuchen kommt, heißt das, dass sie Geld will. Gemma heißt Ärger und Traumata, die aufgefrischt werden.  
Gemma heißt homophobe Beleidigungen und… Zerstörung. Gemma hieß immer schon Zerstörung.  
Louis krabbelt auf Harrys Schoss und lässt sich auf diesen plumpsen. „Pipi“, flüstert Louis beschämt.  
„Bitte, hab dir nicht in die Hose gemacht…“, murmelt Harry, immer noch gedanklich bei dem Besuch seiner Schwester.  
Doch an Harrys Beinen ist nichts nasses. Louis muss wahrscheinlich nur Pipi.  
Also nimmt Harry ihn auf den Arm, eilt zum Badezimmer und setzt Louis aufs Klo.  
Harry guckt Louis auffordernd an.  
Louis guckt Harry tadelnd an.  
Harry seufzt. „Du schuldest mir was“, nuschelt er und macht Louis’ Hose auf.  
Louis’ Penis kennt er ja eh schon.

****

Es ist abends, da kommt Louis etwas aus dem Headspace. Besser gesagt wird er älter. Abends gibt es die Pasta und das heißt Fütterung alá Baby-Lou.  
Harry hat sich fast schon daran gewöhnt sich und Louis gleichzeitig zu füttern.  
„H-Harry, spielen wir gleich? Spielen wir Autos?“, fragt Louis und hat einen kleinen Schluckauf.  
Harry summt zustimmend.  
„K-Kann ich das Rennauto sein? F-Fahren wir um die Wette?“  
„Meinetwegen. Iss aber erst einmal, sonst können wir das nicht.“  
Louis hat seinen Teddy nicht beim Essen. Zum Glück. So wird er nicht dreckig.  
Harry wagt es nicht, Louis von Gemmas Besuch zu erzählen.  
Er weiß zwar nicht, ob sich Louis im Headspace daran erinnert, wer Gemma ist, aber er will es auch so einfach nicht.  
Schließlich liegen sie jedoch in Harrys kleinem Bett. Louis stöhnt auf und rollt sich auf Harry. „Ich kann nicht schlafen.“  
Louis scheint fast gar nicht mehr im Headspace zu sein und da rutscht es Harry heraus.  
„Gemma kommt morgen zu Besuch.“  
Louis’ Kopf schnellt hoch. Er liegt nun direkt auf Harry.  
„George kommt?“, zischt Louis bissig.  
„Nein, Gemma.“  
„Ich nenne sie George. Sie nennt mich George? Gut, dann nenne ich sie George.“  
Louis ist wirklich eine kleine Zicke, aber Harry hat ihm am liebsten so zickig. Das ist lustig und irgendwie auch heiß.  
Er kriegt dann immer richtig Lust Louis zu versohlen, weil er ein unartiger Junge war.  
Und dann würde er ihn gern gegen die Wand ficken.  
Aber daran sollte Harry nicht denken, wenn gewisser Louis auf ihm liegt und sich dann noch immer hin und her bewegt, als wüsste er wirklich nicht, dass Harry unter ihm liegt und gerade hart wird.  
„Louis, könntest du… Mir ist warm… Nur wenn es dich nicht stört, könntest du dich… Ich weiß nicht… Neben mich legen?“, stammelt er und wird knallrot im Gesicht.  
Louis setzt sich auf. Keine gute Pose, da Harrys Glied jetzt geborgen unter Louis’ Hintern liegt.  
„Wieso?“ Louis stellt sich dumm.  
Harry stöhnt genervt. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, verurteile mich nicht.“ Er legt sich blamiert die Hände aufs Gesicht und presst beschämt die Augen zusammen.  
Louis grinst wissend. Dann nimmt er Harrys Hände von dessen Gesicht. „Tue ich nicht, Hazza. Ich weiß, was dieser Arsch anrichtet.“  
Er zwinkert, aber man sieht es dank der Dunkelheit nicht.  
Ist Louis eigentlich schwul?  
Harry ist irgendwie immer davon ausgegangen, aber als sie sich kennenlernten, war Louis eine Barbiepuppe…  
Aber theoretisch könnte er hetero sein. Oder bi. Oder pan. Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat Louis überhaupt kein Interesse an Menschen im romantischen Sinne.  
Harry schluckt.  
Bitte alles, nur das nicht.  
Doch im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass Louis sich nicht beirren lässt und auf Harrys Schwanz herum rutscht, der langsam hart wird, geht Harry mal davon aus, dass Louis wohl Interesse am eigenem Geschlecht hat.  
„Louis, was wird das!“, flüstert Harry, als wären die beiden auf Klassenfahrt und nicht allein im Zimmer.  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern und legt sich wieder ganz auf Harry. Langsam, in einem stetigem Rhythmus reibt er sich an Harry.  
Ja, Louis ist so was von schwul. Er ist auch hart.  
Harry beißt sich auf die Lippen und krallt sich an Louis’ Rücken fest. Er denkt sich: Lass Louis mal machen und freut sich darüber, dass Louis ihn wohl auch wenigstens ein bisschen attraktiv findet.  
Louis beginnt zu wimmern und würde Harry nicht ganz genau wissen, dass das hier sein Louis ist, würde er denken, dass ein Mädchen auf ihm liegt.  
Louis quietscht wie ein Mädchen. In hoher Tonlage und dieses Raue im Hintergrund ist es letztendlich, was Harry dazu bringt, die Situation zu verändern, Louis aufs Bett zu schmeißen und sich auf ihn zu legen.  
Louis’ Arme legen sich um Harrys Hals, ziehen ihn herunter. Ihre Münder sind nur knapp voneinander entfernt.  
Louis legt schließlich sein Gesicht in Harrys Hals und beißt hinein.  
„W-Was zur H-Hölle“, keucht Harry, doch wirklich stören tut es ihn nicht, als er sich nun auch an Louis reibt.  
Louis’ Beine finden den Weg um Harrys Torso, sodass sie nur noch leichter Leinenstoff ihrer Unterwäsche und Pyjamahosen trennen, um nicht zu ficken.  
Harry reibt sich mit seiner Erektion an Louis’ Spalt.  
Dieser seufzt auf. „Endlich… Ja, Harry!“ Er schreit und Harry ist sich sicher, dass das einige im Haus aufgeweckt hat, doch was kümmert es ihn?  
Er hat Trockensex mit Louis. Sollen die Leute es ruhig wissen.  
Verdammt nochmal, soll es ganz London wissen.  
Ist für Harry vollkommen okay.  
Louis stößt immer wieder gegen Harrys Bauch mit seinem Penis und schließlich quietscht er, schreit und kommt.  
Harry stößt ein paar Mal gegen Louis’ Spalt und ergießt sich ebenfalls in seiner Unterhose.  
Schlaff lässt er sich auf Louis fallen.  
„Du erdrückst mich, aber ist okay, ich kann eh nicht klar denken“, murmelt Louis und spielt mit Harrys Haaren herum.  
Er mag Harrys Haare am liebsten, wenn sie lang sind.

****

Der Weckton ist das nächste, was die beiden hören. In der Nacht hat sich Louis wieder an Harry gekuschelt. Sie sind beide verschwitzt, Louis hat seinen Daumen im Mund und liegt auf Harry drauf. Nur halb, aber an Harrys Penis geht das nicht vorbei.  
Harry erhofft sich schon im Schlaf eine zweite Runde. Er träumt von Louis gebeugt über die Couch, sein Hintern entblößt und rot von den Schlägen.  
„Harry, fick mich!“, jammert er und wartet auf Harrys Schwanz in seinem Arsch.  
Auch das geht nicht an Harrys Glied vorbei.  
Doch der Weckton zerstört alles.  
Harry tastet um Louis herum zu seinem Wecker und schlägt auf ihn drauf. Doch der Ton hört nicht auf durch die Wohnung zu schellen.  
Harry grummelt und setzt sich auf. Er befreit sich aus Louis’ Todesgriff und nimmt sich den Wecker. Hinten am Notfallschalter, schaltet er das nervige Ding aus, danach wirft er es an die nächstbeste Wand. „Ich brauch eh einen neuen“, ist Harrys Erklärung und er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Louis wacht langsam neben ihm auf. Er lächelt Harry verschlafen an, immer noch mit seinem Daumen im Mund. „Hab Hunger, Hazza.“  
Harry nickt. Ist Louis jetzt klein oder…? Kann er ihm nicht einen Guide zu dem Thema schreiben?  
Also steht er erst einmal auf und klappt die Schranktür zum Lebensmittelvorrat auf. Große Auswahl kann man das nicht nennen. Außerdem hat Harry vor lauter Barbie- und Zahnbürsten-Drama beim letzten Einkauf vergessen, Cornflakes zu kaufen.  
„Scheiße“, murmelt er und zieht das Toast raus. „Ich habe keine Cornflakes mehr. Ich mache uns beiden Toast, ja?“  
„Will aber Cornflakes!“, quengelt Louis.  
„Louis, ich habe keine Cornflakes!“, zischt Harry zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
Louis nickt nur und schaut nach unten auf seine Hose. „Hat Louis in der Nacht Pipi gemacht?“ Er kichert, doch dann rümpft er die Nase. „Kann ich b-baden?“  
Oh Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn… Was denn noch alles.  
Zu sagen, dass Harry überfordert ist, ist untertrieben. Scheiße untertrieben.  
„Wir essen erst und dann mach ich dich sauber. Nachher kannst du ein Bad nehmen.“  
Er muss um zehn bei der Arbeit sein. Gemma kennt seine Arbeitszeiten und weiß, dass er erst abends wieder da ist. Das heißt, sie wird pünktlich um halb sieben hier aufkreuzen.  
Harry hat keine Zeit Louis zu baden. Kann er sich jetzt nicht kurz zusammenreißen und wieder der große Louis sein? Der Louis, mit dem er gestern trocken gevögelt hat? Nicht dieses Kind?  
Wie niedlich das auch ist, aber manchmal braucht man so etwas nicht.  
Louis schmollt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Will aber baden.“  
„Wir haben keine Zeit“, meint Harry, als er durch die Küchennische huscht und alle Utensilien holt, die man zum Frühstücken braucht.  
„Willst du Saft? Sicher willst du Saft. Saft ist lecker“, murmelt er zu Louis (aber eigentlich eher zu sich selbst).  
Harry schaltet blitzschnell. Louis ist klein, dass heißt er kann nicht richtig trinken. Besser wäre dieser komische Behälter… Dieser… Harry kramt in den restlichen, noch nicht ausgepackten Einkäufen herum und findet das Behältnis, welches sich Louis gestern gekauft hat.  
Louis ist ja irgendwie schon verdammt schlau. Auch wenn er sich manchmal wie ein Kleinkind benimmt, hat er es irgendwie drauf.  
Harry wäscht den Behälter aus und füllt Saft rein. Währenddessen krabbelt Louis auf dem Boden herum und spielt mit seiner Barbie.  
Das getrocknete Sperma ist unangenehm, aber Louis scheint es (nicht so wie Harry) gar nicht zu merken.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund denkt Louis, dass er sich in der Nacht in die Hose gemacht hat. Hat er denn die Sache von letzter Nacht vergessen?  
Zeit zum Grübeln hat Harry nicht, als er alles fertig auf den Tisch stellt, sich Louis auf seinen Schoss holt (der immer noch die Barbie in der Hand hat) und ihn beginnt zu füttern.  
„Willst du trinken?“, fragt Harry und hält Louis sein komisches Baby-Glas hin (oder wie auch immer man diese Sachen nennt).  
Louis nuckelt und holt zwischendurch tief Luft, als wäre es viel zu schwer alles auf einmal zu trinken.  
„Warte… Nicht dass du keinen Hunger mehr hast“, murmelt Harry und gibt Louis ein Stück Toast. Er hat alles in kleine Teile für Louis geschnitten.  
Louis schmatzt.  
Nebenbei versucht er noch mit der Barbie zu spielen und will beim Essen reden.  
Harry findet das nicht so lecker.  
„Louis, nicht reden, wenn du isst!“, mahnt er.  
Louis seufzt. „Meine Hose ist bäh. Mein Pipi stinkt.“  
„Ich weiß. Wir machen das gleich weg. Versprochen.“  
Und Harry hält sein Versprechen. Im Badezimmer säubert er Louis, lässt diesen mit seinen Spielsachen im anderen Zimmer und geht duschen.  
Wo er sich erschöpft gegen die Wand lehnt und sich immer wieder eine Frage stellt.   
Wieso zur Hölle nochmal ist Louis ausgerechnet jetzt wieder im Headspace…


	3. Chapter 3

1943

Louis sitzt zusammen mit Stan in seinem Zimmer. Die beiden Jungs kichern und vergessen ihre Hausaufgaben.  
Aber wer braucht schon das Einmaleins, wenn Louis Stans Stift fliegen lassen kann mit einer einzigen Handbewegung?  
„Kannst du auch seine Farbe ändern, Lou?“, fragt Stan aufgeregt nach und versucht gleichzeitig auf Louis und auf den schwebenden Stift zu schauen.  
Louis grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche es mal.“  
Louis macht eine schnelle Handbewegung und kneift die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder auf macht, verzieht Stan das Gesicht. „Igitt, doch kein Rosa, Louis! Ich hasse Rosa!“  
Louis streckt ihm zickig die Zunge heraus und macht es erneut.  
„Was ist das für eine Farbe?“, fragt Stan stirnrunzelnd und nimmt sich den Stift aus der Luft.  
Louis schaut sich es genauer an. „Braun-Grün-Grau vielleicht“, zuckt er schmollend mit den Schultern.  
Um fair zu sein, Louis ist gerade dabei sich zu erkunden und wenn vielleicht der ein oder andere das anders interpretieren würde, nennt Louis „Erkunden“, dass er Sachen schweben oder anbrennen lassen kann.  
Aber er lernt noch. Niemand wird perfekt geboren, nicht wahr?  
„Kannst du den Stift meine Hausaufgaben machen lassen?“, knirscht Stan. Er hat wirklich keine Lust.  
Louis rollt mit den Augen. „Das ist ein Stift, Stan. Der weiß nicht wie man rechnet.“  
Stan kichert. „Ich aber auch nicht.“  
Als Louis die Stimme seiner Mama von draußen hört, versteckt er seine immer noch leuchtenden Hände hinter dem Rücken. Seine Eltern wissen nicht, dass er so etwas kann. Nur Stan weiß es und der behält es für sich.  
Louis ist ein kleiner Rebell und liebt Geheimnisse.  
„Essen ist fertig“, sagt Johannah, als sie lächelnd ins Zimmer lugt. Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Louis, macht ihr auch eure Matheaufgaben?“  
Louis und Stan nicken stumm.  
„Louis übt am meisten von uns beiden“, flüstert Stan ehrfürchtig. Er weiß wie streng Louis’ Eltern sind.  
Und er hat immerhin nicht gelogen: Louis übt ja. Nur eben kein Mathe.

2016

Harry kann mit Louis nichts anfangen und mit zur Arbeit nehmen, geht auch nicht. Louis würde in der Küche irgendetwas kaputt machen oder auf dem Boden des Cafés Auto spielen wollen.  
Deswegen fährt Harry zusammen mit Louis U-Bahn.  
Dieser ist schwer beeindruckt von dem unterirdischen Zug.  
„Fährt der Zug durch die Erde?“ Louis’ Augen sind ganz groß. Er sitzt auf Harrys Schoss. Das Abteil ist gefüllt. Harry würde auch stehen, aber Louis fällt durch den Ruck des Zuges immer wieder hin und hat fast angefangen zu weinen, weil „der blöde Zug ihn nicht mag“.  
Also sitzen sie und Louis hat eine kleine Tasche dabei, in der er seine Spielzeuge hat.  
Schließlich steigen sie aus und Harry nimmt Louis an die Hand. „Immer schön bei mir bleiben, ja Lou?“  
Louis nickt.  
„Ich werde dich zu Liam bringen. Ihr beide werdet euch sicherlich gut verstehen.“ Das ist so ziemlich die größte Lüge, die Harry jemals ausgesprochen hat.  
Liam und Louis werden sich überhaupt nicht gut verstehen. Liam wird Louis höchstwahrscheinlich raus werfen, wenn er irgendetwas kaputt macht.  
Aber es besteht immer noch die Chance, dass alles anders kommt.  
Außerdem weiß Harry gerade keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Liam ist der einzige Freund, den er hat und seitdem sich Liam von Sophia getrennt hat, weil die seine Affäre mit Zayn herausbekommen hat, ist er leicht depressiv und vernachlässigt sein Studium.  
Wie auch immer.  
Liam ist die einzige Möglichkeit für Harry einen Arbeitstag ohne Turbulenzen zu haben. Liam geht eh nie zu seinen Vorlesungen.  
Sie betreten das mehrstöckige Haus und Harry muss ein bisschen auf Louis warten, als sie die Treppen hochgehen, weil Klein-Lou - so wie er nun einmal ist - immer beide Füße auf eine Stufe stellt, sich vorsichtig am Geländer festhält und schmollend auf seine Füße schaut, die in Adidas-Schuhen stecken.  
Louis trägt heute zum Glück nichts besonders kindliches: Einen Hoodie und eine schlabbrige Hose.  
Harry klopft an der Tür und man hört nur eine genervte Männerstimme, die etwas ruft.  
Nach einer Weile macht Liam die Tür auf und als Louis den fremden Mann sieht, versteckt er sich schüchtern hinter Harry.  
Liam hat eine Bierflasche in der Hand. „Morgen.“  
Harry schiebt Louis hinter sich hervor. Liam zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch und beäugt Louis.  
„Harry, du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und mir Patienten bringen, ich habe-“  
„Liam!“, unterbricht Harry ihn. „Das hier ist kein Patient. Könntest du einfach nur heute auf Louis aufpassen?“ Harry muss wirklich bald los, es ist schon halb zehn.  
„Er sieht alt genug aus, um auf sich allein aufpassen zu können“, lacht Liam bissig und leckt sich über die Lippen. Aber hübsch ist der Junge ja schon. So grazil und elegant wie Zayn. Die Struktur seines Gesichts…  
„Er, nein… Du hast vielleicht noch nie davon etwas gehört, aber er nennt es Headspace. Louis verhält sich wie ein Kind und-“  
„Louis?“, prustet Liam. „Wegen der Sache mit deiner Barbiepuppe, solltest du mal zu einem ausgelernten Psychologen.“ Er trinkt einen Schluck. „Im Headspace, ja? Interessant. Darf ich ihn untersuchen und befragen?“  
Harry seufzt. Er hat damit gerechnet. „Nur eines darfst du nicht fragen.“  
„Und das wäre, Harold?“  
„Wie alt er wirklich ist.“

****

Liam hat viel erwartet. Aber nicht, dass der Junge anfängt zu weinen, sobald er die Tür zu gemacht hat.  
„Er holt dich heute Abend wieder ab“, seufzt Liam. „Hast du da in der Tüte Spielsachen drin?“  
Louis nickt mit verheulten Augen und einem verzogenem Mund.  
„Möchtest du spielen?“ Liam trinkt den Rest seines Bieres aus.  
Louis schluckt und nickt. „Will a-aber mit Hazzie spielen.“ Und dann bricht er wieder in Tränen aus.  
Was hat er gemacht, dass ihn Harry weggegeben hat?  
Liam verdreht die Augen und geht in die Küche. Seine Wohnung ist um einiges größer als die von Harry.  
Und es riecht nach lauwarmen Bier, zu viel Aftershave und alten Büchern.  
„Setz dich hier an den Tisch“, bietet Liam Louis an, doch dieser lässt sich auf den Boden fallen und schüttet kindlich seine Tasche aus. Es plumpsen die Autos heraus, eine Barbie, ein Schnuller, eine Trinkflasche für Kleinkinder und noch einige andere Sachen, die Liam nicht sofort erkennt.  
Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Dann schnappt er sich sein Tablet und googelt das Wort „Headspace“.  
Er setzt sich auf das Sofa, überschlägt die Beine und scrollt durch die Ergebnisse.  
„Oh, Harry“, murmelt er und schaut ab und zu herunter auf Louis, der sich seinen Schnuller in den Mund gesteckt hat und seine Barbie unter die imaginäre Dusche stellt.  
„Was bist du doch kinky, du Bastard“, lacht Liam in sich hinein.  
Er schwört, dass er in einem seiner Bücher darüber etwas gelesen hat und so kramt er in seinen Sachen herum und findet schließlich den Absatz.  
„Hm“, seufzt Liam nachdenklich und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Also entweder hatte er keine Chance seine Kindheit auszuleben oder… er hat damals etwas schlimmes erlebt. Aber das macht keinen Sinn, ich meine…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. Nicht jeder seiner Test-Patienten, die ein Trauma in der Kindheit erlitten haben, greift gleich wieder zur Trinkflasche und zum Schnuller.  
Doch Liam muss zugeben, dass Louis ihn fasziniert.  
Dieses Phänomen fasziniert ihn. Louis scheint hundertprozentig in dem vertieft zu sein was er tut. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er denken, dass der Junge vier ist.  
Harry hat ihm wirklich zu wenig erzählt. Sind die beiden ein Paar?  
Ist Louis nur eins von Harrys Menschenprojekten?  
Ist Louis vielleicht ein… Soziopath oder so etwas?  
Liam kann den Jungen vor sich nicht einschätzen.  
„Muss Pipi“, sagt Louis schließlich und dreht sich alarmiert zu Liam.  
„Da drüben.“ Liam deutet auf die Tür, die zum Badezimmer führt.  
Louis schaut ihn immer noch an. „Hazza hilft Lou auf Klo, weil-weil Lou noch zu klein.“ Er kriegt einen leichten Schluckauf und dann bekommt er Angst.  
Er kennt Liam nicht.  
Und: Harry ist nicht hier!  
Also fängt er erneut an zu weinen. „Hazza! Harry!“  
Liam stöhnt genervt. „Na gut, du kleiner, komischer Kerl, dann komm mal mit.“  
Er hebt Louis hoch, nimmt ihn an die Hand und hilft ihm auf Klo.  
Als er Louis gegenüber auf dem Badewannenrand sitzt, mustert Liam Louis. „Ist Harry dein Freund?“  
Louis kann seine Beine nicht still halten und schwingt auf dem Klodeckel etwas umher. „Harry ist mein bester Freund.“ Er kichert verhalten, immer noch nicht sicher, ob Liam es gut meint oder ihn nur auslachen will.  
Liam nickt. „Bester Freund“, nuschelt er. „Und du heißt wirklich… Louis?“  
„Lou“, sagt Louis berichtigend.  
„Lou, aha“, murmelt Liam.  
Das wird nichts mit der Befragung. Louis kann man nicht befragen. Es sei denn, man hat so ein Jahr Zeit. Louis öffnet sich nicht leicht.  
Schon gar nicht einem nach Bier-riechendem Liam.

****

Liam hat einen starren, geschockten Blick, als er Harry die Tür öffnet. Louis, der Harry gesehen hat, springt ihn sofort wie ein kleiner freudiger Hund an und krallt sich in seine Jacke.  
„War alles okay?“, runzelt Harry die Stirn. Schaut auf Liam, dann auf Louis, der an seinen Jackenbändern lutscht.  
Liam starrt nur hypnotisiert an Harry vorbei. „Ich hab keine Zeit, Harold. Ich muss studieren.“  
Und dann ist die Tür zu und Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Zu viele Drogen.“  
Er schaut hinunter zu Louis, der klein da steht, versunken an Harrys Bändern nuckelt und das Plastik abknabbert. „Hast du deine Spielsachen mit, Lou? Alles eingepackt?“  
Louis sieht hoch und nickt nur. „Hier.“  
„Gut.“ Harry fährt ihm durch die Haare und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „War es schön bei Liam?“  
Louis nickt. „Liam hat Essen gemacht und Lou gefüttert und Lou Sachen gefragt und mit Lou gespielt.“  
Das mit der dritten Person ist neu. Aber Harry kennt mittlerweile Louis und er findet es nicht schlimm.  
So lange Louis wie aus Zauberhand Sachen bezahlen kann und ihm in der Nacht einen runterholt. Da beklagt sich Harry lieber nicht…  
Sie nehmen die U-Bahn zurück und Harry trägt Louis’ kleinen Spielzeugbeutel. Er erlaubt Louis jedoch nicht seinen Schnulli zu tragen, weil Harry jegliche Konfrontation mit gemeinen Menschen vermeiden will. Besonders, wenn sich Louis im Headspace befindet und seit heute morgen mental kein Stück gewachsen ist.  
Sie halten sich an den Händen und brauchen etwas länger, weil Louis von den Stufen in der U-Bahn Station verwirrt ist.  
Außerdem hat er Angst vor Rolltreppen.  
Aber schließlich biegen sie in den Block ein, in dem Harry wohnt und stehen dann irgendwann vor der Tür.  
Doch sie sind nicht allein.  
Gemma grinst höhnisch. „Hallo, Brüderchen.“  
Harry schluckt und Louis versteckt sich hinter Harry.  
„Hallo“, piepst Harry und schließt die Wohnungstür auf, während Gemma ihm über die Schulter schaut.  
Louis schmollt und hat eine Träne im Auge.  
Da steht sie wieder vor ihm: Das Mädchen, dass viele Jahre seines Lebens wortwörtlich in der Hand hatte.  
Er sieht sich als Gast von Barbies und Kens Hochzeit. An der Seite Sunny, Barbies Cousine.  
Louis mochte Sunny noch nie. Ihr Lächeln war immer unechter als das, einer Barbie sein konnte.  
„Wer ist das?“ Gemma setzt sich auf die Couch, Louis auf Harrys Bett und Harry steht planlos im Raum herum, nachdem er Louis’ Spieltasche in eine Ecke verfrachtet hat.  
„Mein… neuer Mitbewohner“, druckst Harry herum. Gemma kennt den Namen Louis allzu gut und wird ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen. Außerdem will Harry nicht, dass ihm Gemma das hier kaputt macht.  
„Mit dem du Händchen haltend durch London spazierst? Ist das dein Freund oder wie man das bei euch nennt?“ Sie verzieht den Mund zu einer Grimasse, überschlägt die Beine und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
Das Ding ist, dass Harry wirklich nichts dafür kann. Gemma ist immer noch seine Schwester und er will keinen Streit, also hält er bei jeder Gemeinheit, die sie sagt, seinen Mund.  
„Er kennt sich in London nicht aus…“, nuschelt Harry.  
Gemma wendet sich an Louis. „Wie heißt du?“  
„Lou“, sagt Louis und schmollt weiter. Er beäugt Gemma kritisch und verkriecht sich unter der Decke.  
„Lou? Sozialphobisch ist er auch, nicht wahr?“, lacht sie. „Harry, du hast einen komischen Geschmack. Ich meine erst einmal magst du Männer und dann…“ Sie schnippst mit den Fingern und überlegt. „Das da…“  
Harry fällt der Mund auf. Jetzt ist Schluss. Er will seine blöde Schwester so schnell wie möglich aus der Wohnung haben. „Was willst du eigentlich hier?“  
Gemma lacht auf, bis sie merkt, dass Harry etwas wütend scheint. „Ach Harold. In deiner Ehre verletzt, weil ich deinen Schwuchtel-Freund nicht gutheiße?“  
„Wag es noch einmal ihn so zu nennen und ich schmeiße dich raus“, zischt Harry und kommt gefährlich nah an Gemmas Gesicht.  
Gemma sieht, dass Harrys Blick ernst ist.  
Also schnaubt sie und drückt ihn unsanft weg.  
Dann steht sie auf. „Der Fall unserer Eltern wird wieder aufgerollt und die Polizei wollte von mir wissen, ob du noch hier wohnst und ich habe das bestätigt. Also… Das war alles.“  
Harry blickt sie mit großen Augen an. „Der Fall unserer Eltern?“ Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er kann sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern, aber er liebt sie trotzdem vom ganzen Herzen.  
Gemma seufzt. „Könnte sein, dass du befragt wirst oder einfach benachrichtigt. Die Polizei macht da ihr Ding und vielleicht kommt etwas heraus…“  
„Wieso wird der Fall noch einmal aufgerollt?“  
Gemma will gerade die Türklinke anfassen und gehen. „Weil sie noch zwei Leichen gefunden haben und die sind unter den gleichen Umständen gestorben.“

****

Als Harry dann endlich neben Louis im Bett liegt, starrt er an die Decke.  
Was für ein Tag. Und dann hat Louis auch noch geweint. Harry wusste erst nicht einmal wie er Louis trösten sollte und hat ihn dann einfach in den Arm genommen und gekuschelt.  
„Die ist böse!“, hat Louis gesagt und sich die Augengerieben.  
Und danach hat Harry ihn in die Badewanne gesteckt und ihn gewaschen. Louis’ Haare einshampooniert, während dieser mit einer kleinen Wasserpistole und einer Ente gespielt hat. (Die hat er sich wohl auch gekauft, Harry kann sich sonst nicht erklären, wo die her gekommen sind).  
Danach gab es Abendbrot und schließlich fanden beide den Weg ins Bett.  
Und jetzt liegt Harry hier und hofft, dass Louis morgen kein kleiner Junge ist und allein hier bleiben kann.  
„Was hat die böse Frau zu mir gesagt?“, schmollt Louis. Harry dachte erst, dass er schon schläft.  
„Blöde, gemeine Sachen, Lou. Vergiss was sie gesagt hat.“  
„H-Harry, was ist eine Schw-Schwuchtl?“, nuschelt er in Harrys Shirt und Harry merkt, dass Louis ein bisschen an dem Stoff lutscht.  
„So etwas gibt es nicht.“  
„Ist es ein Fantasiewort?“, fragt Louis weiter und lutscht an Harrys Shirt.  
„Willst du deinen Schnulli, Lou? Du lutscht heute an allem herum“, murmelt Harry und fährt Louis zärtlich durchs Haar.  
Dabei gehen seine Gedanken unfreiwillig zu anderen Sachen, die Louis lutschen könnte…  
„Mein Schnulli ist doof“, mault Louis. „Der sieht doof aus…“  
„Schatz, du hast ihn dir selbst ausgesucht“, seufzt Harry und krault Louis die Kopfhaut.  
Dieser muss schniefen und erst denkt Harry, dass Louis wieder weint, aber irgendwie kriegt er einen leichten Schnupfen.  
Oh nein, nicht auch noch das…  
„Aber du kannst mir mein Shirt nicht weg lutschen…“, setzt Harry vorsichtig an.  
„Lou will Lolly“, flüstert Louis und kichert dann.  
Harry seufzt. „Nein, erstmal ist das ungesund und dann ist es auch noch viel zu spät. Kleine Jungs müssen jetzt schlafen und aufhören an meinem Shirt herum zu nuckeln.“  
Louis kriecht auf Harrys Bauch und liegt da eine Weile wie eine kleine schlafende Katze.  
„Gibst du mir einen Küssie, Harry?“, fragt Louis schüchtern. Er ist zu einem kleinen Ball gerollt und schaut nach einer Weile, die Harry damit verbracht hat nicht zu antworten, nach oben und schmollt wieder.  
„Auf deine Stirn?“, fragt Harry und kann einfach nicht seine Hände aus Louis’ Haaren lassen.  
„Überall“, kichert Louis begeistert und robbt sich weiter nach oben. Er schürzt die Lippen und presst die Augen zusammen.  
Harry muss leise lachen und schüttelt den Kopf. „Entspann dein Gesicht, Louis.“  
Louis macht die Augen auf und schielt auf seine Nase.  
„Du bist ein kleiner Quatschkopf heute, ja?“ Harry rubbelt ihm durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare.  
„Louis will Kussi“, nuschelt Louis und versucht seine Lippen so zu halten.  
Also gibt Harry nach und küsst ihn ganz leicht und schnell auf den Mund.  
Louis hält ihm seine rechte Wange hin.  
„Da auch noch?“  
Louis nickt.  
Also küsst Harry seine rechte Wange und bekommt danach seine linke Wange hingehalten.  
Harry küsst auch diese und bewegt Louis’ Kopf mit seinen Händen etwas nach unten. Er gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Louis seufzt glücklich. „Jetzt kann ich schlafen. Aber ich möchte, dass du heute meine Matratze bist.“  
„Klar doch, Prinzessin“, kann es Harry sich nicht verkneifen.  
So sehr er es auch niedlich findet, wenn Louis Klein-Lou ist, so gern hätte er jetzt doch wieder Louis hier, mit dem er gestern Trockensex hatte. Sie haben noch nicht darüber geredet und Harry liegt die nächtliche Aktion wie ein Stein im Magen.  
Außerdem fragt er sich, ob Louis, wenn er klein ist, auch Sex haben möchte.  
Denn Harry glaubt nicht, dass er das könnte.   
Na ja, wer weiß, ob Louis überhaupt etwas von ihm will. Vielleicht war das ganze etwas einmaliges und Louis schämt sich so sehr dafür, dass er sich hinter Klein-Lou davor versteckt.

****

Mitten in der Nacht wacht Louis von einem Alptraum auf. Er zuckt zusammen und merkt, dass er auf Harry liegt. Er gähnt und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es ist warm im Bett und Harry hat mal wieder einen Ständer.  
Louis kann sich - wie immer wenn er sich einen ganzen Tag lang im Headspace befunden hat - nur wage an das Geschehen erinnern.  
Da ist etwas mit einem Liam, der Sachen von ihm wissen wollte, die er ihm nicht verraten hat. Dann ist da noch Harry. Die Sehnsucht nach Harry.  
Harry, Harry, Harry.  
Und seine Schwester Gemma.  
Louis erinnert sich am besten an Gemmas Besuch. Daran wie sie ihn genannt hat und dann schaudert er.  
Als Barbiepuppe bekommt man nicht allzu viel mit, doch er weiß, dass Harrys und Gemmas Eltern kurz nach Harrys Geburt ermordet gefunden wurden.  
Louis weiß nichts näheres. Nur das, was ihm Harry in den Jahren immer mal so erzählt hat. Nur Bruchstücke.  
Er ist immer noch nicht ganz aus seinem Headspace heraus. Das warme Gefühl des Geborgen-seins ist immer noch da und Harrys Anwesenheit bringt Louis dazu wieder ein bisschen in das Loch aus Einhörnern, Regenbögen und Cartoons zu fallen.  
Ein bisschen klein ist er noch.  
Aber er weiß was ein Ständer ist.  
„Harry?“, flüstert er.  
Louis ist durch Harrys hartes Glied unter ihm auch in Stimmung gekommen und er hatte schon lange keinen Schwanz mehr im Mund. „Harry?“ Wieder muss er gähnen.  
Louis setzt sich auf, sitzt auf Harrys Bauch und schnürt ihm, sympathisch wie er nun einmal ist, etwas damit die Luft ab.  
Harry hustet und schlägt schließlich alarmiert die Augen auf.  
„Darf ich dir einen blasen?“, schmollt Louis. Er ist noch mehr Klein-Lou als Louis und genau das ist es, was Harry nicht merkt. Er denkt, dass Louis immer noch im Headspace ist.  
„Schlaf wieder, Louis“, grunzt er nur und reibt sich irritiert von der nächtlichen Störung die Augen.  
„Du bist aber hart und ich will dich in meinem Mund“, seufzt Louis und fährt mit einer seiner Hände Harrys Bauch entlang. Er kneift ihm sogar in den linken Nippel.  
Also eben einem von den vier, die Harry Styles zu bieten hat.  
Harry wird langsam wacher und sein fast komplett funktionsfähiges Gehirn fragt sich, woher Louis das alles weiß, wenn er noch Klein-Lou ist.  
Wenn er noch im Headspace ist, wie kann er dann…? Er wusste vorhin nicht einmal was eine Schwuchtel ist!  
„Louis, woher weißt du das?“, mault Harry, jedoch leicht erregt. Louis’ schönen Mund um seinen Schwanz. Louis wie er schluckt und schleckt und umkreist und stöhnt…  
„Ich bin 19, Harry. Ich weiß das eben“, seufzt Louis ungeduldig. Seine eine Hand stützt sich an Harrys Oberkörper ab, die andere verschwindet hinter seinem Rücken und schleicht sich in Harrys Hose.  
Harry stöhnt leise auf. Erst Jahre lang nur lahmen Sex mit seinem Ex und jetzt das.  
Jetzt Louis.  
Niemand hat Harry gefragt, ob er bereit ist…  
„Na gut“, meint Harry und legt seine Arme hinter den Kopf. „Wenn du unbedingt willst…“ Er grinst etwas.

****

Louis grinst zurück und reibt sich selbst durch seine Hose. „Dann wollen wir dich mal ausziehen.“  
Er dreht sich um zu Harrys Schwanz und Harry ist ein bisschen verwundert, als er sieht, dass sich Louis nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt hat.  
„Ich kann dich nicht sehen, Lou“, trällert Harry und starrt auf Louis’ Arsch. Obwohl… Dieser Ausblick ist auch in Ordnung.  
Louis dreht sich um und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich gebe den Blowjob. Ich habe die Kontrolle. Beschwer dich nicht, oder ich gebe dir nie wieder einen.“  
Harry muss die Chance einfach nutzen: „Das heißt, dass du das hier öfter vorhast? Ich meine… Du und ich?“  
Harry betet innerlich, dass Louis Ja sagt.  
Louis schaut ihn immer noch an und seufzt. „Nicht wenn du die ganze Zeit laberst.“  
„Ich halte meinen Mund“, sagt Harry schnell und verriegelt seinen Mund mit einem imaginären Schlüssel, als wäre er ein Schüler in der Klasse, der zum vierten Mal verwarnt wurde.  
Louis kichert, kurz noch auf der Schwelle zum Headspace. Harry kümmert sich so gut um ihn, da wäre er am liebsten immer ein kleiner Junge.  
Aber Louis hat zwei Seiten und beide muss er ausleben.  
Er wendet sich wieder Harrys Erektion zu und muss zugeben, dass er leicht aufgeregt ist, als er sie durch den Stoff von Harrys Boxershorts massiert. Das wird das erste Mal sein, dass er ihn sieht.  
Ausgewachsen. In all seiner Pracht.  
Louis wimmert leicht, will am liebsten gleich auf dem Prachtstück niedersinken und Harry reiten.  
Aber er reißt sich zusammen. Denn Harry wird ungeduldig und sein Mund wartet auf etwas langes zum Lutschen.  
Ja, manchmal verwischen die Grenzen zwischen Headspace und dem großen Louis, aber Klein-Lou hat kein Interesse an Sex. Nur manchmal sind eben beide Hälften anwesend.  
Louis zieht Harrys Boxershorts herunter und sieht Harrys Erektion. Rot, voller Vorsamen und immer wieder zuckt sie.  
„Hallo du da“, kichert Louis und Harry hätte gelacht, wenn er nicht Louis’ Arsch vor seinem Gesicht hätte und im nächsten Moment Louis’ Lippen um sein Glied.  
Den Rest bearbeitet er mit der Hand.  
Wann auch immer Louis schon einmal ein Mensch war: Er hatte Sex und er hatte ihn oft. Harry gefällt nur der Gedanke nicht, dass Louis das alles mit einem anderen Kerl gemacht hat und Harry möchte - wer auch immer es war - gern schlagen.  
Louis saugt munter und summt, als wäre es etwas ganz natürliches, dass man sich unter Freunden mal einen Blowjob gibt. Er selbst hat immer noch eine Erektion und reibt sich mit seinem Unterleib ein bisschen an Harrys Bauch.  
Durch diese Bewegungen schütteln sich Louis’ Arschbacken leicht und Harry muss sich zusammenreißen nicht sofort zu kommen, denn dieser Anblick hat Awards und Preise verdient. Er würde am liebsten einfach in Louis’ Po beißen.  
Aber Louis hat ihm schon deutlich genug gesagt, dass er die Kontrolle hat und Harry will wirklich nichts reizen. Nicht das Louis plötzlich aufhört, weil er keine Lust mehr hat.  
Louis löst sich von Harrys Schwanz und leckt über seine Spitze. Er muss leicht kichern und verzieht das Gesicht ein wenig, als ihm Sabber das Kinn runterläuft. „Bäh“, sagt er und haucht so auf Harrys Spitze, welche unkontrolliert zuckt.  
Louis lächelt, fickt sich selbst gegen Harry und stöhnt. Er hält Harrys Glied in den Händen und fängt nach einer Zeit wieder an zu nuckeln. Er saugt und bläst abwechselnd und als Harry sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen kann und sich an Louis’ Taille festkrallt, da nimmt Louis ihn nochmal ganz in den Mund und schafft es so, dass Harry „Louis!“ schreiend in seinen Mund kommt.  
Louis schluckt das Sperma herunter, wischt sich seinen Mund mit seinen Händen ab und arbeitet sich dann weiter an Harry. Er reibt sich etwas mit der Hand, reizt sich selbst an den Nippeln und spritzt schließlich in die zweite Boxershorts, die nun ruiniert ist.  
„Wie wäre es mit Einweg-Boxershorts?“, keucht Louis noch und dreht sich dann schläfrig wieder zu Harry. Er lächelt nur müde und merkt, dass Harry schon halb am Schlafen ist.

****

Zwei Nächte in Folge und Harry kommt schon jetzt nicht mehr auf seinem Leben klar.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragt Louis in die Stille herein.  
„Bestens“, murmelt Harry. Plötzlich wieder hellwach, als die Realität durch sein Fenster bricht.   
Louis hat ihm gerade einen geblasen! Oh mein Gott! Der Himmel existiert und er ist hier in dieser einsamen Londoner Wohnung in der Mitte von Spielsachen und Schnullern.  
„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?“ Louis dreht sich auf die Seite, starrt Harry an und spielt an seinen Locken herum, die nun Schweiß nass sind.  
Louis macht es nichts aus.  
„Seitdem ich mich von meinem Ex-Freund getrennt habe nicht mehr.“  
„Hattet ihr Ciao-Bella-Sex?“  
„Was?“ Harry runzelt unverständlich die Stirn.  
„Na, du weißt schon… Ich mach Schluss, aber lass nochmal vögeln.“ Louis kichert. Der Headspace schleicht sich wieder an, klopft an, weil es einfach so schön ist und Louis würde sich am liebsten wieder seinen Schnuller in den Mund stecken und sich von Harry baden lassen.  
Aber er darf jetzt nicht.  
„Nein, das Ganze war ein bisschen… hart für uns beide.“  
Wieder muss Louis kichern und versteckt sein Gesicht in Harrys Schlafshirt. „Hart…“  
Harry rollt mit den Augen. „Du bist selbst unreif, wenn du nicht Klein-Lou bist, weißt du das?“  
„Klein-Lou?“, fragt Louis nach und kommt wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor. Ein Teil von Harrys Shirt riecht nach getrockneter Spucke und ein kleines Loch ist drin, weil Louis vorhin einmal rein gebissen hat.  
„Ich nenne dich Klein-Lou, wenn du ein kleiner Junge bist“, nuschelt Harry beschämt und wird rot. Vielleicht hätte ihm das nicht so raus rutschen sollen. Jetzt sieht es so aus, als mache er sich andauernd Gedanken um Louis.  
Louis seufzt und hält sich theatralisch eine Hand ans Herz. „Du bist so ein Süßer, Harry. Du hast die Welt vor deinen Füßen verdient… Oder wie immer das auch heißt.“  
„Zu deinen Füßen und nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich bin auch nur ein Versager, der eine scheiß Kindheit hatte und jetzt bei Costa an der Kasse steht.“ Harry schaut aus dem Fenster, welches sich gleich neben dem kleinen Bett befindet.  
„Das bist du nicht“, meint Louis und gibt Harry einen Kuss auf die Schulter.  
Harry weiß nicht was er sagen soll.  
Louis auch nicht.  
„Und… wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?“, grinst Harry und dreht sich zu Louis um.  
Dieser rollt genervt mit den Augen und krallt sich an Harrys Shirt.  
Harry fühlt Louis’ kleine Nase durch den Stoff an seinem Bauch und seine Atmung.  
Dann sieht Louis kurz zu Harry, dreht sich dann Richtung Fenster als er sagt: „Das ist ewig her…“

1955

„Der Abend ist noch jung“, säuselt Stan in sein Ohr und drückt ihn wieder an die Wand. „Lass uns ein Zimmer nehmen.“  
Louis kichert, schwingt seine Arme um Stans Hals und grinst schielend. „Aber wir haben kein Geld.“  
Stan lacht leicht und küsst an Louis’ Hals entlang. „Du bist doch ein Goldesel“, nuschelt er und zieht mit seinen Zähnen an Louis’ Ohrläppchen.  
„Hör auf, Stan. Nicht hier“, japst Louis erregt und würde Stan am liebsten auf den Arsch schlagen, aber wenn er das tut, dann versohlt Stan ihn nachher doppelt so doll im Bett und Louis’ Arsch wird wieder roter als der Lippenstift seiner Tante sein.  
„Sei ein braver Junge, Louis“, haucht Stan in sein rechtes Ohr und küsst leicht dahinter weiter. Er schiebt Louis’ lockige Haare zurück und stöhnt. „Lässt du den Rock an? Bist du ein braver Junge und machst dich fein für mich?“  
Okay, Louis kann nicht mehr. „Ich besorg uns ein Zimmer. Ein schönes. Gleich hier in der Nähe und da darfst du mich so viel vögeln wie du willst, Stan.“  
„Geht doch“, murmelt Stan und lässt von Louis ab. Er hält ihm seine Hand hin wie ein echter Gentleman. „Dann lass uns gehen, meine Schöne.“ 

****

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Harry neben Louis auf. Dem großen Louis. Und er könnte nicht erleichterter sein. Er will Liam nicht noch einmal Klein-Lou zumuten und irgendwie muss Louis das in den Griff kriegen, denn ewig kann das nicht so weiter gehen.  
Beide machen sich unterschiedlich schnell fertig und dann steht Harry schließlich fertig an der Tür und winkt Louis zu, der angezogen im Bett liegt und fast wieder einschläft.  
„Wie kannst du nur so munter und frisch nach so einer Nacht sein?“, fragt Louis und dreht sich stöhnend zu seinem Mitbewohner.  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Ich habe einen Blowjob bekommen, mir geht es bestens.“  
Dann wirft Louis ein Kissen.  
Leider trifft er nicht, weil Harry in letzter Sekunde ausweichen kann. „Sei still.“  
„Du bläst gut“, nuschelt Harry und hebt das Kissen auf. Er hofft, dass Louis das nicht gehört hat.  
„Hat Stan auch immer gesagt“, murmelt Louis schläfrig und merkt den Fehler erst, als er ihn ausgesprochen hat.  
„Stan?“, runzelt Harry die Stirn. Er wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, lässt es jedoch jetzt noch. Er hat noch ein Weilchen Zeit.  
Louis wimmert. „Bitte nicht…“  
„Louis, ich warne dich: Wenn du es wagst wieder in den Headspace zu fallen, dann nehme ich deinen Schnuller mit und sperr dich hier allein ein!“  
Louis verschränkt die Arme vor dem Gesicht und schluchzt. Harry merkt zwar, dass er nur so tut, aber trotzdem macht er sich Sorgen und setzt sich zu Louis ans Bett.  
Er stellt seine Tasche vor sich auf den Boden und spielt mit dem Umhängeband. „Wer ist Stan?“  
„Niemand.“  
Harry rollt mit den Augen und biegt Louis verkrampfte Arme aus seinem Gesicht. „Sag es mir, Louis“, sagt Harry streng.  
„Bin nicht Klein-Lou, du Idiot“, schmollt Louis. „Ich hör nicht auf dich.“  
„Mir ist egal wer du bist. Ich will trotzdem wissen wer Stan ist.“  
Louis dreht sich auf den Bauch und schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf. Er seufzt ins Kissen und dann nuschelt er etwas Unverständliches. „Geh zur Arbeit, Harold. Und wenn du wieder kommst, werde ich es dir vielleicht erzählen. Aber nur vielleicht…“  
„Ganz sicher erzählen, meinst du“, berichtigt Harry und steht wieder auf. Er geht zur Tür und dreht sich noch einmal um. „In der Küche ist noch irgendwas zu essen, sonst benutze einfach wieder deinen Charme und besorg dir bei Nando’s was umsonst.“  
Okay, Louis weiß nicht was Nando’s ist, aber das klingt gut.

****

„Wohnt der heiße Twink immer noch bei dir?“, fragt Nick grinsend und schlägt Harry auf die Schulter.  
„Was?“ Harry ist völlig weggetreten und hat den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht wer Stan ist.  
Na ja, Louis’ Lover wird es wohl sein. Aber sind sie noch zusammen? Wo lebt Stan? Kann Harry gegen ihn ankommen und liebt Louis Stan? Waren sie nur Fuckbuddys oder ein Paar? Sind sie immer noch eins? Was ist, wenn Louis gar nicht Harrys Barbie ist, sondern ein obdachloser Verrückter?  
„Dieser… Louis?“, rät Nick mit zugekniffenen Augen. Gerade sind alle Kunden bedient und Harry und Nick stehen nur sinnlos in der Gegend herum, während sich Harry seine Schürze zubindet und sich einen Dutt macht.  
„Ja. Der wohnt noch bei mir.“  
„Wie ist er so? Nett? Höflich? Gut im Bett? Bezahlt er seine Miete mit Blowjobs?“, lacht er spaßig (und etwas fies, so wie Nick eben ist).  
Ach Nick, wenn du wüsstest, denkt Harry nur grinsend und stellt sich an die Kasse.  
Und dann beginnt der wohl längste Arbeitstag, den er je hatte.

****

Louis liegt eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf Harrys Bett und starrt an die Decke. Er riecht am Kissen und zieht sich Harrys T-Shirt an.  
Er ist einsam.  
Jahrelang hat er in einer vergammelten Kiste unter diesem Bett gelegen und davor hatte er jahrelang mitbekommen, wie Harry mies behandelt wurde. Von Gemma, von seiner Pflegefamilie und von allen anderen.  
Louis müsste lügen, würde er sich nicht eingestehen, dass er Harry besser als jeder andere verstehen kann.  
Und das würde er Harry heute sagen.  
Vielleicht nicht alles, aber Harry muss es langsam wissen. Muss wissen, was Louis für eine Vergangenheit hat. Harry hat ihn im Headspace nicht ausgenutzt. Er hat ihn immer nett behandelt, wie nervig und anhänglich Louis auch war. Für Harry war es von Anfang an selbstverständlich, dass Louis bei ihm wohnen wird. Er hat nicht einmal nach Geld gefragt. Louis sein letztes Hemd gegeben und sein Geld für eine Barbie ausgegeben.  
Harry ist ein wahrer Held, auch wenn er es noch nicht so richtig weiß. Aber Louis weiß es und er schätzt es mehr als alles andere. Harry ist sein Held.  
Es ist bereits abends, da kommt Harry wieder. Er schließt die Wohnungstür auf und rast ins Badezimmer.  
Mal wieder hart, lacht Louis innerlich, doch als er Harrys erleichtertes Seufzen und die Klospülung kurz danach hört, denkt sich Louis den Rest.  
Harry steht dann im Türrahmen, lehnt sich lässig an und kratzt sich am Kopf.  
Er hat immer noch einen Dutt.  
Und Louis leckt sich die Lippen. Vielleicht möchte Harry doch lieber mit ihm schlafen anstatt zu reden.  
„Hey Tarzan“, säuselt Louis da verspielt und legt sich verführerisch auf die Seite. Er zwinkert übertrieben, als er Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit endlich hat.  
Doch Harry hat keine Lust zu spielen. „Wer ist Stan?“  
Louis gibt es auf und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Er stützt sein Gesicht auf seinen Handbällen ab und starrt kurz zu Harry. „Er war mal mein fester Freund.“  
„War?“ Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Wann war er das?“ Er setzt sich neben Louis aufs Bett, lässt sich vorsichtig niedersinken, um Louis nicht aus seiner Erzählwelle zu reißen.  
„Vor langer, langer Zeit, Harold. Da warst du noch nicht auf der Welt.“  
Harry rutscht ein Stein in den Bauch, als er es realisiert. Das, was ihm eigentlich schon immer klar war: Louis ist nicht neunzehn und er ist viel älter als Harry.  
„Die 1980er“, lacht Harry unsicher und knetet seine Hände zusammen.  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf, sagt sich innerlich was soll’s. „Die 1950er.“  
Harrys Herz bleibt stehen. Die… 50er? „So lange also…“  
„Ich war neunzehn als wir zusammen kamen. Und ich hab ihm eben auch öfter mal einen geblasen. Ende der Geschichte.“ Louis will aufstehen.  
Harry zieht ihn zurück aufs Bett und sieht erst dann seine feuchten Augen. „Warte.“  
„Harry, ich kann das nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Abend wieder kommt, an dem es passiert ist und es geht einfach nicht.“  
Harry stockt. Ist irgendetwas mit Stan passiert?  
„Welcher Abend?“ Er verbessert sich. „Nein, du brauchst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst.“  
Louis schnieft. „Wir waren tanzen.“  
Harry nickt, hält Louis’ rechte Hand und streichelt beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über den Rücken.  
„Wir waren so leichtsinnig. Ich hatte mich als Frau verkleidet und wir haben in der Nähe der Tanzfläche rumgemacht.“  
Harry schluckt. Will er das wissen? Will er wissen, wie das alles weitergeht?  
„Wir buchten uns ein Zimmer… und wir ahnten nichts… wir haben einfach nur gelebt, wir waren so leichtsinnig.“ Er bricht vollkommen in Tränen aus.  
Harry beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Du musst nicht, will er noch sagen, doch da redet Louis schon weiter.  
„Sie wusste es. Sie wusste immer alles, aber ich hätte es nie gedacht. Das ich Frauenkleider trug, war nur ideal für sie gewesen.“ Louis bekommt einen leichten Schluckauf. Während er redet, laufen ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter, tropfen von seinem Kinn auf Harrys Pullover, den er trägt und auf ihre gefalteten Hände.  
Wer war „sie“?  
„Es überraschte mich, als ich nach Hause kam. Gerade noch mit meinem Freund Küsse getauscht und dann… und dann…“  
Harry weiß, er sollte sich darauf konzentrieren was Louis sagt. Aber was hängen bleibt ist „Freund“ und „Küsse“. „Zimmer gebucht“ und „rumgemacht“ gehen auch nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Er weiß, dass es unfair ist, weil er damals noch nicht einmal auf der Welt war, aber einfach zu wissen, dass Louis schon ein halbes Jahrhundert miterlebt hat, bevor er auf Harry traf, schmerzt etwas.  
Louis stützt sich dann einfach an Harry und weint. Harry will fragen wer „sie“ ist und was mit Stan und ihm passiert ist. Er will so viel mehr wissen, aber er merkt selbst, dass Louis zurzeit nicht in der Lage ist, ihm mehr zu erzählen, wenn er sogar schon bei wenigen Sätzen zusammenbricht.

****

Harry lässt es dann erst einmal. Es vergehen zwei Tage ohne, dass Louis in den Headspace fällt.  
Zwei Tagen ohne Fragen nach Stan und seiner Vergangenheit und zwei Tage ohne nächtliche amouröse Aktivitäten im Bett.  
Harry geht zur Arbeit, Louis bleibt zu Hause. Manchmal erkundet er etwas die Stadt, geht zu Nando’s oder McDonald’s, um sich seinen Frust wegzuessen. Er geht shoppen und schaut sich hübsche Sachen im Schaufenster an. Manchmal will Klein-Lou in einen Spielzeugladen oder anstatt die Männer-Collection lieber die Kinder-Collection anschauen, aber Louis lässt ihn nicht.  
Louis reißt sich zusammen. Denn er muss überlegen, in wie fern er Harry von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt.  
Soll er ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Soll er ihm von seinen Eltern erzählen, seiner Tante? Seinem achten Geburtstag, wo alles seinen Lauf nahm? Mehr von Stan?  
Louis ist zwar geschmeichelt, dass Harry eifersüchtig auf Stan ist, aber er will nicht mehr über Stan reden. Er weiß nicht einmal wo Stan jetzt ist. Ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Was er nach Louis’ Verschwinden getan hat.  
Hat er geheiratet? Ihm wenigstens ein bisschen hinterher getrauert?  
Hat seine Tante ihn gefunden?  
Louis schaudert alles, als er an sie denkt.  
Und er hofft wirklich, dass mit Stan nichts passiert ist.  
Es ist Donnerstag, da kommt Harry nach Hause und sieht wie Louis kritisch seine Bademantel-Barbie begutachtet.  
Erst freut sich Harry: Ist Louis wieder im Headspace? Kann er endlich wieder ohne diese komische Spannung mit Louis reden? Ihn füttern? (Auch wenn das manchmal wirklich schwer ist…)  
Louis schaut nach oben und Harry sieht, dass der kindliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht fehlt. Er ist nicht im Headspace. Er ist ein großer Junge.  
„Wie war es bei der Arbeit?“  
„Gut“, murmelt Harry nur und lässt seine Tasche neben die Couch fallen, nachdem er sich auf diese schmeißt und stöhnt. „Ich hasse Menschen.“  
Louis lacht leise. „Wer tut das nicht? Sie sind grausam. Besonders wenn sie einfach in dein Café kommen und auch noch wollen, dass du sie bedienst! Skandalös!“  
Harry mustert Louis in liegender Position. „Du musst sie ja nicht bedienen. Es ist einfach grauenhaft…“  
„Wieso arbeitest du da, wenn du deinen Job so hasst, Harold? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“  
„Weil nicht jeder Geld herzaubern kann“, rollt Harry mit den Augen. Er hat nicht wirklich über das nachgedacht, was er gesagt hat, doch als er es merkt, setzt er sich auf. „Das ist es doch, oder? Jemand geht nicht zu PRIMARK, lässt sich alles in eine Tüte packen und haut wieder ab ohne zu bezahlen…“ Er runzelt die Stirn.  
Louis sieht in seinen Schoß.  
Vielleicht sollte er das Ganze für Harry verständlich machen. Aber wie macht man das?  
„Das ist es, ja.“ Louis klopft auf den Platz neben sich und sieht kurz zu Harry. „Komm her.“  
Harry huscht schnell zu Louis, lässt sich neben ihn fallen wie schon vor einigen Tagen.  
„Es fing alles an meinem achten Geburtstag an. Ich hatte vorher schon gemerkt, dass ich komische Sachen machen kann, aber… an dem Tag eskalierte das Ganze.“

****

1943

Louis öffnet die Tür und blickt fröhlich in das Gesicht seiner Tante Esmeralda. Sie hat einen Kuchen in der Hand und bereut das sofort, als sie merkt, dass sie das Geburtstagskind nicht umarmen kann. „Louis! Alles Gute, mein Kleiner!“  
Sie hat toupierte blond gefärbte Haare, die gleichen blauen Augen wie Louis. Sie ist etwas größer und schlanker als Louis’ Mutter Johannah.  
„Hallo und danke!“ Louis wirft die Arme in die Luft und will gerade stürmisch seine Lieblingstante umarmen, da kommt Johannah dazwischen.  
„Louis, sie muss erst den Kuchen abstellen.“ Zugegeben, es kommt etwas harsch und streng heraus. Johannah plant das nicht, aber ihr Mann ist einfach auch so und irgendwie haben die Gewohnheiten auf sie abgefärbt.  
Esmeralda geht in das Wohnzimmer, wo der Tisch gedeckt ist und Louis’ Lieblingsplatte im Hintergrund läuft. Sie nimmt Louis hoch und wirbelt ihn in der Luft herum.  
„Du bist so stark, Tantchen“, kichert Louis und lässt sich von seiner Tante auf seinen Stuhl setzen.  
„Und du so so niedlich und klein, mein kleines Butterbienchen“, lacht Esmeralda und zwickt ihrem Neffen spielerisch in die propere Wange.  
(Louis’ Eltern hoffen, dass er noch den Babyspeck verliert, den man immer noch in seinem Gesicht sehen kann. Der Junge muss ein echter Mann werden.)  
Alle setzen sich an den Tisch. Mark holt den Fotoapparat, Johannah und Esmeralda sitzen je an einer von Louis’ Seiten. Es ist still, abgesehen von der Platte, die sich gerade aufhängt und immer wieder die drei gleichen Töne spielt.  
„Mark, mach das Gedudel aus“, beschwert sich Johannah mit einem eingefrorenen Lächeln. Mark fotografiert die zwei Damen mit Louis in ihrer Mitte.  
Louis verzieht traurig die Mundwinkel. Erst hängt sich seine liebste Platte einfach so auf und dann macht sich seine Mutter auch noch darüber lustig, Louis würde „Gedudel“ hören. Vielleicht meinte sie auch nur, dass es nervt, die Platte sei aufgehängt, aber das ist Louis egal, weil seine Mutter ihm eh nur Böses will.  
Nach den Fotos zündet Esmeralda die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen an. Acht Stück sind es und wegen der Creme sinken sie schon in die weiche Kuchenmasse. Esmeralda hatte es noch nie mit Backen und versteht nicht, dass man keine normalen Kerzen für einen Kuchen nehmen kann sondern das es Back-Kerzen gibt.  
„Wo sind deine Freunde, Lou?“, fragt die Tante und dreht sich nach dem Anzünden wieder zu ihrem Neffen.  
Louis schaut traurig in seinen Schoß. „Mum hat mir erlaubt einen einzuladen und das war Stan, mein bester Freund, aber Stan liegt mit Grippe im Bett und konnte nicht kommen…“ Er schmollt.  
„Oh, Baby“, sagt Esmeralda zärtlich. „Wieso hast du denn dann niemand anderen eingeladen? Zum Beispiel… wie war sein Name…“  
Johannah unterbricht sie. „Das wäre unhöflich. Er hat Stan eingeladen und wenn der nun einmal nicht kommen kann, dann ist das so. Man sollte niemanden einladen, nur weil die erste Wahl keine Zeit hatte.“ Da ist etwas Zickiges in ihrer Stimme, das Esmeralda unter dem Tisch die Fäuste ballen lässt.  
Es reicht nicht, dass ihre Schwester so eine verschrobene Religionstussi ist, nein, sie geht mit Louis um als wäre er ein Haufen Dreck.  
Am liebsten würde sie Louis einfach mitnehmen, ihn behandeln wie man einen Sohn behandelt und ihn aufziehen.

****

Louis versucht zu nicken und seufzt. „Richtig.“  
Esmeralda beobachtet ihre Schwester immer noch mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und einem angespannten Kiefer. Würde sie es nicht besser wissen, würde sie denken, dass Johannah nicht ihre Schwester ist.  
Mark räuspert sich. „Es wäre jetzt Zeit die Kerzen auszupusten. ich meine… Bevor sie ganz in den Kuchen sinken.“ Er lacht nervös. Er hat die Blicke der beiden Frauen gesehen und auch wenn er sonst sehr streng mit seinem Sohn ist, will er Louis doch irgendwie retten.  
„Die Kerzen“, lächelt Esmeralda gespielt und schaut zum Kuchen. „Louis-Schatz, blas die Kerzen aus!“  
Sie will die Stimmung wieder munterer werden lassen und jubelt, als Louis - etwas verklemmt - aufsteht und erst zu seinen Eltern und dann zu seiner Tante blickt.  
Er holt tief Luft und hebt die rechte Hand.  
Alle drei Erwachsenen starren ihn fragend an, als Louis die Augen schließt, beginnt zu lächeln und kleine Lichtstrahlen aus seinen Fingern schießen, die alle acht Kerzen auf den Punkt genau erlöschen lassen.  
Wie umfallende Dominosteine.  
Johannah schnappt eilig nach Luft, Mark starrt nur durch seine Linse auf seinen Sohn, der begeistert auf sein Meisterwerk starrt.  
Und Esmeralda hat nur eins im Kopf: Der Junge kann es auch.  
Sie packt Louis’ Hand und zieht ihn hastig wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Ich habe wochenlang geübt und endlich kann ich es“, kichert Louis erfreut und lächelt Esmeralda an. „Hab ich das nicht gut gemacht, Tantchen?“  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Johannah. Ihre Stimme wird mit der Zeit immer lauter. „Wie hast du das gemacht, du Teufel!“  
Sie springt auf und rennt zum Kreuz, dass an der Wand hängt. Sie reißt es herunter und will Louis damit auf den Kopf hauen.  
Doch sie friert in ihren Bewegungen ein, als sie die glühenden Hände ihrer Schwester erblickt. „Wag es nicht, Johannah!“, zischt diese gefährlich leise. „Ich warne dich. Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann…“  
„Er ist… ein Teufelsanbeter! Mein Sohn ist ein Teufelsanbeter!“ Irgendeine Sicherung scheint in Johannahs Gehirn durchzubrennen, als sie das Kreuz in die Luft schwingt und es direkt auf Louis’ Kopf knallen will.  
Doch kurz bevor das Holz mit Louis’ empfindlicher Kopfhaut in Berührung kommt, hat Esmeralda ihren Finger gehoben und das Kreuz inmitten seiner Bewegungen eingefroren.  
Sie zerrt Louis vom Stuhl, packt ihn grob am Handgelenk und zerrt ihn in Pantoffeln und ohne Jacke in die Dezemberluft heraus.  
Sie setzt sich mit ihm in ihr Auto und braust die Straße herunter.  
„Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?“, fragt Louis mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wieso wollte Mama mich schlagen? Wie hat sie mich genannt? ich… bin kein Teufelsan-“  
„Louis, deine Mutter hat einen Schaden. Ich hätte dich da schon sehr viel eher herausholen sollen, aber jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du es auch kannst, weiß ich, dass wir zusammen leben können.“  
Sie würde sich gern freuen. Denn Gesellschaft eines Menschen in ihrem großen Haus und ein Kind, um das sie sich kümmern kann, dass sie erziehen kann, ist alles was sie will. Sie liebt Louis sowieso schon wie einen Sohn.

****

Harry sitzt stumm neben Louis. Louis hatte ihm so eben erzählt, dass seine Mutter ihn mit einem Holzkreuz schlagen wollte, weil Louis die Kerzen mit Magie ausgeblasen hatte.  
Und wie hirnrissig diese ganze Geschichte auch war: Harry glaubt sie Louis.  
Denn Louis’ Blick, als er erzählt, spricht Bände. Louis war dabei, Louis hat das erlebt. Hat den Schock seiner Eltern erlebt. Seine Tante, die für ihn eingestanden ist.  
Das ist für Harry eine Menge zu verdauen. Immerhin weiß er jetzt, dass Louis wirklich zaubern kann.  
Er schluckt. Vor kurzem hatte er Louis fast weggeschmissen. Und ihm tut es jetzt einfach noch doppelt so leid wie vor Louis’ Geschichte.  
Louis weint nicht. Er sitzt nur betrübt da und starrt auf die Barbie, die den Bademantel trägt. Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Breitbeinig und so überhaupt nicht für Louis typisch, sitzt er da und starrt mit seinen Augen zurück in das Jahr 1943.  
„Das war zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs“, murmelt Harry nur abwesend,als er es schafft die letzten Brocken aus dem Geschichtsunterricht zusammen zu setzen.  
Louis nickt. „Davon hab ich nicht viel mitbekommen. Zum Glück nicht.“ Er lacht bitter. „Ich hatte wirklich damals genug Probleme.“  
Das ist das Letzte, was Louis zu dem Thema an diesem Abend sagt. Er steht einfach auf und macht sich und Harry etwas zu essen. Etwas Pizza im Ofen und nachdem sie diese in Stille gegessen haben, gehen sie beide ins Bett.  
Louis kuschelt sich an Harry und Harry starrt mal wieder an die Decke.  
Es ist wirklich schon seine Routine Louis’ kleinen Körper an seinen gepresst zu spüren. Louis’ Knie an seinem Oberschenkel, Louis’ Hand gekrallt in seinem Shirt. Louis’ Haare in seinem Gesicht oder unter seinem Kinn.  
Und irgendwie ist das okay und beruhigend. Besonders nach so einer Geschichte.  
„Den Rest erzähle ich dir wann anders. Ich will nicht, dass du schreiend davon läufst… oder das ich wütend werde. ich habe das Ganze jahrelang verdrängt. Scheiße, ich war eine verdammte Barbiepuppe… Ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber wir müssen alles Stück für Stück abarbeiten, damit du mich verstehst.“  
Harry stoppt Louis nicht, als er einfach sinnlos los brabbelt und Harry irgendetwas von Gesangstunden erzählt und davon, dass Louis Nando’s toll findet und dass das Essen heutzutage viel besser ist als früher.  
Harry nickt und lacht alles ab, streichelt Louis immer mal wieder über den Rücken, wuschelt ihm durchs Haar.  
„Du darfst keinem von mir erzählen. Keiner kann wissen, dass ich dir das gesagt habe“, flüstert Louis - vielleicht etwas kindlich, etwas im Headspace. (Harry schätzt ihn auf neun oder zehn.)  
„Harry, wirklich! Keinem sagen!“  
„Ja, Louis. Schlaf jetzt, okay? Das war sicherlich nicht leicht, dass alles zu erzählen.“  
Louis schmollt im Dunkeln und schnaubt. „Na gut“, brummt er in Harrys Shirt und leckt einmal über Harrys einen rechten Nippel, der unter dem Shirt durch die Kälte im Zimmer hervorsteht.  
„Louis“, zischt Harry leicht wimmernd.  
Louis kichert nur. „Leck, leck den Hazza“, singt er. „Du gehörst mir. Ich hab dich angeleckt. Jetzt will dich eh niemand anderes haben. Meins. Mein Sandwich, mein Hazza.“  
„Ach Lou“, murmelt Harry grinsend. „Schlaf endlich, du kleines Energiebündel.“

****

Harry mag Schlafen.  
Schlafen ist eine tolle Sache und nach einem langen Arbeitstag und einer heftigen Geschichte seines Barbie-Mitbewohners mehr als notwenig.  
Doch dieser Mitbewohner scheißt irgendwie auf Harrys Bedürfnisse. (Zumindest auf einige von ihnen.)  
Denn mitten in der Nacht (mal wieder urgh) wird Harry von Louis geweckt.  
Es ist jedoch etwas anders als sonst, denn Louis saugt an seinem Nacken und schmatzt dabei etwas, als er die Stelle immer wieder küsst.  
Harry reißt die Augen auf und braucht ein wenig Zeit um das Geschehen zu verstehen.  
Was ist das Feuchte an seinem Hals, wer liegt auf ihm und was kichert da in sein Shirt.  
Louis.  
Harry schaltet schnell und schielt herunter auf den Jungen, der ihn freudig angrinst.  
„Hazza, Knutschfleck-Alarm!“  
Ist Louis im Headspace?  
Aber wieso macht er dann sowas?  
Er seufzt. „Ich bin schon wieder in Stimmung“, murmelt er beschämt.  
„Wie alt fühlst du dich gerade?“, will Harry skeptisch wissen und arrangiert seine Position unter Louis etwas anders.  
„Wie… 16“, flüstert Louis und zwinkert. „Wie in meinem Zimmer. Geheim. Ab von jeder Realität. Ich hätte wirklich Lust auf ein Rollenspiel.“  
„Louis“, nuschelt Harry. Er mag Schlafen gerade mehr als Sex. Obwohl… na ja.  
Harry reibt sich die Augen, holt etwas Schlafsand heraus und schnippst ihn Richtung Fenster.  
Der Mond steht hell und die Straßenlaterne flackert.  
Harry hasst die Tatsache, dass er keine Gardinen hat.  
„Lass mich ausreden“, schmollt Louis und schlägt Harry leicht auf die Brust.  
„Rollenspiel reicht mir schon, um Nein zu sagen.“  
„Du bist so ein verdammter Spielverderber! Es ist harmlos.“  
„Harmlos?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann erzähl mir davon, aber ich sage dir von Anfang an, dass ich mich nicht bewegen werde. Ich will schlafen.“  
Louis grinst zufrieden und setzt sich auf Harrys Beine. Harry sieht selbst in der Dunkelheit, dass Louis hart ist.  
„Wir haben eine Übernachtungsparty gemacht. Nur zu zweit. Wir haben Filme geschaut… Giant und Rebel Without A Cause und East of Eden und dann haben wir uns mit Popcorn beworfen und uns aus unseren Tagebüchern vorgelesen… Und dann sind wir eingeschlafen. Ich konnte aber nicht schlafen und bin zu dir ins Bett gekrabbelt, weil ich nachts Angst habe und du so schön warm bist. Und wie das eben so ist mit 16, bin ich hart geworden und du bist davon aufgewacht. Und weil ich so ein böser und unartiger Junge bin, musst du… mir helfen…“  
„Was?“, lacht Harry verwirrt. „Die Hälfte ergibt nicht einmal wirklich Sinn, Louis.“  
Louis verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich habe einen Vorschlag.“ Harry setzt sich auf, nimmt sich Louis vom Schoss und legt ihn sich hin. „Wir machen das so: Wir haben eine Übernachtungsparty gemacht. Zu zweit und am Ende bist du in meinem Bett gelandet, hast mich mit deinem Kichern und deinem Arsch wild gemacht und jetzt will ich dich befriedigen, weil du so ein braver Junge warst.“  
„Dabei musst du dich aber bewegen, Harry“, säuselt Louis. Die Lust und Harrys Haare verschleiern ihm die Sicht.  
„Das muss ich dann wohl leider. Aber ich muss mich revanchieren.“  
Louis weiß erst nicht, was er jetzt erwarten soll, aber dann spürt er Harrys Hand an seiner Erektion. Diese zuckt und das bringt beide zum Stöhnen.  
„Harry“, japst Louis und lässt seine Hände sich wieder in Harrys Haaren vergraben.  
„Guter Junge“, murmelt Harry. Dirty Talk war noch nie sein Ding.  
„Ich bin kein Gaul, Harold“, kriegt es Louis unter Seufzern hervor. Er schließt die Augen, hat den Mund halb offen.  
„Für den Knutschfleck muss ich mich wohl auch revanchieren“, nuschelt Harry und küsst an Louis’ Hals entlang. Er findet eine empfindliche Stelle und leckt über sie, während seine Hand Louis’ Schaft auf und ab fährt.  
Louis wimmert und stellt seine Beine auf. Er spreizt sie leicht. Er will, dass Harry da unten hin kommt. Dass Harry ihn da unten berührt.  
Aber er will sich lieber danach verzehren und auf Harry hören, als nur seinen Willen zu bekommen.  
So wie damals bei Stan.  
Louis ist ein guter Junge und hört auf Harry.  
Harry saugt an der Stelle, versucht es so leise wie er kann. Nebenbei hat er noch mit den Schmerzen seiner eigenen Erektion zu kämpfen.  
„Harry, du bist so heiß“, stöhnt Louis. „So groß und stark. Kannst mich sicher gegen eine Wand heben und mich einfach ficken. Mich versohlen, wenn ich nicht gehorche. Ich werde ein artiger Junge sein, versprochen.“  
Harry ist von diesen Worten etwas überwältigt. Der Sex mit seinem Ex-Freund war nie so… kinky.  
Doch Louis scheint das sehr zu gefallen, denn kurz darauf spritzt er in Unterhose Nummer Drei. Oder bereits Vier?  
Harry löst sich nicht von Louis. Er küsst weiter an seinem Nacken entlang und genießt Louis’ Nähe, seine Wärme, sein erschöpftes Keuchen, seine Atemstöße, die auf Harrys Haare treffen.  
„Louis…“, murmelt Harry nur in Louis’ Nacken und hinterlässt gleich noch einen Knutschfleck.


	4. Chapter 4

„Zayn?“ Liams Hände werden schwitzig, als er Zayn vor seiner Haustür erblickt.  
Zayn sieht besser aus denn je. Seine Haare sind gestylt, sein Bart ist in der richtigen Form, seine Hände hat er in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er schaut erst auf Liam, dann wieder auf den Boden vor sich.  
Liam hat einen offnen Mund und er will etwas sagen, aber die Wörter kommen einfach nicht raus. Er kriegt wortwörtlich keinen Ton heraus, als Zayn wieder direkt in seine Augen sieht.  
„Hi Liam“, sagt Zayn und scharrt etwas mit einem Fuß, um sich abzulenken.  
„Zayn“, murmelt Liam immer noch fassungslos und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Darf ich rein kommen? Ich weiß, du hast wahrscheinlich viel zu tun, aber… ja, vielleicht hast du Lust zu reden oder so etwas?“, knirscht Zayn blubbernd und versucht seine Nervosität aus seinem Gesicht zu halten.  
Liam nickt und tritt zur Seite, er öffnet die Tür einen Deut weiter und lässt Zayn in seine Wohnung spazieren.  
Es fühlt sich so heimisch an. Zayn hier zu haben. Hier mit ihm zu sein.  
Liam merkt jetzt, dass Zayn blasser ist. Sehr blass sogar und er sieht fertig aus. Augenringe, herunter gezogene Mundwinkel und Denkfalten in der Stirn.  
Ja, Zayn ist nun einmal so. Er denkt viel nach, aber noch nie sah er so heruntergekommen aus, gibt Liam in Gedanken zu.  
Zayn holt tief Luft. Sie setzen sich auf Liams Couch und Liam sitzt viel zu weit weg für Zayns Geschmack, aber vielleicht, denkt sich Zayn, denkt Liam, dass er nicht näher an ihm sitzen soll.  
„Was… Ich meine, ich freue mich dich hier zu sehen, aber als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen, hast du deinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht…“ Liam streicht sich die zotteligen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht und seine Augen suchen das Zimmer nach Unordnung ab. Zayn hat es schon immer gehasst, dass er so unordentlich ist.  
Leider ist Liams Wohnung immer unordentlich.  
„Ich habe mich von dir getrennt, weil ich das nicht mehr länger mitansehen konnte. Du hast Sophia betrogen und…“  
„Aber mit dir“, wirft Liam etwas zornig ein. Die Wut und der Lernstress befallen ihn gleichzeitig und er rauft sich in den Haaren.  
„Trotzdem, Liam. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können, wenn du und Sophia noch liiert sind.“  
Liam ist verwirrt, starrt Zayn nun ohne Scheu an. „Was machst du dann hier?“  
„Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht…“  
Es klingelt.  
Liam seufzt. „Ich geh da nicht ran“, sagt er Zayn und schenkt der Freisprechanlage in der Nähe seiner Tür nur einen genervten Blick.  
Zayn ist Liams Unhöflichkeit gewöhnt. Er ist es gewohnt, dass er Liams Allerheiligstes ist.  
„Ich dachte wir könnten“, setzt Zayn erneut an und wird ein zweites Mal von der Klingel unterbrochen.  
„Haut ab“, brüllt Liam unkontrolliert, als würde ihn jemand hören (außer Zayn).  
Zayn muss leicht grinsen, wird jedoch wieder ernst, als sich Liam wieder zu ihm wendet. „Was wolltest du sagen?“  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass…“  
Man hört Schritte im Treppenhaus und dann klopft es.  
Liam grummelt Gemeinheiten vor sich hin, steht missmutig auf und reißt die Tür auf.  
Vor ihm stehen Harry und Louis.  
Nein, bitte nicht Louis. Liam ist schon mit Zayn genug verzweifelt.  
„Harry, heute ist es schlecht“, mault Liam und will Harry die Tür vor der Nase zu knallen.  
Harry hält ihn davon ab. „Bitte, nur noch heute, Liam. Er ist wieder im Headspace und diesmal ist er so klein, dass er kaum reden will… Ich kann ihn nicht zu Hause lassen“, fleht Harry. In einer Hand hält er eine Tasche (in der sich wahrscheinlich Spielsachen befinden), in der anderen hält er Louis’ kleinere Hand fest.  
Louis schaut argwöhnisch zu Liam und dann wieder zu Harry.  
Liam seufzt. „Nein, Harold. Vergiss es. Ich habe Besuch.“  
Harry schaut hinter Liam, wo er die Couch erkennt. Zayn.  
Harry sieht Zayn und nickt.  
Er mochte Zayn noch nie wirklich.  
Louis sieht auch neugierig herein. „Wer das?“, fragt er in hoher Stimme und zeigt mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Zayn, der einen Ausdruck zwischen Verärgerung und Belustigung im Gesicht hat.  
„Zayn, aber das geht dich nichts an“, zischt Liam und bringt Louis dazu seinen Arm wieder herunter zu nehmen und wieder auf Harry zu starren.  
Harry stellt die Tasche ab, um sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare zu fahren. „Ein paar Stunden. Ich hole ihn spätestens um zwei wieder ab.“  
Zayn steht von der Couch auf und drängt Liam einen Stück vom Türrahmen weg.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, dass der Junge vor ihm mindestens 17 zu sein scheint, beugt er sich ein Stück weit herunter. „Hallo, mein Kleiner.“  
Louis’ Gesicht leuchtet, er grinst.  
„Ist Liam gemein zu dir?“, fragt Zayn schmollend.  
Louis nickt.  
Liam stöhnt. „Nein Zayn, bitte nicht.“

****

Louis nimmt die Hand, die Zayn ihm hinhält und schaut dann hinter sich auf Harry, dessen Hand er ebenfalls hält. „Hazza mitkommen.“  
Harry lächelt traurig und schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Lou. Ich muss arbeiten. Ich hole dich nachher ab.“  
Louis schluchzt. „Nein, Hazza muss mitkommen!“ Er fängt dann schließlich an zu weinen   
„Ach, Lou“, seufzt Harry. „Mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist.“  
Liam stöhnt genervt auf. „Verdammte Scheiße, ihr seid ein paar Stunden getrennt und nicht ein paar Jahre.“  
Zayn schlägt Liam auf seinen Oberarm.  
„Was?“, zischt Liam genervt. „Du ziehst diesen Jungen gerade in mein Haus und dann schlägst du mich noch? Weißt du eigentlich wie viel Arbeit er ist?!“  
Zayn rollt mit den Augen. „Hast du vergessen als was ich arbeite?“  
„Louis ist…“ Liam sucht verzweifelt nach Louis’ Alter, aber er weiß es nicht. Er weiß nur, dass der Kerl vor ihm auf gar keinen Fall minderjährig ist. „Louis ist jedenfalls nicht eins der Kinder in deinem Kindergarten!“  
Zayn grinst. „Das ist er nicht. Oder, Harry?“  
Harry blickt erschrocken zu Zayn, er wusste nicht einmal, dass er sich seinen Namen gemerkt hat. Sonst scheint Zayn immer so desinteressiert.  
„Was? Er ist… Er ist 19… Also jedenfalls manchmal. Jetzt eher drei.“  
Zayn lächelt auf Louis herab, der sich auf den Boden gesetzt hat und in seiner Tasche herumwühlt.  
„Irgendwelche Besonderheiten? Ist er gegen irgendetwas allergisch? Muss ich ihm auf Klo helfen? Füttern?“  
Harry ist sprachlos und versucht etwas zu sagen, auf Zayns Fragen zu antworten.  
„Also, ähm…“  
„Harry, geh einfach“, schreitet Liam ein. „Wir machen das schon.“ (Liam hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass er das sagt.)  
Zayn sieht sich zufrieden Liam von der Seite an und dann scheucht er Harry mit der Hand weg. „Solange er beschäftigt ist“, flüstert er zu Harry und da stolpert der gelockte Adonis auch schon eilig die Treppe herunter.  
Zayn ist mit seinem Plan zufrieden und kniet sich herunter zu Louis. „Willst du mir drinnen mal deine Spielsachen zeigen?“  
Louis sieht auf. Eine fast getrocknete Träne klebt noch unter seinem Auge und ein paar haben sich in seinen Wimpern verfangen. Er nickt.  
Zayn hilft dem Kleinen hoch und räumt Louis’ Spielsachen wieder zusammen. Er sieht einen Schnuller und behält diesen gleich in der Hand. Er gestikuliert Louis er solle herein gehen und als sie beide Liams Wohnung betreten haben, geht Zayn in die Küche und wäscht den Schnuller ab.  
Harry muss mehr auf ihn aufpassen. Der Schnuller darf nicht einfach dreckig in Louis’ Mund.  
Als Zayn wieder ins Wohnzimmer geht, muss er herzlich lachen, da ein missmutiger und schmollender Liam auf der Couch sitzt und einen energisch vertieften Louis beobachtet.  
Louis hatte wohl noch einen anderen Schnuller. Und an diesem nuckelt er jetzt.  
Zayn setzt sich zu ihm und zieht Louis den Schnuller aus dem Mund.  
Von Louis gibt es deswegen einen quietschen Aufschrei, jedoch bleibt sein Blick auf den beiden Autos und der duschenden Barbie. Louis macht das Geräusch einer Dusche nach und Zayn steckt ihm den anderen (sauberen) Schnuller in den Mund.  
Louis scheint den Unterschied nicht zu merken und nuckelt weiter.  
Zayn und Louis fangen an mit den Autos zu spielen. Sie schieben die Autos hin und her und Louis lässt seins in der Luft fliegen und erzählt stolz, dass seins besser ist als das von Zaynie. Und Zayn lässt ihn.  
Liam sitzt immer noch mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa und beobachtet kritisch Zayn. Der schien nämlich überhaupt gar keine Zeit zu brauchen, um zu verarbeiten wer und was und wie Louis ist. Und das macht Liam skeptisch.  
„Sag mal, Zayn“, setzt Liam streng und misstrauisch an. „Woher weißt du, wie du mit Louis umgehen sollst?“  
Zayn lacht gerade noch über Louis, der wieder versucht „coole“ Sachen mit seinem Auto zu machen und in der einen kleinen Hand fest die Barbie hält und es gar nicht mehr zu merken scheint.  
„Zayn!“  
Dieser dreht sich nun schlagartig zu Liam und sein Lächeln verschwindet. „Was ist?“  
„Wieso wunderst du dich nicht, dass sich ein 19-Jähriger wie ein Kleinkind verhält?!“  
„Harry hat doch schon gesagt, dass Louis im Headspace ist“, zuckt Zayn mit den Schultern und konzentriert sich wieder auf Louis, während er sich in einen bequemen Schneidersitz setzt.  
„Aber…“ Liam verzweifelt mal wieder und rauft sich durch seine schon längst unordentlichen Haare. „Das ist nicht normal, verdammt.“  
Louis zuckt kurz zusammen, fasst sich dann jedoch wieder.  
Zayn steht auf, geht zu Liam und setzt sich Liam gegenüber auf den Couchtisch.  
Zayn weiß, dass Liam diesen Tisch liebt. Liam hat ihm mal verboten auf allen vieren darauf zu knien, als sie gefickt haben.  
So sehr liebt Liam diesen Tisch.  
Zayn bewegt seinen Hintern, testet das Holz unter ihm aus. „Hält der Tisch?“, fragt er unschuldig. „Meinst du, Liam James Payne, dass dieser Tisch mein Gewicht hält?“  
„Bitte Zayn!“, fleht Liam, Augen auf Zayns Hintern auf seinem allerliebsten Tisch. „Ich… Was willst du. Geh nur von diesem Tisch herunter.“

****

Zayn lacht bitter. „Dann hör auf, Louis zu sagen, dass das Schwachsinn ist, was er tut. Weißt du eigentlich was du damit anrichten kannst?“  
„Das er wieder anfängt zu heulen? Hat er doch eh schon“, zuckt Liam mit den Schultern und vergisst kurz den Tisch.  
„Er wird zusammenbrechen.“  
„Ach Zayn, du Drama Queen, Louis wird schon nicht gleich aus dem Fenster springen“, lacht Liam höhnisch.  
„Liam, ich meine nicht Louis sondern den Tisch“, zischt Zayn zurück.  
„Oh.“  
„Verhältst du dich jetzt angemessen? Ich werde meinen fabulösen Arsch erst von diesem Tisch bewegen, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dich benimmst.“ Zayn wackelt mit dem Finger.  
„Das ist Erpressung“, beschwert Liam sich.  
„Das ist Erziehung.“  
„Du brauchst mich nicht erziehen, Zayn. Ich bin nämlich zufällig auch keins der Kinder in deinem Kindergarten.“  
Zayn muss etwas grinsen, weil sich das alles schon wieder so normal anfühlt. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie sich in der Bar um den Drink stritten und es nachher auf der Männertoilette taten.  
Aber Zayn schweift ab.  
„Ich bin still. Geh nur von meinem Tisch, du Bitch.“  
Zayn rollt mit den Augen und setzt sich nun neben Liam auf die Couch. Er beobachtet Louis, der sich auf dem Boden hin und her rollt und kichert. Er hat einen Teddybären in der Hand und man kann hören, dass er ihn „Hazzie“ nennt.  
„Wir sollten aufpassen, dass er sich nicht erkältet. Vielleicht legen wir ihm eine Decke drunter. Hat Louis überhaupt schon Frühstück gehabt? Ach so, ich will ihn füttern. Es sei denn, du fühlst dich dafür qualifiziert, aber ich denke, dass wir das bei dir ausschließen können, nicht wahr?“ Zayn lacht munter und grinst zu Liam.  
Dieser guckt ihn nur grummelig an. „Sag mir endlich, wieso du dich mit diesem Headspace-Scheiß auskennst!“  
„Soll ich mich wieder auf den Tisch setzen, Liam?“, fragt Zayn androhend und zieht eine gezupfte Augenbraue in die Luft.  
Liam schüttelt seufzend den Kopf. Er wird etwas ernster und nuschelt nun verlegen. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du dich auch wie ein Kleinkind verhältst, wenn du allein bist…“  
„Ich mag es vielleicht dich Daddy im Bett zu nennen, aber ich bin kein Little.“  
„Du bist was nicht?“ Liam verzieht verwirrt das Gesicht.  
„Louis ist ein Little. Er ist im Headspace. Man kann es aber auch Little Space nennen…“  
„Wieso weißt du das alles?“  
Zayn seufzt. „Mein Ex-Freund wollte es ausprobieren und wir haben uns darüber informiert. Er hat aber nach einer Zeit festgestellt, dass er das alles doch nicht so gut findet… Ein absoluter Langweiler“, murmelt Zayn.  
Liam lacht. „Durftest du ihn nicht Daddy nennen?“  
„Ich war der Dominante, Liam. Wenn, dann hätte er mich Daddy genannt.“  
Liam prustet los. „Ob Louis und Harry das auch machen? Ob Louis Harry Daddy nennt?“  
Zayn rollt mit den Augen. „Es kommt häufig vor, aber wenn er das machen würde, dann hätte er ihn vorhin Daddy und nicht Hazza genannt, Liam. Wenn jemand im Headspace ist, spielt der einem nichts vor. Louis hätte darauf geschissen, dass wir dabei waren und hätte Harry Daddy genannt.“  
„Spielverderber“, mault Liam - immer noch etwas am Lachen.  
„Vielleicht ist Louis kein Little, der etwas sexuelles mit Harry macht. Weißt du, es gibt zwei Arten und zwar…“  
„Kenn ich“, meint Liam und trinkt einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche von gestern Abend. Es schmeckt ekelhaft und abgestanden, aber es ist das letzte, das er hat.  
„Und woher weißt du sowas?“  
„Google“, nuschelt Liam und rennt ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben.  
Scheiß Bier. 

****

Beim Mittagessen meint Liam James wieder herum zicken zu müssen.  
„Zayn, ich habe für heute Pizza geplant. Und vielleicht noch einen Burger und Pommes.“  
„Wie ernährst du dich eigentlich, Liam“, seufzt Zayn gestresst und wackelt mit der Barbie vor Louis’ Gesicht rum, der sie mit offnem Mund und begeistert ansieht, denn für ihn bewegt sich die Barbie gerade selbst. (Irgendwie muss man den Jungen ja beschäftigen, denkt Zayn sich.)  
„Ich ernähre mich vollkommen normal“, sagt Liam und steht auf. Er geht in die Küche und kramt aus seinem Gefrierschrank Tiefkühlpizza, Burger und Pommes. Alles eingefroren.  
Zayn verzieht das Gesicht. „Du bist widerlich. Wir können Louis nicht so einen Dreck zu essen geben, außerdem haben wir Harry nicht gefragt, ob er Fast Food darf.“  
Liam stößt mit dem Kopf genervt gegen den Schrank und stöhnt. „Zayn, hör endlich auf so zu tun, als wäre Louis ein wirkliches Kind. Der wächst sowieso nicht mehr und Harry und er essen bestimmt andauernd Fast Food!“  
„Ja, und genau deswegen dürfen wir Louis keins geben“, nuschelt Zayn und sucht in Liams Konservenschrank nach Gemüse.  
„Sogar Erbsen“, zwinkert Zayn. Ja, er und Liam haben mit Erbsen eine erotische Vergangenheit, aber das ist eine Gesichte für einen anderen Tag…  
Liam rollt mit den Augen. „Bitte keine Erbsen. Ich schwöre, Zayn!“  
Zayn bricht die Konserve auf, schüttelt alles in einen Topf und wenig später sitzen er, Liam und Louis auf dem Sofa.  
Liam hat einen Teller Gemüse und ein wenig Fleisch vor sich stehen. Er hat jedoch missmutig die Arme verschränkt (mal wieder) und schaut Zayn dabei zu, wie er Louis immer wieder ein bisschen füttert. Louis sitzt auf Zayns Schoss, hat ein Lätzchen um und eine Baby-Trinkflasche in der Hand, aus der er manchmal erschöpft Schlucke nimmt.  
Zayn „klaut“ ihm hier und da mal die Nase und bringt Louis zum Kichern.  
„Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet“, stöhnt Liam irgendwann.  
Zayn geht mit Louis zum Klo und putzt ihm dann noch sein voll geschmiertes Gesicht ab. Er merkt, dass Louis die Augen zu fallen und dass sich der Kleine bemühen muss wach zu bleiben.  
Außerdem wird Louis etwas weinerlich mit der Zeit.  
Also entscheidet Zayn (weil Zayn es eben drauf hat und sich Liam von der Couch verpissen kann, weil er da eh viel zu viel hockt), dass sich Louis zu einem Mittagsschlaf hinlegen soll.  
Also wird erst Liam James von seiner blöden Couch gescheucht und dann Louis hingelegt.  
Zayn deckt ihn zu, gibt ihm seinen Schnuller zurück, als Louis anfängt am Damen zu nuckeln. Außerdem gibt Zayn Louis „Hazzie“, den Teddybären in die Hand, der irgendwie größer ist als Louis, obwohl der Bär echt klein ist, aber Louis ist eben so winzig.  
Besonders winzig sieht er aus, wie er Zayn verschlafen anschaut, an seinem Schnuller nuckelt, ein paar Mal schielt und den Bären an sich drückt.  
Zayn singt Louis ein Lied, küsst ihn auf die Stirn und verdunkelt das Zimmer.  
„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?“, fragt Liam.  
Doch Zayn zieht ihn schon ins Schlafzimmer.  
Natürlich machen sie nichts außer auf Liams Bett zu liegen und in Büchern zu lesen, aber Liam hatte sich schon irgendwie mehr davon erhofft mit Zayn im Schlafzimmer zu sein…  
Eine halbe Stunde später klingelt es und Zayn huscht zur Tür. Er reißt sie auf und Harry steht davor.  
Er sieht ausgelaugt und ab gehetzt aus. „Ich weiß es ist schon halb drei, aber…“  
Zayn lacht leise. „Stress dich nicht, Harry. Alles ist gut. Nur bitte sei leise, dein Kleiner schläft.“  
Ja, und vielleicht schwellt Harrys Herz etwas, als er Louis mit Schnuller im Mund und Teddybär im Arm auf dem Sofa liegen sieht.  
Zayn bedeutet Harry mehr herein zu kommen und Harry tut genau das. „Hattet ihr Ärger mit ihm?“, fragt er kratzig. Er hat den ganzen Tag gelabert und gelächelt und jetzt kann er einfach nicht mehr.  
Zayn schüttelt den Kopf. „Er war ein ganz lieber, kleiner, süßer Junge.“  
Harry lächelt auf Louis herunter, dessen Atmung ganz schwer ist beim Schlafen.  
„Das freut mich. Ich hoffe es war kein allzu großes Problem, dass ich ihn hier gelassen habe. Ich kann euch beide auch bezahlen oder so….“, blubbert Harry und will schon zu seiner Brieftasche greifen.  
Zayn lacht leise. „Nein, ich habe das gern gemacht und Liam hab ich geschlagen, wenn er eingeschnappt und zickig war.“  
Harry setzt sich an Louis’ Kopfende und streichelt ihm über die schlafwarme und rote Wange. Louis’ Haut ist babyweich und seine Wimpern sind so lang und dunkel. Harry möchte am liebsten Louis’ ganzes Gesicht abknutschen.  
Louis macht leise wieder Nuckelgeräusche und Harry lächelt. Er gibt Louis einen Kuss auf die Wange und streichelt ihm durchs Haar. „Hey, Prinzessin. Aufwachen…“  
Zayn steht dahinter und neben der Schwärmerei fragt er sich, ob Harry und Louis eigentlich zusammen sind oder nur eine sehr kinky Beziehung führen.  
Und irgendwie hofft er, dass beides der Fall ist.

****

Ein verschlafender Louis lässt sich von Harry in den Arm nehmen, während er wach wird. Zayn steht daneben und kann nur noch lächeln, weil das Bild vor ihm so süß ist.  
Und Liam schmollt, weil Zayn Louis so toll findet und eigentlich hier war, weil er mit ihm reden wollte und es immer noch nicht getan hat. Langsam hat Liam keinen Bock mehr…  
Harry sammelt Louis’ Spielzeuge ein, während dieser mit Hazzie auf der Couch sitzt und sich verschlafen die Augen reibt.  
„Hat er viel gesprochen?“, fragt Harry und schließt die Tasche. Er lässt Louis seinen Schnuller und seinen Bären. Sollen die Leute in der U-Bahn doch denken, was sie wollen.  
„Nein, er hat viel gespielt und war sehr klein. Ist er immer drei?“  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Meistens ist er fünf oder sechs“, antwortet Harry Zayn und fühlt, dass eine kleine Hand in seine schlüpft und dass sich ein warmer Körper gegen ihn presst.  
Zayn nickt und zögert. „Ist er ein… also habt ihr Sex, wenn er…?“  
Harry versteift sich. „Nein, er ist immer groß, wenn wir… Wieso erzähl ich das überhaupt“, murmelt Harry.  
Liam trottet zu Zayn, hält seine Händen in den Hosentaschen seiner Jogginghose. „Okay, nennt er dich Daddy oder nicht? Ich brauch das fürs Protokoll.“  
„Welches Protokoll?“, wundert Harry sich.  
Zayn haut Liam einfach nur auf den Bauch. „Liam, benimm dich.“  
Liam schnaubt nur. Dann dreht er sich noch einmal zu Harry. „Wäre nur nett, wenn du nächstes Mal eher Bescheid sagst, wenn du deinen Kleinen rum bringst. Ich bin nicht immer da. Immerhin studiere ich.“  
Zayn rollt mit den Augen.  
Harry grinst. „Das werde ich. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht machen wir so eine Art Abkommen, dass er nur im Headspace ist, wenn ich mich auch um ihn kümmern kann.“  
„Kümmern“, wiederholt Liam schelmisch und wackelt mit seinen dicken Augenbrauen.  
„Na ja, dann gehen wir mal. Wo ist Louis’ Jacke?“, fragt Harry nach und sieht sich um.  
„Hier“, sagt Zayn gleich und geht zu dem Kleiderständer neben der Tür. Er reicht Harry lächelnd die Jacke.  
Harry nimmt sie Zayn ab und wendet sich zu Louis. Dieser schaut ihn mit schimmernden Augen an. Seine Wangen sind immer noch rot und er sieht sehr müde aus.  
„Zu viel gespielt, ja? War es aufregend?“, murmelt Harry und zieht Klein-Lou seine winddichte Jacke mit Winnie Poo darauf an.  
Louis lächelt lieb und nickt, während er wieder nuckelt. Er umarmt Harry fest und lässt aus Versehen seinen Bären Hazzie fallen. Zayn hebt ihn für ihn wieder auf.  
Er und Harry verabschieden sich von Zayn und Liam.  
Harry mag Zayn jetzt doch und Liam vielleicht nicht mehr s ganz…  
Liam seufzt gestresst, als die Tür zu fällt und will gerade etwas sagen, da dreht sich Zayn um, der vor ihm steht und legt seine Arme um Liams Hals. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich verdammt nochmal wieder Sex haben“, haucht er und lächelt.  
Liams Augen weiten sich und er nimmt die Hände aus seinen Hosentaschen, um diese an Zayns Taille zu legen. „Ich glaube, der Knirps muss öfter hier her kommen“, murmelt er und presst seine Lippen auf die von Zayn.

****

Außer ein paar Blicke geht der Rückweg glatt. Louis ist immer noch sehr klein und sehr verschlafen und deswegen erlaubt ihm Harry sich ins Bett zu legen. Er gibt Louis etwas Milch, füttert sie ihm, während Louis auf Harrys Schoss sitzt und eines seiner Autos fest in der Hand hält. Die eine krallt sich an Harrys Pullover und zieht an dem Stoff.  
Vielleicht mag Harry es doch ein bisschen, wenn Louis im Headspace ist. Er ist irgendwie niedlich.  
Abends wacht Louis dann wieder auf und das Abendessen steht schon auf dem Tisch. Harry füttert Louis, welcher wieder größer wird und Harry fleißig erzählt wie es heute war. „Zaynie hat mit Lou gespielt und Lima saß auf dem Sofa und war traurig“, erzählt er und schmollt.  
„Lima“, lacht Harry und wischt Louis ein bisschen Soße aus dem Gesicht.  
„Und Lou hat geschlafen bis du kamst und Lou hat mit Hazzie gekuschelt und Hazzie hat Lou vor Monster Lima beschützt.“ Das letzte flüstert er, als wäre es ein Geheimnis.  
Harry nickt gespielt ernst und gibt Louis noch eine Gabel voll mit Spagetti.  
Louis schafft nicht alles und sagt Harry, dass er zu klein ist um alles zu essen und dass Harry ihm ein Teller mit Prinzessinnen darauf kaufen soll, weil Louis erst da mehr isst.  
Harry zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Willst jetzt wirklich einen auf unartig machen? Du bist sonst immer so ein lieber Junge, Louis.“  
Louis lässt seine Beine hin und her schwingen und er hat dieses Funkeln in den Augen. „Vielleicht will ich das.“  
Und das hat nicht Klein-Lou gesagt.  
So redet Klein.Lou nicht.  
Dieser freche Unterton gehört dem großen Louis und Harry weiß nicht, was er jetzt sagen soll.

****

Louis setzt sich anders auf Harrys Schoss. Gerade hat er im „Damensattel“ gesessen, also seitlich, jetzt schwingt er eins seiner Beine über Harrys, so dass er Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm sitzt.  
Louis spreizt seine Beine weiter und rutscht näher an Harry, welcher komplett fassungslos und eingefroren da sitzt und Louis nur anstarrt.  
„Nichts zu sagen, Harry?“, fragt Louis frech und grinst.  
„Du bist… groß?“  
„Oder klein. Wie du es willst“, flüstert Louis und zwinkert.  
„Was wird das, Louis?“  
„Ich dachte wir könnten das was wir immer mitten in der Nacht tun, heute vorverlegen.“ Er schmunzelt und fährt mit seinem linken Zeigefinger Harrys Gesichtskonturen nach. „Wenn du mir es denn erlaubst.“  
Harry zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn ich es dir erlaube? Denkst du ich sage Nein?“  
Louis rollt mit den Augen und muss leicht lachen. „Harold, stell dich nicht doof an. Du weißt doch bereits, dass ich es nicht Vanilla mag.“  
„Vanilla?“  
Louis seufzt und schiebt sich noch näher. So nahe, dass nun sein Glied, an Harrys stößt.  
Harry versucht zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert ist. Doch er schafft es nicht wirklich.  
Louis streicht ihm mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Oh, Harry. Stan stinkt so gegen dich ab, das glaubst du gar nicht.“  
Eigentlich wollte Louis so etwas nicht sagen. Er wollte schon gar nicht Harry mit Stan vergleichen, aber es ist einfach so passiert. Die Worte sind ihm heraus gerutscht.  
Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Sicher? Dieser Stan scheint ja der Wahnsinn gewesen zu sein…“  
Louis nimmt seine Hände aus Harrys Haaren. „Harry, ich… Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen…“  
„Schon gut“, seufzt Harry. „Liegt hinter dir, richtig?“  
Louis nickt schnell. „Ich hatte einige Jahrzehnte Zeit.“ Er lacht nervös. Klasse, jetzt hat er die Stimmung zerstört. Harry ist zwar schon ein bisschen hart, aber ist er das nicht eh immer?  
Nun ergreift Harry die Chance und zieht Louis näher an sich heran „Hey.“  
„Hey“, meint Louis zurück und starrt auf Harrys Lippen.  
„Was hattest du vor, bevor ich dich aus dem Konzept gebracht habe… Prinzessin?“  
Louis wird rot und starrt in Harrys Augen. Er schluckt. „Weiß nicht mehr. Entscheide du.“  
„Blowjob, Handjob, rimming?“  
„Als würde ich dich rimmen, Harold.“  
„Hey“, schmollt Harry. „Ich mag es gerimmt zu werden.“  
Louis kichert. „Schön für dich.“  
Harry grinst verknallt. „Ja, ist es, nicht wahr?“  
Louis legt seine Arme wieder um Harrys Hals, rutscht etwas auf seinem Schoss herum, bis er richtig sitzt. „Ich glaube, ich wollte mit dir rumrutschen“, nuschelt er und schielt wieder hinab auf Harrys rosa Lippen.  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dann ergebe ich mich mal und lass dich machen, was immer du willst.“  
Louis beugt sich näher an Harry heran, spürt seinen Atem an Harrys prallen Lippen, bevor er seine auf die von Harry drückt.  
Der Kuss ist leicht und zärtlich und Harry braucht eine Weile, bis er ihn erwidert. Er stöhnt leicht, als Louis auf seine Unterlippe beißt und mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund kommt.  
Harry fasst Louis fest am Rücken an, versucht ihn noch näher zu ziehen und fällt fast samt Stuhl um.  
„Aufs Bett“, meint Louis flüsternd und deutet mit dem Kopf zu Harrys ungemachtem Bett.  
Harry nickt, packt Louis an seinem Hintern und hebt ihn hoch. „Du kleines Fliegengewicht“, meint er und lässt Louis auf das Bett plumpsen.  
„Sollte das jetzt ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass du mich gleich gegen die Wand fickst?“ Er legt den Kopf schief und grinst.  
„Vielleicht nicht gegen die Wand. Nicht heute. Aber das Bett sieht bequem aus“, zuckt Harry grinsend mit den Schultern und lässt sich neben Louis aufs Bett fallen.  
Louis glaubt kaum, dass der Harry Styles, Idiot von Beruf, mit so einem Konter gekommen ist und nicht gleich in seine Boxershorts abgespritzt hat.  
Und ehe Louis sich versieht, ist Harry schon wieder auf ihm und küsst ihm sein Gesicht ab.  
„Du bist nicht in Stimmung, oder?“, murmelt Louis verletzt. Er hatte eigentlich vor Harry zu verführen, aber irgendwie klappt das nicht.  
„Doch“, sagt Harry und kichert. „Du bist nur so niedlich, wenn du so guckst. Sowieso ist mein kleiner Lou immer so niedlich.“  
„Harry?“, nuschelt Louis in dessen Nacken, da Harry irgendwie auf komische Art und Weise Louis’ Nacken küsst und Louis fast die Luft abschnürt.  
„Ja?“, murmelt dieser und verpasst Louis einen Knutschfleck.  
Louis schließt kurz die Augen, genießt den Moment, in dem sich das Blut im unteren Bereich staut und seinen Penis härter werden lässt. Er wimmert leise, als Harry weiter macht. Leckt und saugt und an Louis’ Ohrläppchen knabbert.  
„Bevor wir… bevor wir das machen, will ich dir was sagen“, japst er gestresst. Harry lenkt wirklich ab.  
Harry presst einfach seine Lippen auf Louis und vertieft den Kuss, als Louis seinen Mund öffnet und wieder etwas sagen will. Harry ignoriert die Bitte, nimmt Louis’ Handgelenke in eine Hand und positioniert sie über Louis’ Kopf.  
„Ich mach das“, sagt er nur zärtlich und lächelt Louis an. „Darf ich denn?“  
Louis nickt sprachlos und sieht Harry dabei zu, wie er seine und Louis’ Hose auszieht, danach langsam sein Shirt hebt und das von Louis neben seine Sachen auf den Boden fallen lässt.  
Beide nur noch in Boxershorts und unangenehm hart, starren sie sich an und Louis will es Harry wirklich gern sagen, aber er kann einfach nicht. Harry starrt ihn so verliebt an.  
Harry hält Louis drei Finger hin. „Hier. Nimm sie in den Mund.“  
Louis will mit den Augen rollen, weil so unromantisch kann nur Harold sein, aber er tut es, saugt und denkt an die Worte, die er sagen wollte und daran, dass er sie nicht sagen kann. Irgendwie ist es zu schwer.  
Harry schiebt Louis’ Boxershorts herunter und dreht Louis eigenhändig auf den Bauch. Louis presst sein Gesicht ins Kissen, als Harry mit einem Finger den Rand seines Loches umkreist und ihn schließlich langsam und behutsam einführt.  
Louis stöhnt und quietscht hell auf. Es tut weh aber gleichzeitig ist das Gefühl so gut. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie es ist gefingert zu werden, obwohl Stan ihn früher fast jeden Tag gefingert hat. Er war besessen davon.  
Harry nimmt nach einer Zeit zwei Finger dazu, dehnt Louis aus, spreizt die Finger. Louis schreit, weil es so gut tut endlich wieder etwas in seinem Arsch zu haben. Er hat das Gefühl vermisst und seitdem er Harry hinter dem Tresen bei Costa gesehen hat, war er so verdammt geil. Nur konnte er nicht gleich in Harrys Arme springen und ihn abknutschen.  
Louis windet sich hin und her, reibt sich mit seiner Erektion an der Matratze und Harry küsst seinen Rücken entlang, während seine andere Hand in seiner eigenen Boxershorts verschwindet und seine Erektion berührt, um den Druck etwas zu nehmen.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich dich jetzt ficke, Louis?“, haucht Harry in Louis’ Ohr und knabbert an dem einen Knutschfleck in Louis’ Nacken.  
„Ja, bitte, Harry. Bitte, bitte, bitte!“, schreit Louis verzweifelt und streckt Harry seinen Arsch entgegen, fickt sich selbst auf den drei Fingern, die ohne Gleitgel am Anfang wirklich etwas brannten.  
Harry zieht ein Kondom aus der oberen Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens und reißt es auf. Dafür muss er seine Finger leider aus Louis’ Hintern entfernen. Doch bevor Louis überhaupt meckern kann, stößt Harry in ihn. Erst nur mit der Spitze, dann sinkt er langsam weiter in Louis hinein.  
Louis wimmert schrill und krallt sich am Bettlaken fest, das langsam aber sicher aus seiner Form von der Matratze gerissen wird. Louis streckt Harry ergiebig seinen Hintern entgegen und lässt sich von ihm ficken.  
Harry stöhnt hinter ihm, packt Louis’ Taille um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. „Bist du jetzt artig, Louis?“, fragt er außer Atem und seine Stöße werden schneller und härter.  
„Ja, Sir“, schreit Louis auf und kommt auf die Matratze, als seine Erektion sich kurz an dieser reibt. Und das überwältigt ihn.  
Harry stößt noch ein, zwei Mal in ihn, bevor er sich in Louis ergießt und keuchend versucht, nicht einfach auf Louis drauf zu fallen. Nicht schon wieder.  
Louis liegt atemlos da, doch dann hört Harry die Worte. „Meine Tante war es.“

****

„Was?“ Harry schluckt und versucht seine Atmung wieder zu verlangsamen.  
Louis presst die Augenlider aufeinander. Danach setzt er sich auf. Immer noch nackt. Immer noch verschwitzt, mit erweitertem Arsch und verstrubbeltem Haar und Penis voller Sperma. Aber das ist egal.  
„Sie hat mir das hier alles eingebrockt.“

1943

Später am Abend, Louis und Esmeralda haben ihren Weg zu Esmeraldas Haus geschafft, kommen sie.  
Polizeiwagen. Es ist laut und es blinkt.  
Esmeralda und ihr Neffe sitzen gerade im Wohnzimmer und essen ihr Abendbrot, während sie eine Show im Radio hören, die Louis immer gerne hört.  
Esmeralda hört das Schellen der Haustürklingel und dann hört sie, dass gegen die Tür geschlagen wird.  
Missmutig und grummelig steht sie auf und rennt zur Tür. Sie sagt sich ihr Mantra: „Wenn nicht anders, dann eben so.“  
Sie hat versucht den Ärger zu vermeiden, aber gut: Wenn sie Streit wollen.  
Sie öffnet mit unschuldigem Blick die Tür. Dort stehen zwei Polizisten und im Hintergrund stehen Johannah und Mark Tomlinson.  
„Miss Esmeralda Poulston? Uns wurde gesagt Sie hätten Louis Tomlinson entführt. Ihren Neffen.“  
Die Polizisten versuchen dominant zu wirken, ernst und streng, doch Esmeralda sieht, wie es sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht kümmert, was mit Louis oder ihr ist.  
Johannah hat sowieso den Ruf verrückt zu sein.  
„Gib mein Kind wieder her!“, schreit Johannah.  
Esmeralda schnaubt. „Damit du ihn auf ein katholischen Internat stecken kannst, damit Exorzisten ihn rennen können?“  
Johannah beißt sich auf die Zahnreihen und schreit weitere Schimpfworte.  
Drinnen in der Küche steht Louis hinter den Gardinen und hört zu. Er schiebt die Gardinen leicht zur Seite und schaut seine Mutter an, die schreit und von seinem Vater zurück gehalten wird. Er sieht auch zwei Polizeiwagen und dann hört er einen lauten Knall, der ihn mit Schwung nach hinten befördert. Louis verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt hin.  
Er schnappt nach Luft und rappelt sich auf. Er wirft die Gardinen hastig zur Seite und sieht, wie seine Mutter am Boden kniet. Er sieht seinen Vater auf den Boden liegen und die beiden Polizisten sind nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Jedenfalls sieht Louis sie nicht.  
Er hört eine Tür zu schlagen und dann kommt seine Tante zu ihm in die Küche. „Sie wollten nicht hören, Louis. Und wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen.“  
Ein paar Tage später liest Louis von einem Vorfall in der Zeitung, der als „Hexenwerk“ beschrieben wird. Zwei Polizisten waren umgekommen, ohne Wunden wohl bemerkt und eine Frau und ein Mann wurden blind in einem Wald herumirrend gefunden.  
Sie stotterten etwas von wilden Tieren, die sie heimsuchen wollten und davon, dass sie nicht mehr wussten wo sie waren.

2016

Louis bedeckt sich mit der Decke, da ihm kalt während des Erzählens geworden ist.  
„Sie hat deine Eltern… blind werden lassen?“  
Louis nickt. „Und zwei Polizisten getötet.“  
„Aber…“  
„Harry, meine Eltern, besonders meine Mutter, wollte mich eh verbrennen lassen und die Polizisten hätten meine Tante sonst erschossen.“  
„Ich versteh nicht ganz“, murmelt Harry.  
„Es war eine Art Abwehrzauber. Wer uns sieht, der wird blind, wer uns hört, der wird taub“, sagt Louis in monotoner, tiefer Stimme.  
Harry schaudert.  
„Die Leute, die versehentlich sahen wie Esmeralda und ich an unseren Kräften übten, wurden blind. Außerdem vergaßen sie, dass wir existierten. Die Leute, bei denen wir uns verplapperten, wurden taub und vergaßen, was sie hörten. Und die, die rennen wollten, die… verloren die Fähigkeit zu laufen.“  
Harry starrt Louis fassungslos an. „Das ist grausam.“  
„So war es nun einmal, Harold. Esmeralda versuchte es immer zu umgehen, doch immer wieder drohten uns Leute mit dem Tod oder versuchten uns zu erpressen, uns auszunutzen zu ihrem Gunsten. Manchmal wurde sie zu schnell wütend, aber sie beschützte mich immer vor allen, die mir Schlechtes wollten.“  
Harry hebt sein Shirt und seine Boxershorts auf und zieht sich beides an. „Ich…“  
„Du willst gehen, oder? Oder soll ich gehen? Ich kann gehen, Harry. Ich kann verschwinden. Ich kann… wirklich, es tut mir leid, aber ich musste es dir sagen…“, stottert Louis und schaut herunter auf die Decke.  
„Nein, ich will doch nicht, dass du gehst. Nicht weg. Nicht weg von mir, Louis. Ich will nur…“ Harry seufzt. „Es ist schwer das alles zu glauben, aber immerhin warst du eine Barbie, richtig? Du bist lebendig geworden.“  
„Sie war es, die mich zu einer Puppe machte“, sagt Louis mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Er kneift die Augen grimmig zusammen und starrt in die nächstbeste Ecke, als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, vor denen es ihm immer ängstigte.  
„Es war an einem Abend. Ich habe dir von Stan erzählt, richtig? Wir gingen tanzen und ich verkleidete mich als Frau, damit wir rummachen konnten…“  
„Den Teil kannst du überspringen“, wirft Harry schnell ein. Nicht schon wieder will er das Stechen in seinem Herzen bemerken.  
Louis nickt. „Wir nahmen uns ein Zimmer, vögelten…“  
„Den Teil auch“, murmelt Harry mit rotem Kopf.  
„Ich bin schließlich von ihm nach Hause gebracht worden und da wartete sie auf mich. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und tanzte noch etwas. Die Kleider hatte ich noch an und ich habe mich damals einfach vor meinen Spiegel gestellt und noch getanzt. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und sie kam rein. Ich sah sie nicht. Ich hörte ihre Stimme jedoch, drehte mich um. Sie sagte etwas von wegen, dass ich eine Schande wäre, dass sie weiß, dass Stan es weiß. Dass sie mir gesagt hatte, dass ich es keinem sagen sollte. Ich konnte nur da stehen und… ich weiß nicht. Schweigen? Ich sah sie nur an. Sie bemerkte mein Outfit und konfrontierte mich auch damit. Sie schubste mich gegen die Wand, hauchte mir ins Ohr, ich sei eine dumme Schwuchtel und nutzlos. Meine Kräfte hätte ich nie unter Kontrolle und sie hätte mich damals nicht vor meinen Eltern retten, sondern mich einfach ihnen überlassen sollen. Vielleicht wäre ich dann jetzt schon tot und wäre nicht zu so einer Ungnade geworden. Sie erhob ihre Hand und sprach etwas, dass ich nicht verstand. Sie benutzte manchmal Zaubersprüche, ich kaum. Ich fand es zu schwer und arbeitete eher mit meiner Vorstellungskraft. Je ehe ich mich versah, lag ich als kleine Plastik-Puppe auf dem Boden. Sie hatte mir schon früh beigebracht, dass Plastik Magie inne halten konnte. Das nicht einmal der Tod selbst einen Magier schaden könne. Nur verdammtes Plastik.“  
Louis krallt sich mit einer Hand in die Decke und atmet tief ein und aus, um die Wut verfliegen zu lassen, abzukühlen.  
Harry rutscht näher an ihn und nimmt ihn einfach in den Arm. Er weiß nicht, was er sonst machen sollte.  
„Und ich glaube sie hat Stan danach erwischt. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ich habe als Puppe nicht viel mitbekommen, schon gar nicht in den ersten Jahren, aber sie täuschte irgendwie mein Verschwinden vor und vielleicht hat sie irgendetwas mit Stan angestellt. Vielleicht auch nicht. Sie hat mich in den Müll geschmissen, wo mich ein kleines Mädchen fand. Seitdem wurde ich immer weiter gereicht.“  
Harry seufzt. „Jetzt bist du bei mir. Jetzt ist alles gut.“  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf. „Dass ich wieder lebendig geworden bin, heißt dass sie noch lebt. Es heißt, dass sie will, dass ich lebe. Und das kann nichts Gutes heißen.“

****

Louis braucht neue Schuhe und er will London sehen. Harry erlaubt ihm deswegen am Wochenende shoppen zu gehen.  
Sie landen erst in der überfüllten Oxford Street, wo Louis begeistert in den PRIMARK rein rennt und quietscht. „So viel, so viele Sachen!“  
Harry stöhnt genervt auf, denn erstens kriegt er von dem Chemie-Gestank in PRIMARK Kopfschmerzen und zweitens kann sich Louis nicht etwas teureres kaufen? Er hat doch eh unendlich viel Geld, oder nicht?  
Doch Louis findet PRIMARK toll und kauft sich noch einige kindliche Klamotten, die er haben „muss!“.  
Nach PRIMARK schlendern sie weiter, Hand in Hand und Harry hält Louis’ Tüte, als dieser ihn umher zieht, in fast jeden Shop, den er sieht und toll findet.  
Sie landen noch bei Gap und in einem Buchladen. Irgendwann driften sie von der Hauptstraße ab und finden sich in einer kleinen Nebengasse wieder.  
Hier ist nicht so viel los und man kann auch mal stehen bleiben, zwischendurch gucken und wirklich schlendern und man muss nicht hetzen.  
Louis erblickt ein Poster in dem Schaufenster eines Ladens und als er das Gesicht erkennt, pocht sein Herz ganz doll.  
James Dean.  
James Dean, wie er frech zur Seite guckt, ein kleines Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Louis ist sich sicher, dass das zur East of Eden-Zeit gewesen sein muss.  
Und Louis ist sich sicher, dass er in diesen Laden will, nein, er muss. Die Pflicht ruft. Es sind vielleicht Jahrzehnte vergangen, aber Louis liebt James immer noch vom ganzen Herzen und er wird nie damit aufhören.  
„Harry“, flüstert er ehrfürchtig und zieht an Harrys Hand.  
Harry dreht sich zu Louis. „Was ist?“  
Louis nickt zum Laden. „Ich muss da rein“, sagt er deutlicher es kaum geht.  
Harry seufzt genervt. „Louis, du musstest heute schon in hunderte Läden und meine Füße tun schon weh. Und ich bin sonst echt sportlich und arbeite sogar im Stehen.“  
Louis schmollt und lässt Harrys Hand los. „Dann geh ich eben allein. Aber ich gehe.“  
„Gut, ich warte hier“, ruft Harry ihm hinterher und stellt sich an die Hauswand gegenüber des kleinen Geschäfts.  
Was will Louis in einer Videothek?, fragt Harry sich in Gedanken und runzelt die Stirn. Er wartet und wartet und Louis kommt und kommt nicht wieder.

****

Drinnen kommt irgendwo Musik her. Harry hat Louis schon vorhin erklärt, dass das normal ist und dass die Musik aus kleinen Lautsprechern in der Decke kommen. Louis hält das Ganze für Humbug und Hexerei und ehrlich gesagt ist es ihm einfach nicht geheuer.  
Doch jetzt ignoriert er es, als er in den Reihen umher geht, sich die DVDs ansieht, die Videokassetten, die hier irgendwie verkauft werden, weil der Laden pleite macht.  
Ein paar Regale sind nur noch spärlich besetzt und ein paar sogar ganz leer. Louis hat seine Hände in seinen Jackentaschen - eine Jeansjacke, keine Winnie Poo.  
Er gelangt schließlich zu dem Buchstaben „D“. Hier irgendwo muss er verzeichnet sein. James Dean ist ein Held, der beste Schauspieler aller Zeiten. Er hat sicherlich Millionen von Filmen gedreht. Louis kann sich an das Gerücht erinnern, dass James in seinem nächsten Film einen Boxer spielen sollte. Und Louis muss James Dean einfach ohne Shirt sehen, wie er verschwitzt auf einen Boxsack einschlägt, er muss das einfach!  
Er jubelt innerlich, als er James Deans Filme gesehen hat.  
Er nimmt sich East of Eden in die Hand, küsst die Hülle und drückt die Verpackung an sich.  
Seufzend schaut er sich das weitere Sortiment an.  
Daneben steht Rebel without a Cause und auch die Hülle küsst Louis und drückt sie an sich. „Ach, James, mein James“, flüstert er lächelnd und sieht nach oben.  
Giant.  
Louis hat Giant nie gesehen, da er, als er raus kam, schon eine Barbiepuppe war und kleine Kinder nun einmal mit ihren Püppchen keine James Dean Filme geguckt haben.  
Louis liest sich die Beschreibung durch und schmunzelt. Scheint so, als sei James mal wieder der missverstandene Rebell, der anderen Jungs ihre Mädels ausspannt.  
Louis seufzt und schaut sich die Bilder auf der Hülle an.  
So, wo ist der Boxer-Film…  
Louis schaut nach oben und runzelt die Stirn. Außer ein paar Dokumentationen und weiteren Exemplaren der drei Filme, die er bereits in der Hand hat, steht da kein Film mehr.  
„Was?“, murmelt Louis fragend und etwas verstört.  
Sind alle andere Filme schon verkauft? Aber er wollte die doch haben!  
Er beschließt zum Verkäufer zu gehen. Der Typ, der Kaugummi kauend ein Magazin über Metal oder so etwas liest, scheint nicht sonderlich interessiert. Als Louis seine Filme auf den Tresen legt, legt der Verkäufer lediglich sein Magazin zur Seite und scannt die Sachen.  
„Haben Sie noch weitere Filme von James Dean? Ich habe nur diese drei hier gefunden und ein paar Dokumentationen.“  
Der Typ zieht verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weitere… Filme?“  
„Ja, er hat doch sicher mehr gedreht als drei“, rollt Louis mit den Augen. Er ist etwas genervt. Der Typ kennt James Dean sicherlich nicht mal wirklich.  
Der Typ lacht. „Junge, der hat nur drei gedreht.“  
Louis lacht humorlos. „Sicher. Wollen Sie mir sagen, er hat nach Giant seine Karriere an den Nagel gehängt? Also bitte, das ist lächerlich.“  
Der Mann runzelt die Stirn. „Stellst du dich dumm oder so?“  
„Nein?“ Louis will den Kerl gerne schlagen.  
„James Dean ist 1955 gestorben.“  
Louis steht nur stumm da, dann lacht er bitter. „Sicher doch. Sind Sie das nicht alle? Und wo sind jetzt seine restlichen Filme?“

****

Harry ist mittlerweile soweit, dass er die Menschen, die an ihm vorbei gehen, mustert und innerlich Beschreibungen über sie schreibt.  
So gelangweilt ist er. Was macht Louis so lang in diesem blöden Laden?  
Harry rappelt sich gerade auf und geht zu der Videothek, will eigentlich gerade den Laden betreten, da verlässt diesen ein weinender Louis.  
Harry stockt und starrt Louis verwirrt an. „Was…“, will er ansetzen, doch da schwingt sich Louis schon in seine Arme und schluchzt jämmerlich.   
„Er ist tot, Harry! Tot! Er ist 1955 gestorben. Ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch mit meinem Leben anfangen soll. Ich hab es all die Zeit nicht gewusst! Er war so ein großartiger Mensch und…“ Louis bricht komplett in Tränen aus.  
Harrys Gedanken erschließen sich den Rest: Stan ist tot und irgendwie hat Louis das in diesem Laden erfahren, der ramschige DVDs verkauft.  
Harry bemerkt, dass Louis eine Tüte in der Hand hält.  
„Du hast dir… was gekauft, Schatz?“, fragt Harry behutsam, denn er hat das Gefühl, dass Louis aus lauter Verzweiflung zu Klein-Lou wird.  
Louis nickt mit verzerrtem Gesicht und drückt Harry die Tüte in die Hand. Harry stellt die anderen, die er bereits trägt, ab und schaut hinein.  
Alle Filme von James Dean.  
Moment. Redet Louis überhaupt über Stan?  
„Er war mein Idol, mein Ein und Alles! Er war so talentiert, hatte die Welt vor sich und was macht der Blödmann? Fährt zu schnell und stirbt!“ Wieder bricht Louis komplett in Tränen aus und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Harrys Jacke.  
„All die Jahre habe ich gehofft, dass, wenn ich wieder ein Mensch sein werde, ich all seine hundert Filme sehen kann… Und was kriege ich? Drei! Von denen ich zwei schon kenne!“ Er klingt frustriert und ärgerlich.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir bei Nando’s zu Mittag essen, huh? Würde dich das etwas aufmuntern?“ Harry nimmt Louis’ Gesicht in seine Hände und streicht ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.  
Louis schmollt, aber er nickt und dann lächelt er leicht. „Danke, Harry.“  
„Kein Problem, du kleiner süßer Gartenzwerg“, nuschelt Harry und gibt Louis einen Kuss auf den nach Tränen schmeckenden Mund.  
Sie haben es noch nicht wirklich definiert was sie sind, aber Harry vermutet, dass der Ausdruck, dass „sie etwas miteinander haben“ zutrifft.

****

Bei Nando’s braucht es eine Weile, bis sie einen Tisch zugewiesen kriegen. Sie setzen und stellen ihre ganzen Einkaufstüten neben sich und blättern in den Menüs.  
Louis immer noch verheult und Augen reibend.  
Harry findet das irgendwie knuffig, aber zur gleichen Zeit tut Louis ihm leid.  
„Jetzt müssen wir hingehen und bestellen, oder?“, murmelt Louis und sieht Harry mit glasigen Augen an.  
Harry nickt und steht zusammen mit Louis auf.  
„Willkommen bei Nando’s, was darf es für Sie sein?“, fragt der Blonde hinter dem Tresen.  
Gefärbtes Blond.  
Und als er dann hochsieht, erkennt Harry ihn. „Niall?“, stottert er.  
Niall schluckt. „Harry“, versucht er kühl zu sagen, doch seine Stimme zittert.  
Louis pult nur am Tresen und schmollt. Er hat keine Lust Niall Guten Tag zu sagen, auch wenn er schon einmal von dem gebürtigen Iren bedient wurde, als Harry arbeiten war.  
„Ich, also wir hätten gern…“ Harrys Stimme ist kratzig, etwas verwirrt, als er Nialls Blick auf Louis sieht.  
„Louis?“  
Dieser sieht auf. „Hi Niall“, schmollt er kindlich und wendet sich wieder dem halb zerkratzen Holz zu.  
„Hi.“  
„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragt Harry leicht gestresst.  
Louis nickt. „Er hat mich bedient, als ich allein hier war.“  
„Verstehe.“  
„Also, was darf es sein?“ Niall versucht zu lächeln, doch man merkt, dass sein Lächeln nur gespielt ist, dass er am liebsten weglaufen würde.  
Harry und Louis bestellen und setzen sich dann wieder an den Tisch.  
Louis füllt sich sein Glas auf, danach geht Harry und wird von einem zu laut schlürfenden Louis wieder am Tisch begrüßt, der immer noch James Dean hinterher trauert.  
„Woher kennst du Niall?“, fragt Louis abwesend und saugt an seinem Strohhalm, während er Harry begutachtet.  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern als wäre es gar nichts. „Wir waren mal zusammen.“  
Louis runzelt die Stirn. „Wirklich? Wow, du… Also, das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“  
„Bist du eifersüchtig?“  
Louis schüttelt den Kopf. „Wusste nur nicht, dass du Blondinen magst. Wäre doch besser gewesen, wenn Barbie ein Mensch wäre und nicht ich, oder?“  
Harry zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Lass es, Louis.“  
Louis rollt mit den Augen. „Was sonst? Vögelst du mich auf dem Klo?“  
„Vielleicht schon. Wenn du den Sass nicht lässt. Das mit Niall und mir war einmal. Es hat nicht geklappt. Kein Drama, kein Fremdgehen, gar nichts. Nur ein langweiliges Schlussmachen.“  
Louis seufzt. „Ja, verstehe“, murmelt er und lässt seinen Kopf müde auf seine Arme fallen.  
Harry muss feststellen, dass ihn diese Geste irgendwie an James Dean erinnert.

****

Zayn zieht Liam zu einem anderen Schalter.  
„Zayn, wieso willst du dich hier anstellen? Bei Blondie wird gleich frei und ich hab Hunger“, mault Liam und will Zayn wieder zurück zum anderen Schalter ziehen.  
„Vergiss es“, zischt Zayn. „Ich lasse mich nicht von meinem Ex-Freund bedienen.“  
„Der Langweiler, der Ageplay nicht mochte?“, lacht Liam kühl.  
„Genau der.“

****

Louis’ Stimmung bessert sich, als Liam und Zayn sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen und Liam das erste Mal Louis außerhalb seines Headspaces erlebt. Die beiden stellen fest, dass der jeweils andere doch nicht ganz so schlimm ist.  
Harry und Zayn sitzen jedoch die meiste Zeit nur stumm da, kauen auf ihrem Hühnchen und denen, an ihre vergangenen Beziehungen mit Niall Horan. Sie wissen nicht, dass der andere auch etwas mit der gefärbten Blondine hatte, aber die Blicke reichen, um sich gegenseitig mitzuteilen, dass während Liam und Louis herumalbern, man selbst sich nicht über irgendetwas unterhalten muss.  
Harry ist froh mal Ruhe zu haben und Zayn schaut nur aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die roten Busse, die sich ächzend durch den Londoner Verkehr quälen.

****

Nach dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen bringen Harry und Louis die Sachen zu Harrys Wohnung zurück, weil Harry noch etwas besonderes machen will und noch Blumen kaufen muss. Und Louis denkt anfangs, die Blumen wären für ihn, doch als sie in der Nähe der Tower Bridge zur Abendröte den St. Frederick’s Friedhof betreten, denkt sich Louis seinen Teil.  
Die Blumen sind nicht für ihn.  
Sie schlendern durch die Gänge und Harry überrascht Louis, als er nicht in Tränen ausbricht beim Angesicht der Gräber seiner Eltern.  
Sie liegen direkt nebeneinander und auf beiden steht das gleiche Datum als Todestag.  
Louis ist etwas bedrückt, doch Harry stahlt die Grabsteine an und zieht Louis zu sich: „Mama, Papa: Das hier ist Louis, mein…“ Er zögert kurz und schaut zu Louis.  
„Ehemann?“, rät Louis.  
Harry lacht. „Mein Freund“, sagt er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Louis muss ebenfalls grinsen und fasst um Harrys Taille. Er legt seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter und lächelt die Gräber an. „Hallo Anne und Desmond. Ich bin Louis Tomlinson und ich bin bestimmt die schlechteste Wahl, aber trotzdem mag mich Harry irgendwie sehr.“  
Harry lacht und gibt Louis einen Kuss auf den Kopf.  
Louis lässt von Harry ab, küsst ihn auf die Wange und lächelt. „Ich lass dich allein, ja? Ich schlendere mal so rum.“  
Harry nickt mit Blick auf die Gräber seiner Eltern. „Tu das.“  
Also macht sich Louis allein auf den Weg, schlendert, bleibt hier und da mal stehen, um die Daten zu lesen. Bei manchen Grabsteinen kommen ihm fast die Tränen. Kinder. Zwei Jahre, drei, vier Jahre alt. So jung.  
Zu jung.  
Louis wird bedrückter, schiebt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und starrt den Mond an, der langsam aufgeht. Eine Laterne steht am Wegesrand und er will sich auf die Bank unter der Laterne setzen. Doch dann sieht er die Aufschrift des Grabes gegenüber der Bank.  
Und er setzt sich nicht.  
Stanley Lucas.  
Geboren am 21. Januar 1935.  
Gestorben am 3. Juli 2006.  
Louis atmet schwer. Er merkt wie ihm die Tränen schon wieder in die Augen springen. Und er weiß nicht, ob es Freudentränen sind, denn wie es scheint, hat seine Tante die Finger von seinem Freund gelassen. Stan hat gelebt und wahrscheinlich ein erfülltes Leben geführt und irgendwie macht Louis das glücklich. Das sollte ihn ja auch glücklich machen, oder?  
Nur ist er etwas neidisch, dass er nicht an Stans Seite alt werden konnte. Er war nicht da. Er war eine beschissene Barbiepuppe.  
Er ballt die rechte Hand zur Faust und spürt die Wärme. Er hat seine Kraft in den letzten Jahren nur aufgestaut und sie in Form von Shopping wieder etwas zu entladen, hat gut getan, doch Louis merkt, dass er wieder trainieren will. Dass er trainieren muss, um nicht bekloppt zu werden.  
„Hi Stan“, flüstert er, um sich abzulenken. „Ich bin’s, Louis. Nicht alt geworden, huh? Ja ich wusste, dass du das sagen wirst.“  
Louis hört Schritte, die näher kommen. Wahrscheinlich sucht Harry ihn und ist froh, ihn endlich gefunden zu haben.  
„Ich liebe dich immer noch irgendwie, Stan. Weil du damals mein Leben warst und du wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ich bin jetzt mit Harry zusammen und er ist klasse. Er hat nette Freunde, einen Job und ein riesengroßes Herz. Vielleicht klingt es geschwollen, aber ich liebe ihn. Ich habe dich auch geliebt, Stan.“ Das letzte flüstert Louis, während er auf die Erde starrt.  
„Wie rührend, Louis.“  
Und das ist nicht Harrys Stimme.

****

Louis dreht sich blitzschnell um, Hände ausgestreckt vor seinem Körper.  
Diesmal ist er bereit zu kämpfen.  
Die Gestalt, die ihn angesprochen hat, lehnt an der Laterne und grinst. Sie hat einen langen beigen Coat an und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Langsam schwingt sich Esmeralda von ihrem Standpunkt und kommt auf Louis zu geschlendert. „Wirklich? Du denkst, dass du auch nur einen Funken einer Chance gegen mich hast? Dass ich nicht lache!“ Sie schnaubt, ihr Gesicht ziert ein schiefes Grinsen.  
Louis atmet schwer, hat die Augen zusammen gekniffen und die Zähne aufeinander gebissen, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren und sich wieder selbst ins Unglück zu stürzen.  
Esmeralda kommt kurz vor Louis’ Händen zum Stehen, mustert sie mit erhobenen Brauen und lacht leise. „Louis, Louis. Nur wegen mir bist du überhaupt wieder ein Mensch. Ich könnte dich in einer Sekunde wieder zu einer verdammten Puppe machen.“  
Louis nimmt seine Hände langsam herunter, starrt seine Tante nur wortlos an und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich sehe, du hast sein Grab gefunden“, sagt Esmeralda und deutet hinter Louis auf das Grab von Stan. „Er war genau so eine Schwuchtel wie du.“  
„Aber du hast ihn nicht getötet“, meint Louis und versucht mittels seiner Jackentaschen, die in ihm anschwellende Energie zurückzuhalten. Nicht jetzt. Er will nicht als Magier auffallen. Und er will Esmeralda selbst in eine verdammte Puppe verwandeln. Oder in einen Plastikbecher.  
Plastik hält Magie inne. Was anderes nicht. Nur Plastik.  
„Getötet, nein.“ Esmeralda schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn versklavt.“  
Louis schluckt und stottert: „Ver-sklavt?“  
Esmeralda lacht hallend. „Ja, stell dir vor, Louis. Ich bin kein netter Mensch.“  
„Das weiß ich“, nuschelt Louis.  
Esmeralda lässt es kalt. Sie wischt sich lediglich nur die Tränen aus ihren Augen und kichert weiter vor sich hin. „Er hat meinen Haushalt gemacht, die Zeitung rein geholt und mich geheiratet.“ Sie grinst. „Er war immer ein braver Junge für mich.“  
Louis öffnet seinen Mund, um sie zu beschimpfen, um ihr zu sagen wie widerlich sie ist.  
„Er war auch gut im Bett. Immer gut. Nur irgendwann wurde er alt und dann wollte ich einen neuen. Also habe ich ihn…“ Sie zuckt, mir nichts, dir nichts, mit den Schultern. „Von einem Hochhaus springen lassen.“  
Louis kann das angewiderte Gesicht und die Träne, die seine linke Wange herunter rollt nicht stoppen. „Du hast… was…?“  
Esmeralda schubst Louis ein Stück weit in Stans Grab. „Und dann habe ich mich fürchterlich gelangweilt und dachte mir, wieso meinen Neffen nicht wieder aufleben lassen, damit er eine kranke Homo-Beziehung mit dem Jungen führen kann, dessen Eltern ich getötet habe? Nur um ihn dann, wenn es am schönsten ist, wieder in eine Spielzeugkiste zu verbannen.“  
Harry sucht überall nach Louis und als er ihn endlich sieht und winken oder rufen will, tut er es nicht, denn eine Frau steht vor Louis. Sie scheint um die dreißig zu sein. Von dieser Frau lässt sich Louis in eins der Gräber schubsen. Louis sieht versteinert und fassungslos aus. Als wüsste er nicht wie man sich wehrt.  
Harrys Instinkt sagt ihm zu Louis zu rennen und diese blöde Kuh wegzuschubsen, doch er lässt es, als er sieht, dass Louis sie am Handgelenk packt, genau in der Sekunde schießt ein roter Blitz aus der Hand der Frau.  
„Scheiße“, flucht Harry und bückt sich hinter einem Grabstein, um nicht aufzufallen.  
Wenn diese Frau genauso Kräfte hat wie Louis, hat er keine Chance.  
Wenn diese Frau genauso Kräfte hat wie Louis… Harry kommt der Gedanke in dem Moment, in dem es zu spät ist.  
Es ist Louis’ Tante Esmeralda!  
„Nein, Louis, nicht!“, schreit Harry ohne hinter seinen Worten einen Sinn zu finden.  
Louis und Esmeralda stehen sich gegenüber. Louis hat eine dunkelblaue Aura, während Esmeralda eine rote umgibt. Die Gesichter der beiden sind angestrengt und ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper. Die Kraft prallt aneinander ab, duelliert sich und erzeugt den Eindruck, dass sich Louis in einem Schutzschild befindet, das Esmeralda versucht zu zerstören.  
„Louis!“, schreit Harry noch mal.  
In dem Moment bemerkt Louis seinen Freund. Er schaut zu Harry und ist abgelenkt. In seinem Gesicht purer Schock.  
Diesen Moment der Schwäche nutzt Esmeralda aus, sie zerstört Louis’ Schutzschild und es ist ein lauter Knall zu hören.  
Fast wie ein Kanonenschuss.  
Nebel bedeckt Stans Grab und vor diesem fällt etwas kleines zu Boden.  
Ohne nachzudenken rennt Harry hin und sieht sie.  
Die Louis-Puppe.  
Sie grinst ihn an mit ihrem plastischen Lächeln und trägt die Kleidung, die Harry von ihr gewohnt ist.

****

Harry beugt sich herunter und hebt die Puppe vorsichtig auf. Er zittert und es ist nicht zu kontrollieren. Sein Mund verzerrt sich, bevor er anfängt zu schluchzen. „Louis!“, schnieft er. „Mein Louis.“  
Esmeralda steht grinsend mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm, wartet einfach auf den Moment, in dem sich Harry umdrehen wird, um sie anzuklagen. Das wird der Moment sein, in dem sie ihn blind macht.  
Sie will ihn nicht einmal töten. Nur blind soll er sein. Er soll ewig leiden mit dem Wissen, dass sein beschissener Homo-Freund eine Barbiepuppe geworden ist und das vor seinen Augen.  
Harry dreht sich schließlich um, doch anstatt sie anzuklagen, schüttelt er nur den Kopf. Ihm fällt es schwer überhaupt zu atmen, wie sollte er dann schon reden?  
Esmeralda macht den Anfang. „Deine Schuld. Du hast ihn abgelenkt.“  
Harry starrt sie nur an, umfasst den Torso der Puppe so stark, dass er sie fast zerdrückt.  
„Dümmer geht es nicht. Der arme Harry Styles. Homo und Waise, mit einer Schwester ohne nur ein Fünkchen Sympathie für ihn. Schade, aber auch, dass du gleich noch blind sein wirst.“  
Sie hebt lächelnd ihre Hand und zielt auf Harry.  
Dieser schnappt nach Luft, duckt sich weg, presst verzweifelt die Augen zusammen, obwohl er weiß, dass er keine Chance gegen diese Frau hat.  
„Misses Esmeralda Lucas“, brüllt jemand hinter ihr. „Entweder Sie stellen sich sofort, oder wir werden Sie überwältigen. Sie sind angeklagt in sechzehn Morden. Unter anderem dem, an Desmond Styles und seiner Frau Anne.“  
Es ist ein Polizist.  
Und Esmeralda muss nur grinsen. Tötet sie eben noch einen von diesen jämmerlichen Uniform-Trägern.  
Also wendet sie sich von Harry ab und zielt mit beiden Händen auf die beiden Polizisten, die mit geladenen Pistolen, die auf sie gerichtet sind, vor ihr stehen.  
„Ihr denkt wirklich, die Kugeln können mir etwas anhaben?“, lacht sie bitter. „Falsch gedacht.“  
Sie presst die Augen zusammen und murmelt einen Zauberspruch, hofft auf das Knallen, welches dieser Spruch immer verursacht.  
Doch sie hört nichts. Stattdessen reißt jemand ihre Arme nach hinten und befestigt ihre Handgelenke mit Handschellen. „Mitkommen“, zischt der Polizist und schubst die Magierin nach vorne.  
In einer näheren Entfernung sieht man ein Polizeiauto mit blinkenden Blaulichtern.  
Ein zweiter Polizist redet mit einer jungen Frau, die Harry erkennt.  
Es ist Gemma.  
Diese dreht sich nun traurig lächelnd zu ihrem Bruder, sagt dem Polizisten einige letzte Worte und geht zu Harry. „Brüderchen“, seufzt sie, mit Händen in den Hosentaschen.  
„Was… war das?“, stottert Harry irritiert.  
Gemma zuckt mit den Schultern. „Diese Frau ist eine Serienkillerin und unsere Eltern sind ihr zum Opfer gefallen. Aber jetzt ist sie für immer hinter Gittern und wird da verrotten.“  
„Sie ist keine Serienkillerin, sondern eine verdammte Hexe.“  
Gemma lacht leicht. „Wenn du meinst, dann ist sie auch das.“  
Harry war klar, dass ihm Gemma das nicht glaubt. (Aber wer würde auch schon.)  
Dann starrt er herunter auf Louis. Die Louis-Puppe, besser gesagt. „Er ist eine Puppe“, murmelt Harry und zittert noch heftiger.  
Gemma seufzt und nimmt Harry zärtlich in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid, Kleiner. Denkst du nicht es ist Zeit, von deinem Traum loszulassen, eine Barbie zu heiraten? Denkst du nicht es ist Zeit, dir einen richtigen Kerl zu suchen?“  
Harry stockt. „Warte, was?“  
Gemma lächelt und wird rot. „Ich weiß auch nicht… Die Sache, dass die Polizei sie endlich hat, hat irgendetwas in mir geändert. Vielleicht ist es nur heute, aber vielleicht finde ich es gar nicht so schlimm, dass du nicht auf Frauen stehst.“ Gemma lacht nervös und fährt sich durch die Haare.  
„Weißt du, wir sind mit Menschen um uns herum aufgewachsen, die uns nicht leiden konnten und du bist vielleicht stark, aber mich hat das innerlich zerstört. Ich wünschte einfach Mum und Das würden noch leben.“ Das Letzte flüstert sie. Sie nimmt Harry die Barbie aus der Hand und starrt sie an. „Lass uns sie wegwerfen und ein neues Leben beginnen.“  
„Nein“, sagt Harry stur. „Ich liebe diese Puppe und sie wird niemals von mir weggeschmissen.“  
Gemma zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst, du Kleinkind.“  
„Gemma“, mault Harry. Er will nur allein sein und heulen. Er will sich von der Tower Bridge stürzen und in der Themse untergehen.  
Gemma gibt Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückt ihn noch einmal. „Hab dich lieb. Ich lass dich jetzt allein.“ Sie wuschelt ihm durchs Haar und dreht sich um.  
Ihre Schritte sind so selbstbewusst wie sie Harry immer wahrgenommen hat, aber vielleicht ist in Gemma doch etwas Verletzliches zu finden. Und vielleicht sollte es Harry traurig machen, aber es beruhigt ihn, dass seine Schwester auch nur ein Mensch ist.

****

Harry beschließt wirklich zur Tower Bridge zu gehen. Sich lächerlich zu machen und mit der Louis-Puppe auf das Wasser des Flusses zu starren.  
Es ist schon etwas leerer geworden und nicht mehr so viele Leute sind hier neben dem Big Ben auf der großen Brücke zu finden. Harry steht an das steinige Geländer gelehnt und hat die Puppe neben sich aufgestellt.  
So kann Louis wenigstens ein bisschen an seinem Leben teilhaben.  
„Ich werde dich nie wieder wegschmeißen, Louis. Ich verspreche es. Und da ich weiß, dass du mich hörst, sage ich es dir jetzt.“ Harry dreht die Puppe in seine Richtung, dann nimmt er sie zwischen seine großen Hände. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe ich so wie du bist und die paar Tage, die du bei mir warst, waren die schönsten meines Lebens und ich werde sie nie vergessen. Ich werde dich immer lieben und nie heiraten. Es sei denn, es ist eines Tages erlaubt Barbies zu heiraten, dann tue ich genau das mit dir.“  
Er lächelt Louis mit Tränen in den Augen an und beginnt erneut zu schluchzen. Er hat Louis verloren. genau an dem Tag, an dem alles so wunderbar war. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass es Harrys eigene Schuld war. Wenn er Louis nicht abgelenkt hätte, hätte er Esmeralda fertig gemacht.  
Aber Harry musste mal wieder dumm sein und ihm zurufen.  
Harry reibt sich die Augen und versucht seine Atmung zu beruhigen, doch immer wieder kommen die Bilder hoch. Louis’ geschocktes Gesicht, sein offen stehender Mund und dann der Knall, der einfach alles zerstörte.  
„Nicht weinen“, schmollt jemand hinter Harry.  
„Klasse, jetzt bilde ich mir ein, dass er redet“, schimpft Harry mit sich selbst.  
„Tust du nicht, du Idiot“, zickt jemand.  
Harry seufzt.  
„Dreh dich endlich um, Harold“, fordert die bekannte Stimme.  
Harry tut genau das.  
Und erstarrt zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag. „Louis?“  
Louis Tomlinson steht in seiner Jeansjacke vor ihm. Arme verschränkt und mit einem blauen Auge.  
„Das bin dann wohl ich“, sagt Louis stolz und hüpft einmal auf und ab. Ihm scheint kalt zu sein.  
Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Aber das da bist du.“ Er zeigt Louis die Puppe.  
Louis grinst schelmisch und nimmt Harry vorsichtig die Barbie aus der Hand. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“  
„Dann warst du es. Habe ich dich mit meiner Liebeserklärung wieder lebendig werden lassen?“  
„Wir sind in keinem Disney-Film“, scherzt Louis augenrollend und mustert die Puppe. „Noch detaillierter als ihre“, lacht er in sich hinein und schüttelt den Kopf  
„Was?“ Harry ist vollkommen verwirrt. „Du… Ich war da! Du bist zu einer Puppe geworden, als du dich zu mir gedreht hast, ich… ich war da, Louis!“, protestiert er stotternd.  
Louis lehnt sich neben Harry an das Geländer und starrt kurz aufs Wasser. „Was du gesehen hast, war mein Plan. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass nur Plastik Magie inne halten kann? Das nicht einmal der Tod einen Magier in die Knie zwingt?“  
Harry nickt.  
„Nun ja, ich habe so getan, als sei ich abgelenkt. In Wirklichkeit habe ich mich teleportiert und Esmeraldas Kraft hier in dieser Attrappe gefangen.“ Er wackelt mit der Puppe umher.  
„Wie bitte? Aber…“  
Louis grinst wieder. „Sie dachte sie wäre stärker, weil sie jahrelang geübt hat. Aber ich habe meine Magie gespart und sie in diesem Moment eingesetzt. Ich war niemals in dieser Puppe. Alles was da drin ist, ist ihre Kraft.“  
Harry lächelt breit. Langsam kommt es bei ihm an, dass sein Louis vor ihm steht. Und lebt und keine Puppe ist.  
„Und weil ich keinen weiteren Ärger will“, sagt Louis entschlossen und holt mit dem Arm aus, der die Puppe hält. Er schmeißt die Barbiepuppe schwungvoll nach unten ins Wasser. Harry und er sehen dem Aufprall zu, der aus der Höhe nur ein leises Platschen ist.  
„Also…“, setzt Louis an. „Meine Tante ist machtlos und im Gefängnis. Wird das immer bleiben, ich weiß endlich wer über uns wohnt und dass er es nicht witzig findet, wenn auf einmal ein Fremder in seiner Wohnung auftaucht und mein Freund, nebenbei: das bist du Harry, ist ein emotionales Wrack und kann nicht mehr reden. Ich würde sagen, dieser Tag ist gelungen.“  
Harry seufzt und lässt sich mit dem Gesicht auf das Geländer fallen. „Ich bin am Ende. Ich will nur noch schlafen.“  
Louis kichert und umarmt Harry von der Seite. „Solange du mit mir in einem Bett schläfst, bin ich voll und ganz dafür.“  
Und vielleicht ist es schwer und unglaublich für Harry zu erfassen, aber fünf Minuten, ein paar „Ich liebe dich“’s und Küssen auf der Tower Bridge später, gehen er und Louis Hand in Hand zur nächsten U-Bahn Station, um nach Hause zu fahren.

**********

Epilog

2024

„Wie lautet Kants Regel? Wie nennt man sie fachlich?“ Harry schreibt etwas an die Tafel und dreht sich danach schwungvoll um.  
„Konsekutiver Imperativ?“, knirscht Carmen in der ersten Reihe.  
„Falsch“, sagt Harry und deutet auf Adam. „Enttäusch mich nicht, mein Junge“, bittet er ihn spaßend.  
Die Klasse lacht.  
„Kategorischer Imperativ, Mister Styles“, antwortet Adam gefasst und setzt sich gerader in seinem Stuhl auf.  
Harry jubelt. „Gut. Kannst du ihn auch aufsagen?“  
Adam überlegt kurz. „Behandele andere so, wie du behandelt werden willst?“  
„Neumodisch ausgedrückt, könnte man das so sagen“, murmelt Harry und dreht sich wieder zur Tafel, um das Gesagte aufzuschreiben.  
„Mister Styles?“, meldet sich Carmen grinsend.   
Harry summt. „Was, Carmen?“  
„Stimmt es, dass Sie mit Louis Tomlinson verheiratet sind? Mit dem Louis Tomlinson?“   
Harry hört die Schwärmerei praktisch aus ihrer Stimme heraus und es bringt ihn zum Grinsen.  
Erneut dreht er sich zur Klasse. „Das stimmt“, nickt er mit strengem Blick und lächelt dann doch ein kleines Bisschen bei dem Gedanken an seinen Ehemann.  
„Wieso heißen Sie dann immer noch Styles?“, fragt Adam.  
„Weil man den Namen Styles nicht aufgibt“, lacht Harry. „Ich meine, ich habe Style, oder? Ich meine, dass ist doch auch mein Name, richtig?“  
Die Schüler gucken ihn leicht verstört an.  
„Klar, Mister S“, sagt Carmen. „Aber wieso heißt er dann nicht Louis Styles?“  
Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ihr kennt doch diese eingebildeten Stars. Wollen nie den Namen ihres Partners annehmen.“  
Die Mädchen der Klasse seufzen, die Jungs verziehen den Mund, einige grinsen.  
Louis Tomlinson. Sie haben die Ehre Unterricht vom Ehemann des Louis Tomlinsons zu bekommen. Der Ikone.  
Harry dreht sich wieder zur Tafel, schreibt die nächste Frage an, doch seine Kreide bricht ihm in der Hand ab, als Carmen noch eine Frage stellt, die ihr schon eine Weile auf der Seele zu brennen scheint. „Wer toppt eigentlich?“

****

Harry eilt durch den Regen zum Auto und wundert sich, wieso Louis davor steht und nicht einfach drinnen sitzt. Harry begrüßt seinen Liebsten mit einem Kuss und einem leisen „Wie geht’s?“.  
Louis antwortet mit einem leichten Summen und hält Harry seine Regenschirm über den Kopf. „Ich hab die Rolle.“  
„Was?“, stockt Harry. „Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Lüge ich, wenn es um Rollen geht, Harold?“, sagt Louis und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Harry küsst ihn für diesen Blick noch einmal und als er hinter sich ein paar kreischende Mädchen hört, schlägt er Louis hastig vor, erst einmal ins Auto zu steigen und nach Hause zu fahren.  
Harry steigt bei der Fahrerseite ein, weil ihn Louis quasi dazu zwingt. Als sie sitzen, sieht Harry auch warum.  
Louis hat ein neues komisches Spielzeug. Demonstrativ reicht er Harry die Verpackung. „Ich hasse Plastik. Du musst das öffnen, Hazza.“  
„Du bist eine kleine Diva“, schnaubt Harry und öffnet Louis die Verpackung der Actionfigur.  
Während Harry durch den Regen und durch London fährt, spielt Louis neben ihm mit den Figuren und nervt Harry.  
„Lou, ich muss fahren.“  
„Spiel mit!“  
„Später, Schatz“, sagt Harry lachend und drückt Spiderman aus seinem Gesicht.

****

Sie halten an in South Kensington. Seitdem Louis und Harry eine Wohngemeinschaft (zwangsmäßig) hatten, hat sich einiges getan. Durch Harrys Job als Mathematik- und Philosophielehrer an einer High School und Louis’ gutes Einkommen als Filmschauspieler, konnten sie sich eine große schöne Wohnung leisten.  
Als sie aussteigen, regnet es nicht mehr. Louis lässt es im Nebensatz fallen. „Zayn, Liam und Niall kommen heute Abend auf ein Glas Wein vorbei. Oder Bier in Liam und meinem Fall.“  
Harry lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich wünschte Dreierbeziehungen wären nicht so verpönt, dann könnte die Welt endlich „Zaniam“ shippen und nicht „Larry“. Ich meine… Ja, du bist ein berühmter Schauspieler und ich dein heißer Ehemann, aber wollen die Mädels nicht mit dir zusammen sein, anstatt dich mit einem heißen Kerl herummachen zu sehen?“  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern „Ich verstehe das auch nicht, aber wahrscheinlich riecht man was ich für ein Bottom bin.“  
Harry lacht. „Ich sehe es fast jede Nacht, Darling.“  
Harry schließt ihre Wohnungstür auf und wird von einem merkwürdigem Duft begrüßt. „Louis, hast du wieder den Herd angelassen?“  
Louis schüttelt ertappt den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht, Harry. Diesmal war ich das nicht.“  
„Was riecht hier so…“ Harry lässt seinen Schlüssel auf die Anrichte fallen und geht zusammen mit Louis in die Küche. „Gemma? Was um Himmels Willen machst du da?“  
„Ich habe versucht zu kochen“, grinst sie entschuldigend. „Ich dachte ich überrasche euch beiden mal. Haben uns ja seit eurer Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen.“ Sie lacht nervös.  
„George“, sagt Louis laut und breitet die Arme aus.  
„George“, lacht Gemma und lässt sich von dem Ehemann ihres Bruders umarmen.  
„Wann wird du mit diesem Namen aufhören, Louis?“, zischt sie gespielt.  
„Nie“, zischt Louis spielerisch zurück und löst sich von ihr.  
Harry steht nur da und lächelt. Als er das erste Mal mit Louis gespielt hat und Gemma ihn dafür zusammen geschissen hat, hätte er nie gedacht, dass hier mal zu sehen.  
Nie.  
Aber wenn Magie existiert, dann muss auch so etwas möglich sein, oder?

// The End //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen. c:  
> Ich würde mich über Kudos und Kommentare freuen! :)  
> Henny xx


End file.
